Brincadeira do Destino
by Pequena Perola
Summary: Rukia retorna para a SS. Ichigo percebera seus sentimentos antes que seja tarde demais? Enquanto isso uma estranha conspiração está se formando em torno da Sociedade de Almas, a qual parece vir das mãos do próprio Rei...
1. Decisão

_**Escrevo fanfics para divertir as pessoas e me divertir, e sei que não estou fazendo nada de errado.**_

**Disclamier:** Bleach pertence à Tite Kubo.

**Disclamier2: **Essa fic pertence à kuchiki-zelda.

**Disclamier3:** A tradução dessa fic pertence à Sakura Hime Sama.

Maiores explicações no fim do capítulo.

Summary: _Chegou o momento de Rukia partir para a Soul Society. Ichigo a acompanhará? Ou será incapaz de deixar seu mundo? Além disso, se dará conta de seus sentimentos antes que seja tarde demais? Enquanto isso uma estranha conspiração está se formando em torno da Sociedade de Almas (SS), a qual parece vir das mãos do próprio Rei..._

_

* * *

_

**BRINCADEIRA DO DESTINO**

.

**Capítulo I – DECISÃO**

.

O traidor Aizen Sousuke finalmente foi derrotado. Assim, depois de uma terrível e sangrenta batalha, a Soul Society logrou dar um fim ao legado de horror de Aizen. Obviamente, uma peça chave para esta vitória foi a ajuda brindada por Kurosaki Ichigo e seu singular grupo de amigos. Na prática, eles tinham o direito de serem vistos como heróis de guerra, no entanto, os shinigamis por orgulho, não demonstravam o seu agradecimento. Mesmo assim, fizeram algo inesperado: os altos mandatários da Seretei propuseram a Ichigo um cargo como capitão do Gotei 13. Logo, disseram a um desconsertado Ichigo, que ele teria uma semana para tomar sua decisão.

Dois dias depois, Ichigo estava no parque, sentado em um dos balanços com os braços apoiados ao redor das correntes e olhava para o chão com um olhar melancólico. O garoto estava tão absorvido em seus pensamentos que não escutou quando a pessoa ao seu lado o chamou. Seguiu ignorando os apelos e também o fato de estar sendo beliscado no braço, porém não foi capaz de ignorar o último grito.

- OI ICHIGO!- Se o grito não foi suficiente para tirá-lo do mundo da lua, então foi a dor aguda que sentiu nas costelas.

- O que diabos você quer??!!! - Gritou Ichigo girando a cabeça tão bruscamente que sentiu que doía. No balanço ao lado o olhava uma mal-humorada Rukia, com um ameaçante galho na mão.

- Ei! Não grite comigo!- Lhe advertiu a garota agitando a "varinha" em sua mão.

- E o que esperava?! Além de me deixar surdo me deixou uma marca roxa por ficar me espetando com esta estúpida vara! Que aliás, de onde a tirou?

- Bem, não haveria necessidade de cravar o galho, nem de gritar, se não ficasse me ignorando – murmurou Rukia, mostrando a língua e evadindo da última pergunta do alaranjado!

-Agh, que seja... - disse Ichigo, voltando a cravar os olhos no chão.

- Oye!- Gritou ela voltando a espetar.

- Que? - Gritou Ichigo a beira de perder a paciência. - O que foi?

- É que… Queria te perguntar algo... - murmurou a garota já não tão segura.

Ele a observou atentamente, ele sabia qual era a pergunta, porém no fundo não estava seguro do que responder, finalmente, após recuperar a paciência, falou:

- Anda, desembucha.

- Já tomou uma decisão? - Perguntou a pequena shinigami. Não havia necessidade de especificar sobre o que se tratava.

-Eto... A verdade é que... Não sei muito bem o que fazer... - disse Ichigo, enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos – E você? O que pensa fazer?

Rukia também havia recebido uma surpresa. Ela havia sido indicada para o posto de tenente do 13° esquadrão.

-Ichigo... Você sabe muito bem que diferente de ti não posso escolher se quero ou não...

-Tsk… já sei... Só que... Se pudesse eleger, o que faria?

-Mmm… Bem, pra ser sincera eu também me surpreendi muito quando me deram a notícia… - começou a dizer a shinigami.

- Do que está falando? Se você foi de grande ajuda na luta! – exclamou Ichigo.

- Claro Ichigo, se praticamente foi você que fez todo o trabalho. Se não fosse por ti, Aizen jamais teria sido derrotado. - disse Rukia alegremente.

Ichigo a olhou surpreendido, não era típico dela lhe dar os parabéns. Girou a cabeça, dissimuladamente, para que Rukia não percebesse que estava ficando vermelho.

- Se bem que, realmente, não foi o posto que me ofereceram que me surpreendeu… Mas a pessoa que o sugeriu... - continuou a morena – Você viu? Não é? Foi o nii-sama! Não pude acreditar... Bem... Ainda não acredito!

Ichigo se voltou para vê-la, Rukia tinha um grande sorriso no rosto e ele havia notado um leve tom de orgulho na voz da garota, algo que não ouvia há bastante tempo. O garoto não pode evitar sorrir também. Para dizer a verdade, Ichigo seguia sem compreender essa maldita necessidade de Rukia por obter a aprovação de Byakuya. Por que Rukia não se dava conta do muito que ela valia? Se o idiota do seu irmão não se dava conta disso, pois a culpa era dele...

_- "Gostaria que minhas opiniões valessem tanto quanto as dele… UM MOMENTO! Definitivamente eu não acabo de pensar isso!"_

- Oi! Terra para Ichigo, por favor aborte sua missão para a Lua. A menos que queira um galho incrustado nas costelas…

- Eh? – disse Ichigo, ainda um tanto confuso pelo que acabava de pensar. Porém logo adicionou para disfarçar - E então… O que acha eu que deveria fazer?

Rukia o observou por um momento… Sabia qual deveria ser sua resposta, porém por uma patética razão não queria responder-lhe. Não… Nestes momentos seus sentimentos não importavam… O importante era o melhor para Ichigo e o melhor para ele era…

-Acho que deveria ficar… - Enquanto Rukia dizia isso, alguém em sua mente gritava: _"Mentira!" _- Ichigo, não me parece justo que sacrifique sua vida dessa maneira… Sendo capitão terá muitas responsabilidades, demasiadas... E para ser sincera, acho que você ainda não teve as oportunidades para desfrutar bem da sua vida…

Ichigo ia dizer algo, porém Rukia o interrompeu, uma vez que começou teria que terminar.

- Além disso, aqui tem uma responsabilidade maior e mais importante que ser capitão… Yuzu e Karin. Não esqueça Ichigo, que você é o irmão mais velho… Não pode deixá-las. Tem que ficar aqui com elas e não permitir que nada de mau lhes aconteça… Além do mais, o teu pai não é assim... A melhor influência que se diga ter...

Olharam-se nos olhos. Ichigo então se perdeu naqueles olhos azuis-violetas que lhe faziam esquecer todos os seus problemas. Rukia se perdeu naqueles olhos dourados, os quais sentia serem capazes de ler sua alma. Deram-se conta do que estavam fazendo e rapidamente afastaram os olhares, um tanto a contra-gosto.

Ichigo estava surpreendido, Rukia havia dito, exatamente, a principal razão pela qual ele não desejava ir. Não tinha idéia de que ela o conhecesse tanto.

-Então… - começou a dizer Rukia.

- Sim?

-Suponho que já tomou uma decisão, né? - Perguntou a morena. Ichigo somente assentiu - Bem, será melhor que regressemos para casa. Já são quase sete.

- E o que tem isso?

- Bom, significa que passaremos da tua hora limite para estar fora - disse Rukia com um sorriso malicioso.

- E o que se supõe que isso significa? - exclamou Ichigo molesto.

-Que o pobre Kurosaki-kun não pode estar fora de casa depois das sete… - disse Rukia com a voz que tanto "encantava" a Ichigo.

-Oye!

-Oh pobre Kurosaki-kun! Sozinho e indefeso na escuridão. A mercê de todo tipo estranho e depois terá pesadelos e...

- Maldita! Ei! Vem cá! Não me deixe falando sozinho! Oi Rukia! - Gritou Ichigo enquanto seguia a pequena shinigami que ia correndo na frente...

_- "Não quero admitir… Porém… Vou sentir sua falta…"_

_

* * *

_

**N/A **(nota da autora - kuchiki-zelda):

_"E então, o que acharam? Gostaram? Detestaram? Deveria ir me atirar em um poço e nunca mais voltar a escrever? Um pouco OOC? Mmm... Por favor, opinem para ver no que necessito melhorar..."_

**N/T** (nota da tradutora - Sakura):

Bem, é muito comum vermos no FF traduções de fics em inglês para o espanhol e também de adaptações de livros que já existem. Então, como não tenho o talento das escritoras aqui da comu, resolvi compartilhar com todos esta fic em espanhol que já conta com vários capítulos e 204 reviews.

Também resolvi fazer a tradução porque vi pela enquete que algumas pessoas tinham interesse de ler traduções de fics de outros idiomas, então, POR FAVOR, comentem e digam o que estão achando... **SE DEVO CONTINUAR TRADUZINDO OU NÃO**. Se vcs têm interesse em acompanhar a forma traduzida ou não, ok?

O título original da fic é: "uma mala broma del destino" - o que traduzido seria algo como "uma brincadeira de mau-gosto do destino", o que ficaria meio estranho né? Então foi resumido para apenas "Brincadeira do Destino". Vcs verão que esta fic terá muitas reviravoltas no decorrer de sua estória....é realmente uma das minhas preferidas neste idioma.

**N/?** (nota da... o que eu seria nesse caso? Oo – Pérola):

Bem... O que eu posso dizer? Eu me apaixonei tanto por essa fic que pedi para a Sakura-chan se eu poderia postá-la aqui. Vocês não imaginam a alegria que senti quando ela autorizou.

A história é maravilhosa. Espero que ela tenha tantas reviews quanto a original e a tradução. Sem dúvidas as garotas merecem. Elas estão fazendo um excelente trabalho. Bem... Não vou me estender muito aqui. Espero que tenham gostado do primeiro cap, mesmo ele sendo pequenino.

Beijos

Pérola

**Prévia do próximo capítulo: **

_***Os amigos de Rukia decidem fazer uma festa de despedida para ela._

_***Ichigo desaparece no meio da festa._

_***Uma despedida inusitada._

**Próximo capítulo:**

**Boa Sorte!  
**


	2. Boa Sorte!

_**Escrevo fanfics para divertir as pessoas e me divertir, e sei que não estou fazendo nada de errado.**_

**Disclamier:** Bleach pertence à Tite Kubo.

**Disclamier2: **Essa fic pertence à kuchiki-zelda.

**Disclamier3:** A tradução dessa fic pertence à Sakura Hime Sama.

Summary: _Chegou o momento de Rukia partir para a Soul Society. Ichigo a acompanhará? Ou será incapaz de deixar seu mundo? Além disso, se dará conta de seus sentimentos antes que seja tarde demais? Enquanto isso uma estranha conspiração está se formando em torno da Sociedade de Almas (SS), a qual parece vir das mãos do próprio Rei..._

_

* * *

_

**BRINCADEIRA DO DESTINO**

.

**Capítulo II - BOA SORTE!**

.

- Não Kuchiki-san! Isso é muito triste! – exclamou uma desolada Inoue.

- Não é pra tanto Inoue-san - respondeu Rukia sorrindo com sua típica voz de colegial.  
Estavam no intervalo e Rukia acabara de comentar com suas colegas que iria embora no próximo domingo. Claro que não havia dito: "Vou embora da Terra para a Soul Society!" mas sim "Oh hoho… É uma pena, mas terei que me mudar de cidade, portanto também de escola, vou sentir muita saudade". Disse tudo isso rapidamente e adicionou a última frase com a intenção de encerrar o assunto, porém para Inoue (que sabia o real significado do que sua amiga acabava de dizer) a notícia parecia doer muito. Agora todos os amigos estavam fazendo um grande escândalo devido ao anúncio.

- Que terrível notícia Kuchiki-san! - Gritou una alterada Chizuru - Mas ainda temos tempo para avançar em nossa relação! Dizendo isso se jogou para cima de Rukia, porém para a sorte da pequena morena, Tatsuki logrou interceptá-la em "pleno vôo" e com um soco lhe atirou no chão.

- Deixe-a em paz, Chizuru! Certamente você é uma das razões pelas quais Kuchiki vai embora! Definitivamente quer ir pra longe daqui antes de criar um trauma psicológico!

Enquanto Tatsuki seguia dando uma bronca em Chizuru e agora também em Keigo, que da mesma forma havia tentando dar uma despedida amorosa em Rukia, do outro lado do terraço os meninos estavam comentando a notícia.

- Será uma pena que Kuchiki-san vá embora - comentou Mizuiro - Agora Ichigo voltará a ser o mesmo amargurado de sempre…

- Que diabos significa isso? - gritou um Ichigo muito alterado, porém Mizuiro se limitou a sorrir com sua cara de menino inocente. - Acaso está insinuando que esta anã é especial para mim? Sério, você acha que… - não pode terminar, uma caixa de suco havia estalado em sua cara.

- Oh Kurosaki-kun! Que terrível, sinto muito! Meu suco "acidentalmente" deslizou de minhas mãos! - Exclamou Rukia com lágrimas nos olhos - Por favor, deixe-me levá-lo para a enfermaria! - Dito isso o arrastou por todo o terraço, em direção aos degraus.

- Maldita! Isso doeu! - Reclamou Ichigo, enquanto desciam pelas escadas - Por que fez isso?

- Você merece por me chamar de anã, idiota. Além disso… - Mostrou o celular para Ichigo - Hollow.

Enquanto isso no terraço…

- Kurosaki é um idiota - falou Ishida enquanto ajeitava os óculos. Chado e Mizuiro concordaram.

- Vou sentir tanto a falta de Kuchiki-san - choramingou Inoue. Tatsuki a olhou preocupada.

-Não fique tão triste Orihime - disse Tatsuki, queria confortar sua melhor amiga, por um instante teve a idéia de dizer-lhe que pelo menos sua mais perigosa rival (em relação a Ichigo) não estaria mais ali, porém logo se deu conta que falar isso seria horrível. Além do mais, Kuchiki também lhe agradava. Por último lhe veio uma idéia – Já sei Orihime! O que acha se fizermos algo para demonstrar a Kuchiki que sentiremos sua falta?

- Como o que, Tatsuki-chan?- perguntou Inoue.

- Que tal uma festa?- disse Tatsuki alegremente. Todos concordaram entusiasmados, menos Chado e Ishida, que não se entusiasmavam por quase nada.

O resto da semana foi incrivelmente cheia para a pobre Rukia.

Na quinta-feira Yoruichi praticamente a seqüestrou e teve que passar o dia com ela. Ichigo se irritou quando Rukia se negou a dizer o que tinha feito durante toda a quinta com a deusa da velocidade.

Na sexta-feira, uma tristonha Inoue lhe pediu que passasse o resto do dia com ela. O que Rukia aceitou com gosto, pois Inoue era uma amiga muito querida. Após as aulas foram ao shopping onde comeram sorvete, visitaram várias lojas e jogaram na lan house, onde pela primeira vez Rukia conseguiu vencer Tatsuki no jogo "House of dead". Depois disso, Inoue e Rukia foram para a casa da primeira. A pequena shinigami passaria a noite ali. Após um jantar peculiar, as garotas se dispuseram a conversar.

- De verdade, vou sentir muita saudade, Kuchiki-san - disse Inoue.

- Inoue não diga mais isso! - falou Rukia - Não é como se eu nunca mais fosse voltar… Posso regressar à Terra de vez em quando. E mais, me esforçarei muito em meu trabalho para poder visitá-los seguido!

- Verdade? Promete?

- Claro! Prometo! - exclamou a morena, levantando o polegar.

- Fico feliz em ouvir isso… - disse a ruivinha com um sorriso, porém logo voltou a se entristecer – Ainda que… Kurosaki-kun vai sentir muito a sua falta…

- O que está falando? Esse idiota estará melhor sem mim. - murmurou Rukia tentando fingir um sorriso – Além do que a única coisa que faço é lhe trazer problemas...

- Isso é mentira! - exclamou Inoue bastante alterada. Rukia deu um pulo, a ruivinha a pegou de surpresa. - Kuchiki-san, você é uma pessoa muito importante para Kurosaki-kun. Não esqueça que… Uh? O que foi Kuchiki-san?

Rukia, subitamente, tinha levantado seu prato na frente de Inoue.

- Poderia me servir mais, Inoue? E o que tinha nessa receita? Jamais havia provado algo assim!

-Oh! Claro, Kuchiki-san! - disse Inoue alegremente, enquanto enchia o prato de Rukia e começava a lhe explicar a horrorosa receita.

Rukia suspirou mentalmente. Pela primeira vez, o estranho costume de Inoue de mudar facilmente de assunto havia sido positivo. Por alguma razão, nesses momentos não queria falar de Ichigo… Lhe dava dor de estômago. Porém o que lhe doeu mais foi escutar o que Inoue tinha colocado na sua comida...

O resto da noite passaram falando do novo capítulo de seu manga preferido, do programa de Don Kanonji e de outras besteiras...

O sábado era um dia que Rukia esperava ansiosamente. Pois a família Kurosaki, com a exceção de Ichigo, ao se interar da triste notícia, decidiram levá-la a uma viagem familiar e o lugar que visitariam seria a praia.

Rukia estava muito emocionada porque não conhecia o mar, pra dizer a verdade, todos pareciam entusiasmados neste dia, até Karin, afinal simpatizava muito com Rukia.

O único que seguia com a testa franzida e como se nada estivesse acontecendo, era Ichigo. Durante toda a semana estava com um humor de cão, ainda que Rukia tivesse que admitir que parecia pior do que o normal.

Ichigo continuava sem compreender o porquê de estar tão mal-humorado. Sim, Rukia ia embora, mas e daí? Sempre poderia visitá-los e seguramente chegaria para importunar a cada momento. _"Porém não será mais o mesmo."_ Aí estava de novo! Essa maldita voz que estava incomodando durante quase toda a semana! A verdade é que ele...

- Oi Onii-chan! - gritou Yuzu tirando-o de seus pensamentos - Quer voltar para a realidade agora e se apressar em colocar o guarda-sol?

- Eh? Ah! Já vou! - exclamou Ichigo enquanto se apressava para colocar o bendito guarda-sol. Depois de acomodar as coisas em baixo do guarda-sol, Ichigo se incorporou e observou suas irmãs. Ambas, que nem ele, já estavam em traje de banho e pareciam muito contentes, em especial, Karin.

-Eto… já deu? - perguntou Rukia timidamente. Ichigo a viu, e então compreendeu porque queriam que ele se apressasse. Desde que desceram do carro, Karin estava cobrindo os olhos de Rukia com as mãos, dizendo que não as tiraria até que realmente estivessem na frente da praia. Diferente de Karin e Yuzu, Rukia ainda estava com a saída de banho branca por cima do biquíni.

-Sim, já estamos prontos… mas onde está o papai? - disse Yuzu com tom preocupado.

- HERE I AM, MY KIDS!- gritou alguém do céu. Isshin caiu na frente deles ao estilo Don Kanonji, atirando areia pra tudo que é lado. Eles estavam a ponto de reclamar quando viram o traje de seu pai. Era um desses que se usava nos anos vinte e que somente o Pateta* usaria hoje, era comprido e com listras vermelhas, sinceramente horrível. Depois de deixar o velho inconsciente, os três filhos e Rukia se encaminharam para a beira do mar.

Finalmente, Karin tirou as mãos dos olhos de Rukia.

Ela ficou admirada, era a coisa mais bonita que já tinha visto em toda a sua vida. Jamais havia visto algo tão enorme e atraente. O ir e vir da água era um mistério para ela. Simplesmente, não queria deixar de olhar.

Ao mesmo tempo, Ichigo também era incapaz de dirigir seu olhar para outro lado. Só que o dele estava voltado para uma pequena shinigami, que tinha a expressão mais linda que ele jamais vira.

- Ei Rukia-chan! Venha conosco! - gritou Yuzu, que já estava na água.

- Já vou!- gritou Rukia, começando a tirar a saída de banho - Ten Ichi!** - exclamou a morena quando terminou. E se dirigiu para onde estavam as meninas.

Ichigo ficou petrificado quando Rukia tirou a saída de banho e revelou um biquíni azul que indiscutivelmente ficava espetacular nela.

Sem se dar conta, o rapaz imediatamente encontrou-se lutando com o inesperado impulso de se atirar em cima de Rukia e comê-la com beijos. Espancou-se mentalmente. Como podia estar pensando nisso? Está certo que nunca tinha visto a morena com tão pouca roupa, mas não era pra tanto... O que tinha essa baixinha que o fazia perder a razão desta forma? Por favor! Nem quando viu Yoruichi-san pelada teve esses pensamentos… Se bem que, na verdade, Yoruichi-san lhe dava um pouco de medo… Mas esta não era a questão! Agh! Hormônios! Definitivamente era culpa dos hormônios!

Irritado consigo mesmo, decidiu que era melhor tirar um cochilo, foi quando se encontrou frente a frente com seu pai.

- O que aconteceu filho? Não vai se divertir com a encantadora Rukia-chan?

- Cala a boca! E o que pode ter ela de encantadora?

- Ah entendi… Então continuará imaturo… Que… Que desgraça de filho… - disse Isshin dramaticamente.

- Cala a boca! Olha quem falando de maturidade!

- Bem Ichigo, se não quer se divertir por bem, se divertirá por mal - dito isso agarrou Ichigo por um braço e o jogou no chão – Minhas filhas! - gritou Isshin para as três garotas, afinal Rukia também era tratada como sua filha – Quem quer enterrar o Ichigo na areia?

- Eu! - responderam as três ao mesmo tempo.

- Esperem! Não!- gritou o pobre rapaz.

- _"Desfruta o tempo que te resta meu filho... Não queira se lamentar mais tarde…"_

Eram cinco da manhã de domingo e Ichigo ainda não estava dormindo. A semana passou e ele não tinha conseguido falar a sós com Rukia. Não é que se importasse muito, na verdade... Ah! A quem queria enganar? Essa era a razão do seu mau humor: não ter aproveitado o tempo…

Ouviu Kon soluçar enquanto sonhava, Ichigo franziu ainda mais a testa, o estúpido leão de pelúcia desde que ficou sabendo da notícia, a única coisa que fazia, era chorar rios de lágrimas por sua Nee-san. No entanto… ainda tinha todo o domingo até a meia-noite… o garoto dormiu com este último pensamento.

Lamentavelmente seus planos foram por água a baixo, quando mais tarde, todos os seus amigos apareceram de repente, com a surpresa de que fariam uma festa para Rukia, que obviamente seria na casa de Ichigo. Quanta confiança!

Às dez da noite Ichigo se encontrava em sua casa, no meio de uma festa e bastante mal-humorado. Durante todo o dia só falou com Rukia, quem sabe, umas duas vezes.

Levantou o olhar e a viu, nestes momentos estava rindo maravilhada em ver quantos golpes Keigo poderia receber de Tatsuki.

Ichigo suspirou. Pelo menos ela estava se divertindo… Levantou e se dirigiu, um pouco decepcionado, para o seu quarto. Ao chegar ali escutou um barulho familiar: o celular da Rukia. Hollow! Mas não podia interrompê-la... Finalmente decidiu ir sozinho, se converteu em shinigami e pegou o celular da morena.

O ruivo percebeu que este não era o seu dia, quando após derrotar o Hollow, apareceram mais cinco, acabava com um e aparecia outro. Por acaso era o dia dos hollows ou o quê? Depois de uma eternidade, por fim pararam de vir. Então, se dispôs a voltar para a festa. Peraí! Um calafrio passou pelo seu corpo, lentamente pegou o celular e olhou a hora... Cinco pra uma!??

Droga… Droga… Droga… O tempo havia passado, Rukia já foi.

Bastante deprimido começou a caminhar distraidamente. Sem perceber se dirigiu para o lugar onde sua mãe havia morrido. Deixou-se cair na grama e apoiou a cabeça nas mãos. Não pode se despedir dela.

Estava pensando nisso quando alguém lhe bateu na cabeça, fazendo com que desse de cara no chão.

-Ouch…- gemeu o rapaz enquanto se ajeitava, ergueu os olhos e ficou surpreso ao ver quem tinha lhe batido – O quê? Rukia o que faz aqui?

- Como "o que eu faço aqui"? É óbvio, idiota. Estava te procurando! – respondeu Rukia com o entre cenho franzido. Ichigo notou que ela já estava em sua forma de shinigami.

- O que quero dizer… É que... Por que ainda está aqui? Já é quase uma.

- Quase uma? Ichigo, faltam cinco para a meia-noite... – disse Rukia girando os olhos, deixando-os em branco.

- Eh? Mas no teu celular… - começou a dizer Ichigo, enquanto mostrava o aparelho para a garota.

- Ah isso!- interrompeu Rukia – É que quando conectei o telefone ao computador, para baixar uma música, sem querer desconfigurei a hora…

- Você fez o quê? - exclamou Ichigo – Peraí, desde quando você aprendeu a usar o computador? - Rukia fez cara de inocente e Ichigo decidiu que era melhor não saber a resposta – E pode se saber qual música a senhorita baixou?

- Ah, já te mostro! - disse ela alegremente enquanto se sentava ao lado de Ichigo. Pegou o celular e foi procurar a música – Está aqui! – Então, começou a tocar a música "Number one", aquela que diz "If you wanna see some action… be the center of…" – Não é legal? - perguntou Rukia com a mesma cara que fica quando mostra seus desenhos.

- É ridícula! - respondeu Ichigo. Rukia o fulminou com o olhar. E sem aviso prévio a garota lhe bateu o mais forte que pode.

- Cachorra! Por que fez isso? - berrou Ichigo colocando-se em pé. A morena fez o mesmo.

- Por ter saído da festa sem avisar ninguém! Todos estavam te procurando! - replicou Rukia e logo voltou a bater em Ichigo – E não me chame assim, idiota!

- Ah, já sei! Estava preocupada comigo? - perguntou Ichigo com um sorrisinho de satisfação, que não agradou muito a Rukia. Era certo que estava preocupada, mas não pensava em dizer isso a ele, além do mais estava bastante ofendida, porque durante quase toda a semana ele a ignorou.

- Não, não estava preocupada contigo. O que ocorre, é que você pode chegar a ser tão incompetente, que é capaz de cortar o plus ao invés do Hollow. - respondeu Rukia. Este comentário feriu bastante o orgulho de Ichigo.

- Como se atreve? Se eu fosse você, não falaria de incompetência...

- O que quer dizer com isso? gritou Rukia.

- Você sabe o que eu quero dizer, tonta.

- Estúpido!

- Idiota!

- Imbecil!

- Anã!

- Besta!

- Teus desenhos são horríveis!

- Teu cabelo é ridículo!

- Tábua de passar!

- Brutamontes!

- Mulher-macho!

- E você grita como uma mulherzinha!

- Ah, sim? Pois você é...

- Agh! Esquece!- cortou Rukia, deu a volta e começou a caminhar na direção contrária.  
Mas Ichigo não a deixaria sair com a última palavra, não desta vez. Ainda contava com um bom repertório de insultos. Alcançou a garota e agarrou sua mão. Aproximou sua cara do ouvido da morena para destratar um pouco mais, foi quando algo saiu errado. Rukia, inesperadamente, tinha girado o rosto, também com a intenção de lhe xingar, então, sucedeu algo que eles não esperavam: se beijaram.

Ambos permaneceram como estátuas, não podiam fazer nada. Simplesmente ficaram com os lábios unidos e com os olhos bem abertos devido à surpresa. Em um instante, seus cérebros voltaram a funcionar e se separaram rapidamente. Nenhum deles se atrevia a dizer algo, nem a se olhar nos olhos. Ambos estavam exageradamente vermelhos. Depois de um silêncio bastante incômodo, o orgulho decidiu falar por eles.

- Se falar para alguém sobre isso, juro que te mato!- gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

Deram-se conta do imaturo que soou e não puderam evitar sorrir. Ichigo passou a mão no cabelo e Rukia coçou a bochecha.

- Bem…

- Sim…

- Acho que já é hora de ir - murmurou Rukia.

- Ah…

- Então, até mais Ichigo - disse a garota enquanto dava uns tapinhas carinhosos no peito do garoto.

- Ah… até mais - respondeu Ichigo. A morena deu a volta e começou a caminhar - Rukia?  
- Sim?- perguntou a shinigami girando o rosto.

-Te cuida… Volta logo… - murmurou Ichigo.

-Ah… Se cuida você também, Ichigo - lhe respondeu com um sorriso, logo desapareceu na escuridão, deixando-o completamente sozinho. Mesmo que o garoto se sentisse um pouco triste, não podia tirar o sorriso bobo que tinha no rosto.

- _"Que primeiro beijo mais ridículo… mesmo assim, não o trocaria por nada..."_

_

* * *

_

**N/T** (nota da tradutora - Sakura):

_Ufa! Capítulo grandinho, hein? ._

_**Quando for assim vocês preferem que eu divida ou que poste tudo de uma vez mesmo**_

_Bem, vamos às notas:_

_*Pateta: aquele personagem de Walt Disney, também chamado de Goofy no exterior._

_** Ten Ichi! -- deve ser alguma expressão em japonês, gomen ne, não consegui sua tradução, então preferi deixar como está._

_Pretendo postar o terceiro capítulo na sexta-feira, a preview dele vem mais tarde._

_Por favor, não sejam tímidos e comentem o que estão achando da fic e da tradução^^_

_Ja mata ne!_

Pra quem não se lembra, a música que a Rukia baixou é esta aqui:

Site do youtube antes: /watch?v=j8Jq54CeWQs

**N/?** (nota da – ainda não sei o que sou nessa fic – Pérola):

Bem, vou usar minha nota para responder às reviews ;)

**Chibi's-Chan**: Fico feliz que esteja gostando n.n Mas os parabéns pela tradução são todos da Sakura-chan. Eu só trago essa maravilhosa fic para vocês. Beijos e espero que tenha gostado desse cap.

**Juh-san**: Oi Ju. Que bom que está gostando. Até alcançar a tradutora as postagens serão rápidas. Já estou arrumando o cap 3 e sábado eu posto ele ;) Beijos e até lá.

**Prévia do próximo capítulo**

**by Sakura**

_Ama-me fielmente,_

_percebe a minha fidelidade_

_totalmente de coração_

_e de toda a mente,_

_estou presente_

_mesmo quando estou longe:_

_quem ama de tal modo_

_É TORTURADO NA RODA. *_

**Próximo capítulo:**

**Má Sorte!**


	3. Má Sorte

_**Escrevo fanfics para divertir as pessoas e me divertir, e sei que não estou fazendo nada de errado.**_

**Disclamier:** Bleach pertence à Tite Kubo.

**Disclamier2: **Essa fic pertence à kuchiki-zelda.

**Disclamier3:** A tradução dessa fic pertence à Sakura Hime Sama.

Summary: _Chegou o momento de Rukia partir para a Soul Society. Ichigo a acompanhará? Ou será incapaz de deixar seu mundo? Além disso, se dará conta de seus sentimentos antes que seja tarde demais? Enquanto isso uma estranha conspiração está se formando em torno da Sociedade de Almas (SS), a qual parece vir das mãos do próprio Rei..._

_

* * *

_

**BRINCADEIRA DO DESTINO**

.

**Capítulo III - MÁ SORTE!**

.

Passaram-se dois meses desde que Rukia partiu e Ichigo ainda não compreendia plenamente porque se sentia tão mal. Sim, sabia que ia sentir a falta dela, mas não era pra tanto, não era como se ela tivesse morrido... Só em pensar nisso já sentia calafrios e se irritava consigo mesmo por sequer se atrever a imaginar tal fato. Mas é que... A sensação de que algo de ruim pudesse acontecer e ele ali sem saber de nada... Afinal tinha prometido protegê-la… Sim, era isso! Por isso se sentia tão incômodo, não era nada mais... Ou era?

Todos perceberam a repentina mudança de humor de Ichigo, justo como Mizuiro previu, se converteu em um amargurado ou pior. Nos primeiros dias, sua usual testa franzida estava mais evidente, para logo então, adquirir uma estranha expressão que a ninguém agradava: como se estivesse perdido, em outro lugar, muito longe, e que a maioria sabia onde se encontrava... Ao lado dela...

Para Ichigo, em particular, lhe irritava muito o fato de que todos estivessem tão preocupados por ele. Por que ninguém entendia que não estava acontecendo nada de mal com ele? Somente se sentia um pouco indisposto, nada mais… Será que não entendem que é natural nele se preocupar pelos demais? _"Sim, só que não é natural preocupar-se TANTO…"_.

Tanto que já não tinha fome; tanto que às vezes respondia mal a quem tentava ser amável com ele – para logo ter que se desculpar envergonhado - tanto que já nem sequer podia dormir bem, devido a vários pesadelos em que se repetiam os fatos ocorridos no dia da morte de sua mãe, só que com a diferença de que eram com Rukia.

O garoto se sentia tão frustrado. Como é possível que fosse tão patético? Acaso havia se tornado tão dependente dela? NÃO! Não era possível, seu orgulho, sua imagem que tanto lhe custou criar, não lhe permitiam aceitar querer tanto a alguém.

Ichigo não se dava conta de que quanto mais tentava negar seus sentimentos mais lamentável e irritadiço se tornava.

- Estou preocupada com Kurosaki-kun… - murmurou Inoue, pela enésima vez.

- Não se preocupe por esse idiota, Inoue-san – disse Ishida. Francamente já estava farto de que durante esses dois meses, o principal tema das conversas fosse Ichigo - Ele já deixou bem claro que não quer falar no assunto e que seu atual comportamento não tem nada que ver com a partida de Kuchiki-san. Além disso, recorda como nos tratou da última vez em que tentamos abordar o tema.

-Sim, porém estou certa de que não fez de propósito… - lhe respondeu Inoue. Chado assentiu.

- Na verdade concordo com ambos - comentou Tatsuki - Ishida tem razão, Ichigo é um idiota; porém Orihime acertou, Ichigo está mal… Suas irmãs me contaram que quase não come e só fica encerrado no quarto. Sua atual forma de ser me lembra um pouco como era quando sua madre morreu… Bem, claro que não é igual… Isso seria impossível… Mas simplesmente me recorda um pouco…

- Tsk… Imaginem como está agindo só porque foi embora, não posso nem imaginar sua reação se ela tivesse morrido… - disse Ishida.

- ISHIDA-KUN! - Saltou Inoue, assustando a todos. - Não diga isso, por favor! Isso foi muito cruel!

- Si… sinto muito, Inoue-san…- respondeu Ishida, arrependido – Realmente não foi minha intenção...

- Bem, seja o que for, alguém tem que falar com ele - disse Tatsuki, um pouco incômoda pelo comentário de Uryu - Aposto o que quiserem, que esse tonto está assim, porque nem sequer sabe o que realmente o está afligindo.

- Mas quem? - Perguntou Inoue – Depois daquele dia que tentamos conversar, está nos evitando.

- Hmmm - disse Chado, enquanto concordava.

- Oh! Já sei! - exclamou Inoue - Creio que Ishida-kun deveria falar com ele.

- Que? Mas e por que eu?

- Orihime tem razão - apoiou Tatsuki - Ishida, você é o único que pode falar com o Ichigo. Afinal não é tão próximo dele e, portanto, poderá ser mais direto sem desviar da tangente na hora da conversa.

- Sim, Ishida pode dizer o que pensamos sem se preocupar muito com Ichigo - disse Chado.

- Oye… Eto… Eu também me preocupo com Kurosaki… - Começou a dizer Ishida com uma gota. Que imagem tinham dele?

- Sim, mas como já disse é o único que poderá ser mais objetivo na hora de falar com ele - disse Tatsuki.

- Mas… Estão certos disso? Está segura disso Inoue-san?

Todos se voltaram para Inoue. Afinal, eles eram bastante perceptivos e sabiam o que Orihime sentia por Ichigo. Na verdade, os únicos que não tinham se dado conta dos sentimentos da garota eram Ichigo e Rukia.

Inoue hesitou por um momento. Simplesmente não podia evitar, há dois meses se encontrava em um grande dilema. Enquanto uma parte dela estava triste com a partida de Rukia e com a mudança de humor de Ichigo; a outra estava muito feliz, pois sabia que sem Rukia no meio, teria mais chances com o ruivo. Finalmente, deixou seus sentimentos de lado, a felicidade de Ichigo era mais importante, além disso, ainda não tinham toda a certeza de que Kurosaki estava assim por causa da pequena shinigami. Ainda existia um pouquinho de esperança.

- Sim, Ishida-kun. Por favor, sei que você pode - disse Inoue com um triste sorriso - Por favor, te peço.

- De acordo, Inoue-san.

oOo

- Droga! - gritou Ichigo, enquanto corria pelas ruas de Karakura. Tinha recebido o alarme de que um Hollow ia aparecer, porém as coordenadas não estavam claras, se não o encontrasse logo, alguém poderia sair ferido. Chegou ao parque, se deteve por um momento para recuperar o ar. Enquanto ofegava (havia corrido bastante) seu olhar dirigiu-se inconscientemente até os balanços. As recordações de sua deusa da morte lhe golpearam de imediato. Tão perdido em seus pensamentos estava que não sentiu a repentina aparição de uma reiatsu.

- Te peguei shinigami!!- gritou uma horrorosa voz, atrás de Ichigo. O rapaz percebeu que não poderia se defender a tempo do ataque, inconscientemente fechou os olhos esperando o golpe, porém este nunca chegou; o único que ouviu foi uma explosão atrás dele.

-Está de dar pena, Kurosaki - Ichigo abriu os olhos e se encontrou frente a frente com Ishida.

- Oh! Cale-se, idiota! – Alfinetou o alaranjado. O fato de ser salvo pelo Quincy não lhe foi nada engraçado.

- Tsk… Esses seus modos Kurosaki… tanto tempo e continua igual - murmurou Ishida.

Ichigo não lhe deu ouvidos e se deixou cair na grama.

O jovem Quincy o observou por um momento, Ichigo tinha ocultado seu rosto entre as mãos, realmente estava de dar pena. Ishida decidiu que já era o momento de falar - Mmmm… Já se passaram dois meses, não é? - Ichigo continuou ignorando-o - Ela disse que nos visitaria, mas não foi assim. Inoue-san e os outros estavam se perguntando por quê. Sabe algo dela?

- E por que haveria de saber? - Murmurou o shinigami substituto, ainda sem levantar o rosto.

Ishida sorriu para si mismo, ao menos estava respondendo. Sim, essa era a melhor estratégia, não perguntar sobre ele e sua repentina mudança de humor, senão sobre ela, seu ponto fraco.

- Talvez tenha muitas missões… Claro, agora é tenente, deve estar ocupada… - disse Ishida - Ou talvez… Algo de ruim aconteceu e não nos disseram nada - Ichigo começou a levantar o rosto – Afinal de contas, as missões dos tenentes são mais perigosas…

- Você acha que…? - Sussurrou Ichigo. O rapaz tinha lutado contra todo o seu ser para não cair na armadilha de Ishida, porém já não conseguia mais se conter.

- Humm, parece preocupado Kurosaki. Pensei que ela não te importava tanto.

- Claro que me importa, idiota! - Gritou Ichigo zangado - É minha amiga, afinal!

-Ah tá… Não fique assim… Talvez esteja bem e só está muito ocupada com Abarai… Sabe como é…

- O que quer dizer com isso? – Perguntou o Morango-kun tentando fingir indiferença, tarefa na qual falhou miseravelmente.

-Bem… Refiro-me a que... Você viu, não? Parece que ambos têm uma boa relação, portanto dariam um belo casal...

- E quem te disse isso?! - Gritou Ichigo perdendo a compostura.

- Calma Kurosaki… Isso não deveria te incomodar, afinal de contas é sua amiga... Deveria se alegrar por ela.

- Eu … Eu só…

- Hahaha! Que imaturo... Por Deus Kurosaki, parece que está com ciúmes!

- Claro que não! Eu... O único…

- Tche… Não se abata tanto… Pra ser sincero não creio que Kuchiki-san ande pensando neste tipo de coisa… Pelo menos ela não, já não poderia dizer o mesmo de Abarai.

- Acaso… Renji! Maldição Ishida! O que quer me dizer? - Gritou Ichigo se colocando em pé.

Ishida tomou ar; chegara o momento de dizer tudo, já não podia mais perder tempo. - Me parece Kurosaki que já é hora de deixar teu orgulho e imaturidade de lado e perceber o que você realmente sente.

- O que… - Iniciou Ichigo, mas Ishida o interrompeu.

- Desde que Kuchiki-san partiu, você começou a se comportar de uma maneira patética. Todos nós notamos, mas você ainda insiste que a sua mudança não tem a ver com ela. Então, o que diabos esta acontecendo? Tentamos falar contigo, mas a única coisa que você faz é fugir de nós. Todos estão muito preocupados contigo e eu francamente já estou farto de que você continue se comportando como um moleque.

- Eu não…

- Claro que sim! Só te digo que se decida de uma vez. Na minha opinião você é o típico exemplo de alguém que não sabe o que tem até que o perde. Oh, melhor dizendo, temo que a psicologia tenha uma secção para ti, sim, definitivamente é do tipo que adora o impossível...

- Quer parar de me psico-analisar??!!

- Claro Kurosaki… Somente pensa no que te disse… Ah, e se voltar a responder mal para Inoue-san, terá que se ver comigo – Dito isto, Ishida deu a volta e se foi. Deixando um Ichigo com seus confusos pensamentos.

oOo

- Muito bem! Tenham um bom final de semana! – Anunciou alegremente a professora no final da aula de Sexta. Todos se levantaram rapidamente, porém ninguém de forma tão exagerada como Ichigo, que quase derrubou a mesa, agarrou sua mochila e se dirigiu correndo para a porta.

- Kurosaki-kun? - Perguntou Inoue.

Ichigo se deteve e girou a cabeça para ver a garota. - Oh! Sinto muito Inoue, estou com pressa! Nos vemos na Segunda! – Disse com um sorriso enquanto abandonava a sala. Todos ficaram surpreendidos.

- Você é incrível Ishida-kun! - Exclamou Inoue alegremente - Somente falou com ele na Segunda e imediatamente Kurosaki-kun ficou mais feliz. Diga-nos, o que foi que você fez?

- Eh… não fiz nada Inoue-san… Na verdade, não disse muito…

- Então estava assim por causa da Kuchiki-san? - perguntou Tatsuki.

- Realmente… Ele… Bem, não ficou claro… Só estava um pouco confuso - disse Ishida.

Era mentira, ele sabia muito bem que Ichigo estava assim por causa de Rukia e também sabia que neste momento o Morango se dirigia a toda velocidade para Soul Society; mas não queria dizer isso na frente de Inoue.

Orihime suspirou mentalmente, ainda existia um pouquinho de esperança.

Quando os pés de Ichigo tocaram o solo do Rukongai, uma onda de emoção lhe golpeou (e também um pouco de pó).

Depois da conversa com Ishida, o garoto se viu obrigado a ter uma boa sessão de reflexão interior. Imediatamente a resposta para todos os seus problemas apareceu: ELA. Como podia ter sido tão tonto? Por que não tinha percebido? Era tão óbvio! A verdadeira razão pela qual se sentia tão mal. De um modo estranho, ao conhecer a resposta, se sentiu feliz como nunca.

Após descobrir a verdade, decidiu ir até a Soul Society o quanto antes. Urahara lhe dissera que o portal estaria pronto na sexta e assim foi. Entrou na Sereitei com a ajuda de Jidanbou, logo se dirigiu para o quartel do 13° esquadrão, o pior foi que se perdeu e, de alguma forma, foi parar no 11° esquadrão. Começou então a procurar algum conhecido.

- Ei! - gritou ao encontrar Ikkaku e Yumichika. Os dois se voltaram para vê-lo.

- Ichigo? - Perguntou Ikkaku – O que faz aqui?

-Ah… É que eu…

- Ahá Ichigo, sabia que viria! - Gritou alguém atrás deles. O alaranjado levou um bom susto. Era Zaraki Kenpachi.

- Eh… Kenpachi acho que hoje não vou poder… Estou procurando Rukia - disse Ichigo. Todos fizeram cara de "Ahá, te pegamos!" Menos Kenpachi que parecia bem frustrado.

- Bah, Ichigo! Já entrou na idade destas frescuras! - Dizendo isso se virou e foi embora, não sem antes ameaçá-lo de que na próxima vez não se salvaria. Ichigo suspirou, não queria admitir, mas pensava que o que estava prestes a fazer, necessitaria mais coragem do que lutar contra Kenpachi.

- Então… Por acaso vocês sabem onde Rukia está? - Perguntou Ichigo.

- Kuchiki… Deixe-me ver… Ah sim! Lembrei! Passou toda a semana com Renji fazendo sabe Deus o quê! - Disse Ikkaku. Ichigo sentiu seu estômago dar voltas.

- Como posso encontrá-la? - Perguntou Ichigo apertando inconscientemente o punho.

- Ah, é fácil! - Disse Yumichika alegremente. Murmurou um estranho encantamento e uma borboleta infernal apareceu - Esta borboleta te guiará até onde ela está e não se preocupe tanto, não estão fazendo nada demais, parece que ouvi falar algo sobre um treinamento.

- Ah, claro! Obrigado! - Gritou Ichigo, enquanto começava a correr atrás de sua guia.

O garoto sentia um nó no estômago, logo estaria ao seu lado e por fim lhe diria o que em realidade sentia. Estava apaixonado por ela. Uma vez que lhe confessasse... O que ela responderia? Bem, independente da resposta não podia mais viver desta forma... Teria que arriscar!

Com um grande sorriso, continuou correndo atrás da borboleta. Entraram em uma espécie de bosque, Ichigo não se deu conta que o caminho que seguia ia em direção ao lugar secreto de treino de Urahara e Yoruichi. Inesperadamente, a borboleta se deteve, o rapaz escutou o barulho de passos. _"Deve ser ela!"_ Então, de repente, teve uma idéia, se escondeu entre os arbustos, ah, lhe daria um grande susto! Ao ouvir os passos que se aproximavam, o garoto levantou a vista e teve uma grande surpresa com o que viu. Era Renji, que em seus braços levava uma Rukia profundamente adormecida. Nada havia preparado Ichigo para escutar o que estava prestes a ouvir.

- Puxa Rukia, você me surpreendeu muito!- Murmurou Renji, vendo de canto de olho a morena que dormia em seus braços - Lamento se fui muito exigente contigo… Afinal… Era a tua primeira vez…- Sorriu e lhe deu um beijo na testa - Deve estar exausta…

Ichigo deu a volta o mais silenciosamente possível, e se dirigiu para casa.

Algo havia se partido dentro dele… Talvez seu coração…

* * *

**N/E **(nota da Editora – Pérola):

Bem... O que posso dizer... Depois do Ichida levantar a hipótese de um possível romance entre a Rukia e o Renji, o Ikkaku falar que os dois passaram a semana toda juntos e a cena que o Ichigo viu é normal ele ficasse arrasado e pensasse no pior. Essa situação ainda vai... Cala a boca Pérola .

Ai como é difícil se controlar e não encher vocês de spoiler. Enfim!

Mais um cap para vocês. Para os interessados, no meu perfil tem o calendário de postagens. Essa fic terá uma atualização rápida, já que a tradutora está bem na minha frente.

**xTaSaxProductionx:** Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic. É uma das melhores que já li. Se notar alguma divergência entre a tradução e a original, me avisa que eu aviso a Sakura-chan. E muito obrigada por me ajudar a descobrir meu papel na publicação dessa maravilhosa história \o/ Espero que tenha gostado do trabalho neste cap. Beijos

**Prévia**** do ****próximo****capítulo**

**by kuchiki-zelda & Sakura**

_"Pôs-se de pé a garota_

_como uma pequena rosa;_

Rukia e Renji passam a semana juntos... Fazendo o quê?

_sua face resplandecia,_

_sua boca florescia._

Então foi isso o que aconteceu...

_Eia"_

**Próximo capítulo:**

**É o que parece ser?**


	4. É o que parece ser?

_**Escrevo fanfics para divertir as pessoas e me divertir, e sei que não estou fazendo nada de errado.**_

**Disclamier:** Bleach pertence à Tite Kubo.

**Disclamier2: **Essa fic pertence à kuchiki-zelda.

**Disclamier3:** A tradução dessa fic pertence à Sakura Hime Sama.

Summary: _Chegou o momento de Rukia partir para a Soul Society. Ichigo a acompanhará? Ou será incapaz de deixar seu mundo? Além disso, se dará conta de seus sentimentos antes que seja tarde demais? Enquanto isso uma estranha conspiração está se formando em torno da Sociedade de Almas (SS), a qual parece vir das mãos do próprio Rei..._

_

* * *

_

**BRINCADEIRA DO DESTINO**

.

**Capítulo IV – É O QUE PARECE SER?**

.

- Não mais, chega, por favor! - suplicou Rukia, atirando-se no chão.

Era uma da tarde de segunda-feira e já estava quebrada. Que maneira de começar a semana era essa?

- Levante-se Kuchiki! Você apenas fez cinco mil! - Rukia levantou o olhar, indignada.

- Apenas?!!! - Gritou, fulminando com o olhar a sua torturadora - Soi Fong-taichou! Durante toda a manhã a senhora me pôs para fazer agachamentos, abdominais e todo tipo de exercícios, não agüento mais! É um exagero!

- Bah, Kuchiki! Não sejas tão chorona! O que você fez não foi nada comparado à rotina de exercícios do nosso esquadrão - disse Soi Fong em seu tom usual - Não é mesmo, rapazes? - Perguntou girando o rosto para ver o seu esquadrão, que estava observando o treinamento, o.k., a tortura de Kuchiki Rukia.

- Sim, Soi Fong Taichou! – Gritaram em coro. Rukia deixou os olhos em branco, o pessoal do 2° esquadrão definitivamente era masoquista.

- Vamos Kuchiki, se continuar assim jamais logrará a Bankai! - Lhe advertiu Soi Fong.

- A Bankai? A isso me refiro! - Disse Rukia enquanto se incorporava com uma careta de dor. - Este tipo de treinamento que está me dando, não tem nada que ver com a bankai.

- Tsk… Kuchiki! E o que tu sabes sobre o treinamento da Bankai? – Alfinetou Soi Fong. Rukia franziu o entrecenho. - Não podemos começar sério se tu ainda não estás pronta.

- Claro que estou! Já posso controlar muito bem a shikai e…

- Isso é o de menos! – respondeu a capitã ao mesmo tempo em que fazia um gesto com a mão, como se espantasse algo. A pequena shinigami se surpreendeu. O de menos?

- Como nunca treinou para a bankai, primeiro deve adquirir resistência física e força! Que pelo o que eu vejo, você não tem. E nem tampouco o teu corpo parece ter se desenvolvido. - Rukia sentiu uma pontada de irritação ante tal comentário e estava a ponto de fazer uma cortante observação de que Soi Fong tampouco havia se desenvolvido muito que se possa assim dizer, foi quando notou que o pessoal do esquadrão estava fazendo sinais frenéticos, lhe indicando que não falasse nada sobre isso, ela então, decidiu levá-los em consideração.

- Bem… Não é que eu não tenha resistência física, senão que acabo de regressar de uma longa missão, sabe? É normal que eu esteja cansada - se defendeu Rukia.

- Isso são desculpas, Kuchiki! E quer se apressar? Estou perdendo a paciência! - Replicou Soi Fong. – Você sabe muito bem que não estou fazendo isto porque quero, mas porque Yoruichi-sama me pediu. Portanto, farei com que consiga a bankai ainda que seja a última coisa que eu faça, não penso em decepcionar Yoruichi-sama!!

- _Ugh… esta mulher está louca…_ - pensou Rukia, mas logo teve uma boa idéia - Er… Então o que importa é realizar o pedido de Yoruichi-san, não? E o que ela quer é que eu volt... Quer dizer, que eu obtenha a bankai… Porém não disse que era obrigatório que a senhora me treinasse, né?

- Exato, porém ninguém mais pode te treinar, lembra-te do teu irmão... - disse Soi Fong, que já estava levando em consideração a proposta de Rukia. Porém era certo que ninguém em seu juízo perfeito se atreveria a treinar para bankai a pequena Kuchiki, já que seguramente Kuchiki Byakuya o despedaçaria sem piedade.

Rukia estava prestes a responder quando apareceu uma borboleta infernal.

- Oh… Já está quase na hora. - Murmurou Soi Fong. - Está bem Kuchiki, isto é tudo por hoje. Nos vemos amanhã.

- _De jeito nenhum!_ – Pensou a de olhos azuis.

- Mmm… Por acaso… - Murmurou a capitã. – Você também irá à cerimônia, ou melhor, na demonstração, não é? - Rukia assentiu. - Pois bem, deve prestar atenção em todos os movimentos que realizarem.

- Claro… - respondeu Rukia, pensando em como escaparia no dia de amanhã.

A garota não soube como conseguiu chegar à mansão Kuchiki com suas pernas que mais pareciam feitas de gelatina. Tomou um banho rápido e enquanto se trocava teve uma luta interior. Sua cama a chamava... Ah, parecia tão confortável… Como desejava se deitar e tirar um bom cochilo (de pelo menos uns dois dias…), mas não… Tinha que ir nesta estúpida cerimônia… Se bem que, não deveria estar se queixando, meia Sereitei mataria para poder assistir a esse evento e ela era uma das poucas privilegiadas que poderiam ir. Bem, não é que ela pudesse ir, ela era **obrigada** a ir; ao menos que quisesse desonrar seu sobrenome.

Suspirou, ao menos presenciaria um grande espetáculo; não era todo dia que se via, aqueles que tinham bankai fazerem uma demonstração.

-Ah, é mesmo, me pergunto se ele já foi… - falou Rukia pra si mesma – Hehehe irei lhe desejar boa sorte e de quebra incomodar um pouquinho... – Terminou de ajeitar sua roupa. – Peraí... É minha imaginação ou o kimono está mais largo… hmmp… - A garota decidiu jogar a culpa em Soi Fong. – Tinha me custado tanto aumentar uns quilinhos…

Dirigiu-se ao quartel do 6° esquadrão ainda cambaleando... E jogando pragas em Soi Fong e Yoruichi-san, por lhe ocorrer pedir justo à capitã do 2° esquadrão que lhe treinasse, começou então a buscar o escritório de Renji.

Estava tão ocupada xingando e pensando que suas pernas nunca mais seriam as mesmas, que não percebeu quando alguém apareceu, de repente, na sua frente.

Chocaram-se e Rukia caiu de bunda no chão.

- Ai que dor! - Exclamou a morena enquanto massageava a dolorida retaguarda.

- Oh me descuple, Kuchiki fukutaichou-sama!!!! - Gritou uma garota, claramente assustada. Rukia a olhou. Era a terceira em mando do 6° esquadrão : Aonuma Keiko – Sinto muito mesmo, não foi minha intenção, é que não a vi... – Na garota de olhos azuis saltou uma veia em uma de suas têmporas. Sim, era pequena, sabia disso, mas era necessário que lhe esfregarem isso na cara o tempo todo?

- Eh… Não se preocupe tanto Aonuma-san. - Murmurou Rukia enquanto se colocava em pé com um pouco de dificuldade. Quando parou, se fixou em Keiko. Era alta (para os parâmetros de Rukia claro) já que a morena apenas lhe chegava à altura das omoplatas, seu cabelo era castanho e caía até os ombros; seus olhos eram verdes e nesta hora parecia muito nervosa. – Não precisa ficar assim e, aliás, não é necessário me chamar com esta formalidade. Não sou meu irmão, sabe? Pode me chamar pelo nome…

-Oh claro… Novamente, sinto muito Rukia-san e a senhora…, digo, você pode usar o meu primeiro nome também.

- Ah tá… - Rukia percebeu que estavam na frente da sala do seu amigo - Oye… Veio ver o Renji? Por que vinha com tanta pressa?

- Eh… Não… Só queria lhe desejar boa sorte, mas não importa… - Por alguma razão, a garota ficou vermelha.

- Tem certeza Keiko-san? - Perguntou a morena.

-Sim… Acabo de lembrar que Kuchiki-taichou me pediu que fizesse algo muito importante… Eto… Será melhor que me apresse… A-adeus Rukia-san! - Dizendo isso deu meia volta e se afastou depressa.

A pequena shinigami deu de ombros e entrou no escritório de Renji. Surpreendeu-se ao encontrar o dito cujo profundamente adormecido em cima da mesa. A princípio lhe deu vontade de gritar o mais alto possível, mas logo pensou em algo melhor. Limpou a garganta enquanto se aproximava dele na ponta dos pés.

- Renji… - Sussurrou Rukia no ouvido do seu amigo, imitando de forma perfeita, (e em parte arrepiante) a Byakuya. O que ocorreu a seguir foi muito engraçado, Renji deu um salto enorme enquanto gritava "Ah Taichou! Juro que não estava dormido!!!" Rukia começou a se afogar de tanto rir.

- Que saco Rukia! O que foi? Quer que eu infarte?!!! - Protestou o ruivo. A garota que já tinha conseguido recuperar a compostura respondeu:

- Tsk… Tonto… Por que está bravo? Na verdade te fiz é um favor, já está quase na hora - Renji que ainda a xingava, olhou para o relógio.

- Droga! Por que não me disse antes? - Exclamou o ruivo enquanto tentava se arrumar o mais rápido possível. A pequena shinimagi pôs os olhos em branco, seu amigo não tinha remédio! - Oi Rukia, por acaso viu a minha insígnia de tenente?

-Não… E se fosse você me apressaria, faltam 15 minutos para a cerimônia começar. - Comentou a garota enquanto observava como Renji buscava, feito louco, por sua insígnia. Quando seu amigo por fim a encontrou (no meio de uns livros) Rukia olhou para o seu rosto; pelo canto da boca do ruivo escorria um fiozinho de saliva, além disso tinha a bochecha manchada de tinta, certamente por haver utilizado um dos documentos como almofada. Uma parte malvada do ser de Rukia lhe disse para não falar nada para o amigo... E ela a seguiu. – Bem, está pronto? Vamos?

-Ah… Espera! E Zabimaru?!

Dez minutos depois (demoraram para encontrar a zanpakutou) os dois shinigamis corriam o mais rápido possível em direção à arena do 1° esquadrão.

-Oi, e então, pra que você foi à minha sala? - Perguntou Renji enquanto corria.

- Mmm… Pois pra te desejar boa sorte, não é óbvio? - Respondeu Rukia, que já tinha perdido completamente a sensibilidade das suas pernas.

-Oh… Obrigado… - Murmurou o garoto.

- Renji… Te desejo sorte, mas no fundo quero que você vá mal. - Disse a garota, quase num sussurro. O ruivo a olhou sem acreditar no que acabava de ouvir. - _Os Illuminati…_

- Ah… - Abarai então compreendeu a que se referia sua amiga.

Os Illuminati… O motivo da cerimônia… Os Illuminati são um grupo de shinigamis escolhidos pelo próprio Rei da Soul Society, para que sejam seus mais leais servos e guardiões. Eles são muito mais importantes que o Ouzoku Tokumo. Os Illuminati vivem no próprio palácio do rei e são os únicos que o conhecem em pessoa. Supõe-se que são dezessete, mas há o rumor de que há anos não estão completos. A cada 150 anos se realiza na SS uma espécie de cerimônia/apresentação onde todos os shinigamis da Seireitei que já alcançaram a Bankai fazem uma demonstração desta. Cinco Illuminati assistem a este evento como observadores e depois de dois meses, anunciam o nome do shinigami que foi escolhido para ser um deles. Uma vez tomada esta decisão não se pode fazer mais nada.

Os Illuminati… A elite da elite…

- Tsk… Rukia por que se preocupa…? Você acha que poderiam escolher a mim? - Perguntou o ruivo. A garota fulminou seu amigo com o olhar.

- Claro que sim, Renji! Não leve na brincadeira!

- Tch… Claro… Mas o que há de mau em ser um deles?

- Vejamos… Em primeiro lugar para ser um Illuminati… Tens que morrer!

- Rukia… Nós já estamos mortos… - Replicou Renji com tom cansado. – E não é assim, não tens que morrer.

- Pois bem, não literalmente, porém sim! O shinigami ao qual escolherem será despojado completamente de seus sentimentos, para que se preocupe somente pelo rei e por suas obrigações.

- Mmm… Mas é assim que um shinigami deve ser…

- Não é justo! Nós shinigamis também temos sentimentos! Sim, até Nii-sama! - Abarai a olhou surpreendido, a garota inclusive surpreendeu a si mesma… Talvez tivesse passado tempo demais com os humanos…

- Você sabe a que me refiro! - Ela continuou. - Não somos tão expressivos como os humanos, mas ainda assim… Não somos como os Illuminati, que carecem completamente de sentimentos, ou melhor dizendo, os tiram! O único que lhes importa é seu dever, lutar, o rei… Seriam capazes de assistir o assassinato de seu melhor amigo sem mover um dedo, caso não ordenem ajudar… São como um grupo de Kenpachis ou pior que ele…

- Certo, certo… Cometerei um erro de propósito para cair no ridículo… - Murmurou Renji dando um suspiro. - Por Deus mulher, não te angusties por coisas que nem ocorreram…

- Fico feliz Renji… É que eu não gostaria de te ver convertido em algo assim…

-Ah… O que me espanta é que você não está preocupada com seu irmão. Ele sim, de longe, é muito melhor que eu. – Disse o ruivo.

- Tsk… Claro, o mais certo é que o elejam, porém perdem seu tempo... Nii-sama é o cabeça dos Kuchikis e tem o direito de escolher se quer fazer parte deles ou não… Sua participação é pura formalidade, já que duvido muito que ele aceite.

-Hmph… A sorte dos nobres… - Comentou Renji. A garota franziu a testa - Ah! Claro que não aceitará, pois se o faz, você ficaria responsável pelo clã Kuchiki. Hahahaha!  
Seria o fim da família!

Rukia adoraria dar um soco no amigo, porém neste momento seu corpo não estava em condições de semelhante esforço físico, já era suficiente estar correndo; assim que lhe dedicou o seu olhar mais assassino, enquanto imaginava que algo lhe acontecia. Renji percebeu que sua amiga não lhe machucou e estava prestes a debochar dela quando bateu com o dedão do pé em uma pedra.

-Ouch! - Se queixou o ruivo, enquanto a garota ria e considerava a possibilidade de ter poderes telepáticos. – Deixa de gozação e se apressa… Droga! Se eu chegar atrasado, Kuchiki-Taichou me usará para sua demonstração de bankai…

- Tsk… É culpa sua por ficar dormindo… - De repente, Rukia arregalou os olhos como se acabasse de se dar conta de algo. - É isso Renji! Você pode usar a bankai!

- Oh louvada seja Rukia, a deusa da percepção! - Disse o shinigami acidamente. A garota estava tão alegre, pela idéia que acabava de ter, que nem sequer se ofendeu pelo comentário do amigo.

- Woosh! Está decidido! Pelo resto da semana, você me ajudará a treinar para a bankai. - Exclamou a pequena shinigami alegremente.

- EU O QUÊ?!!!

- É o mais lógico. - Disse Rukia e lhe explicou tudo o que havia passado durante a manhã com Soi Fong.

-Tch… Não fazia idéia de que estava se preparando para a bankai… Surpreende-me que tenha escolhido sua semana livre para isso, pensei que fosse visitar Ichigo.

- Bem… Isso era o que eu pretendia fazer... - Comentou a garota com sinceridade e um pouco vermelha. - Porém Yoruichi-san me propôs o treinamento e não podia dizer que não (melhor dizendo, não devia) assim tive que cancelar minha visita à Terra… - Suspirou - Então… Me ajudará?

Renji esteva tentado a recusar, um: porque achava que era muito arriscado para ela; dois: se Byakuya descobrisse, já poderia ir despedindo-se de suas extremidades por causa de Senbonzakura. Apesar disso, Abarai continuava sem defesas frente ao olhar de "boa menina" de Rukia, e isso que ela já o havia usado muitas vezes com ele desde que eram pequenos.

- Ah… De acordo… - Disse Renji derrotado.

- Obrigada Renji! - Disse Rukia contente, enquanto entravam na arena do 1° esquadrão.

Ao chegarem, se dirigiram para a tarimba à esquerda, onde se encontravam os outros que iam participar da apresentação.

- Rukia… Renji… Estão atrasados – saudou Byakuya friamente.

- Sentimos muito, nii-sama - murmurou Rukia. O capitão Kuchiki observou seu tenente… Mais especificamente seu rosto…

- Renji… Depois daqui, regressará ao escritório, pois te darei outros três relatórios...

- Mas…

- Vejo… que já dormiu o suficiente…

- Eh? - Renji estava perplexo, como ele sabia? Então, percebeu que todos ali presentes estavam lhe olhando de uma forma muito estranha. Aproximou-se de Ikkaku, e para o desgosto do último, se olhou na cabeça deste.

- Oye desgraçado! Não me use como espelho!

- RUKIA! - Rugiu Renji, ao mesmo tempo em que procurava sua amiga com o olhar e limpava a bochecha com o dorso da mão. Neste meio tempo a garota já havia seguido o ditado que diz: "Melhor correr do que aqui morrer" e estava a salvo sentada na ala da nobreza, ao lado do mordomo dos Kuchiki.

Rukia fez uma careta enquanto se acomodava em sua almofada-assento – suspirou; o pior é que agora sua consciência estava pesada. Bem, acompanharia a Renji para terminar seu trabalho... Adeus horas de sono...

Disfarçadamente, começou a inspecionar ao seu redor. Atrás dela haviam outros nobres, que estavam entre as pessoas mais chatas e amarguradas que ela conhecia. Seus lugares eram os que tinham a melhor visão… Como de costume, o melhor para a nobreza.

A garota mordeu o lábio inferior, se sentia um pouco incômoda. Desde onde se encontrava, podia ver para todos os lados, mas também todos podiam vê-la... Isso não lhe agradava. Preferiria mil vezes estar sentada com os tenentes e poder ouvir os comentários (principalmente os de Matsumoto) ao invés de estar ali entediada, com um monte de nobres antipáticos que se achavam a oitava maravilha...

- Rukia-sama - susurrou o mordomo - olhe a sua direita…- Ela obedeceu e se assombrou com o que viu.

- Os Illuminati... - Murmurou a pequena shinigami.

Exato, em torno de cinco metros de distância dali, sentados em fila, estavam eles. Por alguma razão, a garota não conseguia tirar os olhos deles. Os cinco estavam sentados de uma forma muito elegante, até mesmo para os nobres, vestiam capas de mangas compridas, semelhante a dos capitães, só que negras, além de terem o rosto encapuzado. As capas estavam ornamentadas com uns estranhos símbolos cor de ouro.

Um gongo trouxe a garota de volta à realidade. Um shinigami, que se encontrava no meio da arena, pediu atenção e silêncio, pois o evento estava prestes a iniciar.

De má vontade, Rukia desviou o olhar dos Illuminati para a arena. Era estranho… mas era como se em volta deles houvesse uma aura misteriosa que lhe chamava a atenção… Afinal de contas, nunca os tinha visto.

Viu como Ikkaku desembainhava sua Zanpakutou…. Por algum motivo ver as bankai se tornou algo tedioso.

Distraidamente, os olhos azuis observaram a bankai de Ikkaku e também dos outros três que lhe seguiram, porém quando chegou a vez de Soi Fong voltou a dirigir seu olhar para os Illuminati.

_- Sem sentimentos né?_ - Pensou Rukia. A verdade é que os imaginava diferentes, altos e com um aspecto temível, porém pareciam bastante normais. _- Ah, mas mantém o rosto coberto…_ – A garota começou a imaginar que debaixo dos capuzes se escondiam umas caras com horríveis olhos, com enormes presas e com a pele purulenta… _- Ugh… não, isso já pareciam __**zumbis**__… Ou seja lá como se chamavam aqueles monstros do filme que assistiu com Inoue…_

_- Independente da aparência, no fundo… Segundo o que li... Sim, eram uns monstros…_ - algo que a caracterizava era a curiosidade; nos tempos da academia foi quando ouviu falar dos Illuminati. Este assunto lhe chamou muito a atenção e leu tudo o que pode encontrar sobre eles... Se decepcionou ao ler como em realidade eram _- Bah… só valia a pena ser Illuminati pelo fato de serem os únicos a conhecerem o Rei. Tirando claro, o privilégio de poder entrar no lugar onde ele mora sem a necessidade da __**Ouken**_ (a chave que tanto Aizen queria)._ Bem… agora que penso, isso não é grande coisa... Eh Sakura!?_

Do nada, umas pétalas de sakura passaram na frente da garota. Rukia girou seu olhar o mais rápido que pode para a arena._ "Nii-sama!!"_

De fato, nestes instantes Kuchiki Byakuya estava demonstrando sua bankai frente a todos. Era surpreendente… Inclusive desde onde se encontrava, a garota se sentia um tanto intimidada ante semelhante poder e isso que já a havia visto por duas vezes. Se perguntou como seria sentir a bankai de seu irmão frente a frente em uma luta… Deveria ser uma sensação quase irreal; ver essa chuva de belas pétalas de cerejeira que ao mesmo tempo eram o presságio de uma morte inevitável... Certamente a esperança morreria neste momento... Ao menos que fosse...  
- _"Ichigo…"_

Sim, ele era… O único que tinha derrotado o seu irmão… Quem havia deixado a SS de pernas pro ar somente por causa dela... Pela primeira vez em dois meses, se alegrou por Ichigo não estar na SS com ela. De todos, ele era o mais apropriado para semelhante cargo e ele não poderia negar uma petição do próprio Rei.

Rukia estremeceu somente com a idéia de ver a um Ichigo despojado de sentimentos e capaz de fazer qualquer coisa com a finalidade de seguir as leis do rei (estas, às vezes, bastante injustas), seria terrível. Suspirou... Sim, ficar na Terra foi a melhor decisão.

Começou a se fazer as mesmas perguntas que seguia fazendo durante esses dois meses...

Como estaria? Estava indo bem nas aulas? Haveria acontecido algo de ruim com ele?... Sentia a sua falta? Pensava nela? Estaria irritado, porque não tinha ido visitá-lo? Não... Com certeza não... Afinal ela só o incomodava... Ichigo não tinha mais uma vida normal, e era por sua culpa... Não admitiria, mas esta semana estava criando expectativas, pois poderia visitar Ichigo (e seus amigos também!). Claro, já não mais... Porém, e se fosse...? Seria apropriado ir vê-lo? Inconscientemente, Rukia levou a mão aos lábios, ainda podia sentir... Os lábios dele…

A garota não percebeu que, desde o momento em que começou a pensar em Kurosaki, um Illuminati a estava observando.

- Rukia-sama. – Chamou o mordomo. Ela se virou para vê-lo. - Quando passarem na nossa frente teremos que fazer uma reverência.

- Quem? - Não terminou a pergunta, os Illuminati estavam a um passo de passar na frente deles. Rukia se levantou em um salto e estava prestes a se inclinar para a reverência quando… -_"Agh, cãimbra!!"_

Cambaleou, perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu pra frente. Esperou o golpe contra o solo, porém este nunca chegou... Chocou-se com algo, mas… Abriu os olhos. Estava rodeada de preto, lentamente olhou para cima e o que viu a paralisou. Uns olhos iguais aos de Yoruichi-san, só que estes eram de homem (muito jeitoso por sinal), seu cabelo negro cobria de forma atraente esses olhos cativantes e neste momento ele sorria.

- Oye pequena, está bem? – Perguntou o Illuminati.

Rukia demorou uns instantes para se dar conta de que estava apoiada no Illuminati, que tinha seu rosto no peito dele e que este a segurava pela cintura.

- Eh… - Para Rukia, por alguma razão, falar se converteu em uma tarefa difícil. Estava completamente vermelha e o coração batia a mil por hora.

- O que foi? Tenho algo estranho na cara? – Interrogou o sujeito alegremente.

- Eto... Eu… - Começou a dizer a garota em voz baixa. Sua mente estava dando nós. O Illuminati estava sorrindo para ela, mas… Eles podem sorrir? Supõe-se que eles não têm sentimentos, sendo assim deveriam ser os mestres da inexpressividade... Porém... Talvez estivesse fingindo... Ou talvez... Já não pode continuar pensando, pois uma fria voz lhe tirou de seus devaneios.

- Rukia… Se pode saber o que está fazendo? - Disse Kuchiki Byakuya. O Illuminati soltou a pequena shinigami enquanto esta se separava o mais rápido possível dele.

- Yo, Byakuya – Cumprimentou.

O capitão do 6° esquadrão inclinou a cabeça de forma indiferente, o Illuminati sorriu ainda mais.

- Me desculpe! - Exclamou a morena fazendo uma reverência.

- Não se preocupe… Eh… Rukia-chan. – Respondeu sorrindo. - Tenha mais cuidado da próxima vez, ok? - E com isso, deu meia volta e seguiu seus companheiros. A garota o acompanhou com o olhar e percebeu que na parte detrás de sua capa, havia um bordado com o número um, no mesmo estilo dos capitães. Ele era realmente um Illuminati?

- Rukia… Pare de perder tempo. – Ela suspirou pesadamente, havia se esquecido de Byakuya.

- Sim Nii-sama! Lamento! – Disse ao mesmo tempo em que começou a seguir seu irmão, que já ia em direção à mansão, se esquecendo completamente de que ajudaria Renji.

Na manhã seguinte, para a infelicidade de Abarai, Rukia chegou para acordá-lo bem cedo. Bocejando e ainda mais adormecido do que desperto, seguiu sua amiga até o lugar que ela escolhera para treinar; por alguma razão sentiu que o caminho lhe era um tanto familiar.

Antes que ela parasse, Renji percebeu onde estavam e levou um bom susto.

- Peraí! Este lugar é onde Ichigo treinou para a bankai, porém, como diabos, VOCÊ conhece este lugar?! - Gritou ele.

- Eh… Yoruichi-san me disse…

- Mmm… Ah certo… - Disse o shinigami, coçando a cabeça, ainda estava um pouco lerdo, por isso não notou a hesitação da amiga quando lhe respondeu.

- Então, começamos? - Perguntou a morena mudando de assunto.

- Ah… Woosh! Que tal uns mil abdominais pra iniciar? - Rukia lhe deu um chute - Ouch! Era brincadeira, era brincadeira… Suponho que o mais importante seja primeiro praticar a materialização da zanpakutou… - A garota concordou.

- Eh… Certo, a materialização da zanpakutou é importante para lograr a bankai, necessita de um diálogo e sincronização com est…

- Isso eu já sei… - Murmurou Rukia com um gesto de fastio. Renji fraziu o entrecenho.

- Assim, você deve invocar a zanpakutou, o que seria quase o mesmo que entrar no seu mundo interior só que...

- Isso eu também já sei... - Abarai franziu ainda mais o entrecenho e apareceu uma veia em sua testa.

- O ruim é que para lograr a materialização da zanpakutou levam-se ao menos 10 anos de treinamento árduo. – Rukia bocejou e ele perdeu completamente a paciência.

- Maldita seja! Oh, perdoe-me Rukia-sama! Acaso há algo que a senhora não saiba?! - Cutucou o ruivo. A garota ao invés de se irritar, levou uma das mãos ao queixo e baixou os olhos em ato reflexivo.

- Vamos ver… Deixe-me pensar…

- Não me diga que está pensando em me responder???!!!

- Tch… É que a única coisa que você está fazendo é… - Começou a queixar-se a morena, mas Renji a cortou.

- Oh, cale-se e observe! - O shinigami se colocou de pé e desembainhou sua zanpakutou. - Uero Zabimaru!- Estendeu seu braço com a espada já em modo shikai... Silêncio… Um minuto… Dois minutos… Nada…

- Eh, Zabimaru é invisível? - Perguntou a garota perplexa, ela nunca vira a materialização da arma de seu amigo. Ele, como ela, estava muito confuso.

- Eto… - Murmurou Abarai. – Acho que não quer aparecer... Parece que continua ofendida… - (no dia anterior Zabimaru foi encontrada atirada atrás da porta, digamos que isso não lhe pareceu muito agradável.). Um sorriso debochado começou a se formar nos lábios da pequena shinigami.

- Droga! Deixa de brincar e saia daí!! - Gritou Renji. Em sua histeria começou a agitar a espada como louco. Rukia já não agüentava mais, desatou a rir com vontade. Isso irritou ainda mais ao shinigami. – Que saco, não deboche! - A garota não lhe deu ouvidos. -_Vamos... Devia ter algum modo de envergonhá-la também..._

- Ah! Pelo menos eu não fico desmaiando só pra abraçar um Illuminati. – Disse Renji maliciosamente.

- O que disse? – Perguntou a de olhos azuis, parando de rir imediatamente, e estando agora um pouco vermelha e bastante irritada.

- Oh… Você sabe o que eu estou dizendo… Puxa Rukia, não sabia que você era tão… Qual seria a palavra certa...?

- Não há palavra certa porque não aconteceu nada!!

- Bem… Não foi o que todos viram… Hehehe… Oh! A grande Kuchiki Rukia completamente encantada por um estranho...

_-"Não… Devo… Matar… Renji… Não devo matar Renji…"_ – Dizia a garota a si mesma.

- Poxa Rukia e eu que pensei que você gostasse do Ichigo...

_-"Não devo… eh?! Renji me provocando com Ichigo? Impossível!" _- Pensou a morena.

Abarai sabia que com este comentário já estava entrando em terreno perigoso. Sua amiga, neste instante, tinha um olhar que prometia lhe dar uma dolorosa semana no hospital. Mesmo assim, se arriscou e disse algo que jamais havia dito... Tudo em prol de irritar Rukia e de sobra comprovar algo.

- Pensando bem… Que nobre em seu pleno juízo escolheria a um simples humano de 17 anos ao invés de um... Bem...Illuminati… - Tarde demais o shinigami se deu conta que havia cruzado o limite… E muito…

- Mae Sode no Shirayuki! - O ruivo se assustou, pensava lhe atacar? - Renji… Deixa de perder tempo… Estamos aqui para treinar não para falar besteiras… - Disse friamente a pequena shinigami. O rapaz estremeceu, não lhe agradava este tom de voz, realmente a havia ofendido.

- De… Desculpa Rukia… Não era minha intenção… - Murmurou Abarai arrependido. Ela não lhe respondeu - Ah vamos… Era brincadeira. Não fique assim. – Ela continuou ignorando - Oye eu só queria...

- Não se meta no que não é chamado...

Renji ficou perplexo.

- Agh… Tá, como queiras. Porém, de agora em diante, tu tampouco te metas nos meus assuntos! - Gritou ofendido.

- Certo!

- Certo! - Replicou Abarai – Então tá… Iniciamos isto de uma vez!- Disse enquanto empunhava sua zanpakutou, a garota fez o mesmo. Nenhum deles tentou consertar a situação.

Na sexta-feira pela manhã, Rukia chegou ao lugar do treinamento mais cedo do que de costume. Esse seria seu último dia e tinha que aproveitá-lo ao máximo. Não é que fizesse muita diferença, nessa semana não progredira quase nada... Afinal de contas se necessitavam dez anos... Ainda que ela já... Demônios! Era tão frustrante...

Sentou-se… Se sentia um pouco enjoada e lhe doía a cabeça, talvez tivesse algo a ver com o fato de que não tinha comido quase nada durante toda a semana (somente um onigiri) mas é que desde segunda (para ser mais exata, desde o choque com o Illuminati) não tinha lhe dado nada de fome.

- Yo! - Cumprimentou Renji, que acabava de chegar. Levava um pacote nas mãos, o qual colocou com cuidado no chão. – Veio bem cedo... Iniciamos?

Rukia sorriu e se colocou em pé. Já tinham feito as pazes e estavam tão contentes como sempre, até o aborrecimento de Zabimaru passou e ela se materializou na quinta-feira.

Não se detiveram, até que algumas horas mais tarde, uma borboleta infernal passou na frente deles, indicando que já era meio-dia.

- Que bom, hora do almoço! - Exclamou Renji alegremente. Rukia pôs os olhos em branco. Como podia se alegrar pelo almoço? Durante a semana, o único que ele havia comido era onigiri, já deveria estar farto. Assim, a surpresa da garota foi grande quando Abarai revelou que seu misterioso pacote era uma caixa de o-bentou.

O Quê? Renji com bentou? Impossível. O ruivo era incapaz de cozinhar algo mais ou menos comestível. A garota se lembrou dos meninos da terra que levavam almoços assim... Por acaso… Acaso Renji tinha namorada?!!

- Renji… De onde tirou isso? - Perguntou a garota como quem não quer nada. O shinigami esboçou um sorriso malicioso.

- Sinto muito Rukia, não posso te dizer. Não se meta nos meus assuntos, lembra?

A garota girou a cabeça fingindo indignação. Droga! Estúpido Renji, havia ganhado a discussão. Mas… Então... Tinha uma namorada? É que... Ele com namorada? E ela sem saber? Isso era tão… Se esse fosse o caso, agora faria sentido o porquê de Renji estar lhe incomodando com Ichigo e... Os pensamentos da morena morreram quando seu amigo abriu a caixa de o-bentou… Simplesmente espetacular… Justo neste instante o estômago de Rukia decidiu voltar a vida... _"Parece delicioso"_ Um momento! Isso… Isso não importa! O que importa é de onde o tirou… Quem? Quem o terá dado? _"Agh, estou morrendo de fome!!!"_

- Quer? - Perguntou Renji, lhe mostrando o almoço.

-_"__Sim!"_ Não, não tenho fome. - Mentiu a morena. O ruivo deu de ombros e começou a comer. A pequena shinigami tragou saliva e decidiu afastar-se um pouco dali, antes que seu amigo ouvisse como roncava seu estômago. – Enquanto come seguirei treinando...

Por volta das seis da tarde, a garota estava esgotada e suas tripas rugiam de fome.

Levava quase duas horas na mesma posição; parada empunhando sua zanpakutou e tentando fazer com que Sode no Shirayuki decidisse se materializar.

- _"Vamos! Vamos, saia daí!"_

- Ei Rukia! Não se pressione tanto - disse Renji, que a estava observando.

- _"Devo me concentrar... Devo me concentrar… vou morrer de inanição... Devo me concentrar..."_  
- Oi! Está me ouvindo?

_- "Eu posso… Isto não deveria custar tanto… Se supõe que eu…"_

- Deveria descansar. - Murmurou o ruivo, um pouco preocupado.

_- "Droga!! Sode o que está esperando?!"_

- Rukia, este não é o método de Urahara. Apenas faz uma semana e recorda que isto leva ao menos 10 anos…

_- "Agh!!! Não comerei nada até que possa te invocar!!!"_

De repente, tudo ao redor dela se iluminou. Renji se incorporou de imediato. O que estava acontecendo? A luz era muito intensa e não podia ver nada, pouco a pouco essa foi desaparecendo e ele pode distinguir novamente a sua amiga.

Não podia acreditar no que via, na frente de Rukia estava uma mulher de feições delicadas, vestida completamente de branco e de longos cabelos negros. Era muito bonita.

- Há quanto tempo, Sode… - Murmurou Rukia com voz cansada.

- Tch… Irreverente… - Disse Sode no Shirayuki, meio brincando, meio sério. A garota somente sorriu e voltou-se para ver Renji, que estava de boca aberta pelo assombro; a ponto de zombar dele estava, quando sentiu uma tontura e desfaleceu.

- Rukia! - Gritou o shinigami, enquanto corria para onde estava sua amiga. A misteriosa mulher havia desaparecido.

Renji se abaixou para ver como estava Rukia. Inesperadamente, Rukia abriu os olhos… Um silêncio incômodo… Seus rostos estavam muito próximos… Demais… Sem saber o que fazer, o rapaz a beijou, após um segundo de assombro, ela correspondeu. Logo, o beijo se tornou mais apaixonado. O ruivo começou a delicadamente, lhe tirar a roupa…

_Hã? HAHAHA!!!!!!! Vocês acreditaram? Eh… Eto… Huhum…_

Renji se abaixou para ver como estava Rukia. Suspirou aliviado, pelo que pode ver ela só estava profundamente adormecida. Com cuidado a levantou para carregá-la em seus braços e, então, decidiu levá-la ao 4° esquadrão… Ah… Teria muitas coisas a explicar…

Enquanto seguia pelo caminho que levava do bosque à Seretei, Abarai ia inventando as justificativas mais loucas que pudesse imaginar... Normalmente, quando um shinigami logra invocar pela primeira vez, o esforço é tamanho que passa ao menos dois dias na cama. Seguramente, sua amiga passaria pelo mesmo, sendo assim teria que dizer algo convincente para que ninguém descobrisse o que aconteceu... Mmm… Certo, isso era ter esperança demais...

O rapaz voltou a ver a morena… Era incrível que alguém que às vezes conseguia ser tão irritante, pudesse parecer tão doce e inocente enquanto dormia.

- Puxa Rukia, você me surpreendeu muito! - Murmurou Renji, vendo de canto de olho a morena que dormia em seus braços. - Lamento se fui muito exigente contigo… Afinal… Era a tua primeira vez… - Sorriu e lhe deu um beijo na testa. - Deve estar exausta…

De repente, ela gritou: "NATTO?!" e começou a mover os braços como louca. Seu amigo levou um baita susto, perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu de costas no chão.

- Maldição Rukia! O que foi? - Exclamou Renji. A garota, que havia aterrissado um metro na frente e que nestes instantes estava esfregando o rosto, lhe respondeu:

- Ah… Desculpe-me. É que tive um sonho esquisito…

- Oh… - O garoto pestanejou. – Espera aí! Como? Você já está bem?

- Eh… Sim… Por que pergunta? - Disse Rukia estranhando. Do nada, se ouviu um: "Grrrrrr…"

- O que foi isso? - Perguntou o ruivo.

- Nada!

- Peraí … Isso… Isso foi teu estômago?

- Nãããooo…

- Não me diga que… Não me diga que, desmaiou por fome e não pela invocação??!!! – Rukia não respondeu, assim que Renji o interpretou como um sim. – Não posso acreditar, isso foi muita irresponsabilidade!

- Claro que não. É que eu não tinha apetite!

- Ah claro… Hey! Então, se não estivesse faminta… Não teria desvanecido… Isso significa que… Você já sabia materializar, diga-me a verdade!

- Tch… Sinto muito Renji… Não posso te dizer, não se meta em meus assuntos, tá? - Disse a morena enquanto se colocava de pé. - Nos vemos! - Lhe mostrou a língua e desapareceu usando shunpo.

- Esta mulher… Não tem remédio. - Disse o ruivo com um sorriso.

Quando Byakuya chegou à mansão encontrou algo muito entranho; todos os empregados estavam cochichando entre eles e pareciam muito espantados. O capitão franziu a testa. Que maneira de se comportar era essa? Dirigiu-se para a Sala de Jantar, segundo o que pôde ouvir, ali estaria ocorrendo algo digno de se ver. Quando chegou a seu destino, levou uma grande surpresa. A mesa estava cheia de pratos vazios, porém só havia uma pessoa sentada…

- Rukia? - Murmurou Byakuya ainda mantendo a compostura. A garota e os dois serventes, que a estavam olhando boquiabertos, levaram um susto.

- Nii-sama… Nii-sama, bem-vindo ao lar! - Exclamou a morena, com toda a elegância que lhe era possível tendo a boca cheia de arroz.

- Parece… Que você estava com fome… - Disse seu irmão, levantando uma sobrancelha. Ela havia comido tudo sozinha?

- Eh… - Tragou saliva. - Um pouco… - Disse a garota de olhos azuis um tanto nervosa.

- Um dia cansativo? - Perguntou Bya-kun, sem mostrar muito interesse.

- Mmm… Não. No fim, não foi tão mau… Acho que foi um bom dia…

Ah… Pobre Rukia, não fazia nem idéia das terríveis conseqüências que lhe traria esta Sexta, em um futuro não muito distante…

* * *

**N/A: **  
Eto…Eeeh… Em primeiro lugar... PERDÃO!!! Perdão pela "brincadeirinha", sei que isso não se não se faz… não se faz… não se faz… Segundo: Lamento também pela extensão deste capítulo, me surpreende que sigam lendo… Ugh… Se ainda não perderam a vista… comentem por favor…

_Sakura: e leiam abaixo as notas da tradutora^^_

**N/T: **  
Omoplatas = ossos que temos na parte superior das costas, vulgo "paletas"

Tarimba = é um estrado de madeira, nem conhecia esta palavra em português (em espanhol se escreve _tarima_)

Natto = é um prato da culinária japonesa, Rukia estava sonhando algo relacionado à comida. Maiores informações sobre o prato aqui: http:// www. japaobrasil. com. br/historia_culinaria/273. php

Illuminati = significa "Iluminados", é uma palavra no plural, por isso escrevo, "Os Illuminati". O termo é associado a organizações secretas, já foi usado em filmes (como Tomb Raider) e no livro "Anjos e Demônios" de Dan Brown.

Qualquer dúvida sobre outros termos, perguntem!

**Personagem novos:**  
Teremos personagens novos daqui pra frente, então resolvi listá-los para que vocês não se percam, assim como eu me perdi a primeira vez que li, rsrs  
Hoje lhes apresento...

AONUMA KEIKO  
- Mulher relativamente alta, cabelos castanhos até os ombros, olhos verdes.  
- É o 3° posto no esquadrão de Byakuya e Renji.

**N/E:**

O que sobrou para mim dizer?

Que eu cai na brincadeirinha e quase perdi o coração? XD

Ou então que o Ichigo é um baka. Ele podia ter congelado no lugar e escutado mais um pouco .

Pois é gente. Ele se precipitou e muito...

Bem, vamos às reviews =3

**Kimi-chan XD:** Oi Kimi-chan. Também acho essa uma história maravilhosa. O Renji e a Rukia realmente não fizeram nada e, mesmo assim, aquela sexta pode ter conseqüências trágicas. O Ichi ta de coração partido e eu, sinceramente, não me importaria de dar colo pra ele XD

Espero que tenha gostado desse cap ^^

p.s.: obrigada por favoritar a fic n.n

**Juh-San:** Oi Juh-san. Não mata o Renji não. Ele é inocente. Realmente foi tudo um mal entendido. O Ichigo é que chegou na pior hora. 5 minutos fizeram toda diferença =/ Agora só falta saber o que ele vai fazer. Espero que tenha gostado do cap ;)

Beijos e até o próximo.

**Prévia do próximo capítulo**

**by kuchiki-zelda & Sakura**

"_No trono da Fortuna_

_eu sentara, elevado,_

_coroado com as flores_

_multicoloridas da prosperidade; _

Rukia recebe uma simples missão

_apesar de ter florescido_

_feliz e abençoado, _

Mas esta se converte em um mar de situações inesperadas

_agora do alto eu caio_

_privado de glória." _

Desastrosas e um tanto estúpidas...

**Próximo capítulo:**

**Não te preocupes, seja feliz!**


	5. Não te preocupes, seja feliz!

_**Escrevo fanfics para divertir as pessoas e me divertir, e sei que não estou fazendo nada de errado.**_

**Disclamier:** Bleach pertence à Tite Kubo.

**Disclamier2: **Essa fic pertence à kuchiki-zelda.

**Disclamier3:** A tradução dessa fic pertence à Sakura Hime Sama.

Summary: _Chegou o momento de Rukia partir para a Soul Society. Ichigo a acompanhará? Ou será incapaz de deixar seu mundo? Além disso, se dará conta de seus sentimentos antes que seja tarde demais? Enquanto isso uma estranha conspiração está se formando em torno da Sociedade de Almas (SS), a qual parece vir das mãos do próprio Rei..._

_

* * *

_

**BRINCADEIRA DO DESTINO**

.

**Capítulo V - NÃO TE PREOCUPES, SEJA FELIZ!**

.

- Ma… Mas… Comandante General… Esta missão é… - Atrapalhou-se a morena. – "_Humilhante… degradante… estúpida…"_.

- Por acaso, Kuchiki Rukia, está se queixando? Creio que isso seja pouco pra ti. Ou eu deveria lembrá-la do por que lhe delegar isto? - Disse Yamamoto, irritado.

- Eto…

Havia passado cerca de um mês desde aquele dia no qual Rukia logrou materializar sua zanpakutou; lamentavelmente, para ela, esta sexta-feira não estava sendo tão agradável quanto àquela.

A que se devia semelhante tratamento por parte de Yama-jii? Mmmm… Talvez tivesse alguma relação com o que aconteceu na segunda...

.

Flashback

.

Kuchiki Rukia era famosa por sua capacidade de analisar e compreender informações complexas e, logo, simplificá-las para aqueles com dificuldades em entendê-las, explicando a eles seja através de relatórios magistrais ou, através do seu método favorito: desenhos de Chappy.

Assim, quando a Central 46 anunciou que o Rei estava solicitando um informativo sobre o desenvolvimento do projeto _"Hide´n seek"_ (Um novo programa para identificar Hollows, criado pelo 12° esquadrão e que era um tanto complicado), o comandante Yamamoto decidiu conceder a "honra" a Rukia, para que ela fizesse o tal relatório. Foi uma surpresa, pois normalmente um capitão é quem deveria fazer esse tipo de informe.

Foi desta forma, que a pobre garota passou quase duas semanas encerrada na Biblioteca da Sereitei, tentando decifrar e compreender as loucuras que Mayuri havia inventado desta vez. Conseguiu terminar justo na data limite: a segunda-feira. Bastante desorientada, entregou o relatório ao Comandante; mesmo assim, estava orgulhosa do que havia escrito... Só que... Ao se desfazer do pergaminho, uma angústia invadiu sua alma... Na verdade, faltou revisar o que tinha escrito...

Após ler uma quantidade considerável de livros (e deles aprendido), já estava farta, assim, na hora de escrever, encontrava-se distraída; além do mais, em sua mente já tinha montado o esquema perfeito de tudo o que ia passar para o papel... Nah, com certeza estava se preocupando à toa, isso sempre funcionava..._ "Ou talvez não"_... Pensou a garota ao ver a cara que fazia o capitão enquanto lia.

- Kuchiki Rukia… O que significa isto? - Indagou Yama-jii, vermelho de raiva.

- Eh… Do… Do que o senhor está falando? – Perguntou a garota, muito nervosa.

- Disso! - Exclamou o comandante, ao mesmo tempo em que desenrolava o pergaminho em frente à pequena shinigami.

Quando Rukia leu o que havia escrito, quase lhe deu um troço... Não é possível!!! Onde estava o seu relatório??? Por que esta letra parecia tanto com a sua? Acaso… Acaso ela? Diante da morena havia três metros de pergaminho, completamente cheio de palavras, ou melhor, duas palavras: _Kurosaki Ichigo_.

.

Fim do Flashback

.

- Não, Comandante… Não é necessário que me recorde. Este é o meu castigo - Murmurou a garota. A vergonha ainda não tinha passado… E não era pra menos... Que diabos lhe acontecia quando se tratava de Ichigo!? Bem, em algumas vezes era certo que pensava nele enquanto escrevia e também em tudo o que faziam na escola, mas... Como foi que acabou escrevendo o nome dele?!

Talvez… Era porque no fundo sentia sua falta… Agh! Mesmo sem estar ao seu lado o garoto lhe complicava a vida! _"Hehe, isso é o que eu chamo amor... Ou, na pior das hipóteses, obsessão" _– Disse uma vozinha chata na mente de Rukia – "_Quer ficar quieta?"_

- Kuchiki? - Rukia deu um leve pulo. – Humm, percebe-se que você ficou fora de si por um bom tempo... Bem, aqui está. – Eestendeu a mão e lhe deu vários pergaminhos. - Deve entregar um destes para cada tenente da Gotei 13, entendido?

- Compreendido. - Murmurou ela. - _"Maravilha, agora sou mensageira…"_ - Bem, não deveria se queixar, afinal Yama-jii não falou nada para o seu irmão sobre o "belo informativo"... Sim, no fundo o velhinho era gente boa...

- Já pode ir, espero que seja capaz de fazer bem isso... - Disse o ancião. - _"Não, não será capaz!!"_ - De repente, para o espanto da garota, ele começou a rir. - Claro, não me surpreende que esteja agindo assim… Ah! A juventude e o fardo de estar apaixonado...

- Eu não…! - Gritou a garota vermelha como um tomate. Mas logo se deteve, afinal era o comandante general…

- Oh… Sim… Lembro-me do meu primeiro amor, foi há 1500 anos e eu… - Rukia começou a sair de fininho da sala, enquanto assentia e murmurava "aham"...

Dez minutos depois de entregar o pergaminho ao tenente do 1° esquadrão, a morena se encontrava em frente ao escritório do tenente do 2°. Escutou alguns ruídos estranhos, como se estivessem surrando alguém. Com cuidado, deslizou a porta e entrou, então, o que viu foi somente Soi Fong utilizando seu tenente como saco de pancadas.

- Eto… Bom dia… - Disse a garota enquanto olhava de canto de olho para Oomaeda, agora desmaiado.

- O que foi Kuchiki? – perguntou a capitã com cara de poucos amigos. Rukia lhe explicou sobre os informativos que o comandante a mandou entregar. - Tsk… Mas agora o idiota do Oomaeda está dormindo, _("Dormindo!?")_ fazer o quê ..., dê para mim - A morena lhe entregou. Soi Fong leu e logo começou a olhar para todos os lados, como se confirmasse que não haviam inimigos à espreita. Diante disso, Rukia se preocupou um pouco. - Bem, agora que estamos sozinhas… - De repente, a capitã agarrou a garota pela gola do kimono. - Se pode saber o que você estava fazendo com Yoruichi-sama em uma quinta-feira a mais ou menos dois meses atrás!?

- Eh!? – Disse a pequena shinigami um tanto assustada e surpreendida, logo entendeu do que estava falando. - Ah… Me desculpe, Yoruichi-san me pediu para que não dissesse nada a ninguém… _"Então, como ela ficou sabendo?"_

- O quê, o quê??? Não é possível!!!! O que eu fiz para Yoruichi-sama? – Rukia não sabia o que fazer, Soi Fong estava prestes a asfixiá-la e ainda lhe ameaçava com estranhos castigos... De repente, lhe surgiu uma idéia...

- Bem… Não queria falar… Mas se a senhora insiste tanto. – Disse a garota com voz inocente, a capitã se acalmou. - Yoruichi-san se reuniu comigo naquela quinta porque queria que eu lhe ajudasse a organizar uma festa de aniversário… A da senhora, para ser mais exata...

- Me… Meu aniversário? - Exclamou Soi Fong com lágrimas se formando nos olhos, a morena assentiu. - Oh, Yoruichi-sama! Não posso acreditar! – E foi chorar de alegria em seu escritório. Rukia aproveitou e saiu o mais rápido possível do quartel.

Não conseguiu encontrar Kira no 3° esquadrão, então decidiu ir ao quartel do 11°, já que ali era o lugar favorito dos tenentes homens para vagabundear. Um tempo depois, percebeu que não tinha sido uma boa idéia. Misteriosamente, não havia ninguém na área de treinamento, estava procurando pelos corredores quando...

- Ooohh, se não é a "olhinhos raros"! - Exclamou a pequena Yachiru logo atrás da morena, fazendo com que esta desse um pulo de susto.

- Ya…Yachiru-chan, me assustou… Eh… Olhinhos raros?

- Sim! Olhinhos raros! Porque de longe são azuis, porém quando se vê de perto são violetas! - Disse a menina com um grande sorriso, para Rukia isso não foi muito engraçado.

- Err… Isso não… - A morena começou a falar, porém a menina lhe interrompeu, agarrando-a pela mão, enquanto dizia "Venha comigo olhinhos raros!"

- Ken-chaaan! Olha só quem veio! - Gritou Yachiru quando entraram na sala do capitão.

- Oh, se não é a pequena Kuchiki… - Murmurou Kenpachi da sua mesa, parecia bastante entediado.

- Aham e veio brincar comigo! – Falou a infante alegremente.

- Eh… Yachiru-chan… Na verdade eu só vim para te dar isto… - E lhe entregou o pergaminho.

Zaraki aborrecido observava sua tenente reclamar para a garota, enquanto esta tentava se desculpar. De repente, ele se lembrou de algo. _"Ah, finalmente poderei me divertir!_" O capitão se colocou em pé, imediatamente as duas olharam para ele, tinha um sorriso de orelha a orelha, isso era ruim...

- É mesmo, pequena Kuchiki! – Falou. – Diga-me, onde você retém Ichigo?

- Ichigo? Ele… Ele está na sua casa… - Disse Rukia assustada.

- Não minta pequena! Ele está aqui contigo! - Exclamou Kenpachi - Não se preocupe! Só me diga onde o escondeu. Prometo devolver seu namorado são e salvo… Mmm… Talvez não…

- MEU NAMORADO?! – Gritou Rukia, completamente vermelha. - Ele não é… - Não pode terminar, sem aviso prévio, o capitão lançou um ataque abrindo um tremendo buraco no chão. A morena, a duras penas, logrou esquivar, porém derrubou vários pergaminhos no ato.

- Hehe… Bem Kuchiki onee-chan, se não quer me dizer, então suponho que terei que te obrigar. Sem dúvida Ichigo não tardará em vir.

- Ma… Mas Ichigo não está na Soul Society! – Disse Rukia enquanto recolhia os documentos.

- Tsk… Isso eu deixo pro Byakuya! - dDisse Zaraki - Vamos nos divertir, Yachiru!

- É uma brincadeira, certo? - Murmurou Rukia, mas quando viu que Kenpachi se lançava de novo até ela, ao mesmo tempo em que gritava "Ichigo saia daí e salve sua linda namorada!" a shinigami percebeu que não era brincadeira. Com agilidade, saltou pela janela e começou a correr como alma que foge do diabo, já com o capitão quase pisando nos seus calcanhares.

- Oooh! Olhinhos raros é muito rápida! Vamos Ken-chan, você consegue!

A garota corria o máximo que podia. Droga! Teria que confundi-los! O que não seria difícil, afinal eram Kenpachi e Yachiru… Dobrou para a direita, logo para a esquerda, de novo à direita. Não estavam mais atrás dela, porém ainda continuava ouvindo os guizos do capitão. De canto de olho conseguiu avistar uma janela aberta, era a sua chance! Sem pensar duas vezes, se atirou e com êxito caiu deitada dentro do aposento. Conteve a respiração quando percebeu que Kenpachi passava em frente à janela.

- Oi… E agora, para onde? - Perguntou Zaraki.

- É óbvio Ken-chan, para a esquerda!

- Tem certeza?

- Hai, hai.

- Woosh, para a esquerda então!

Rukia ouviu como os passos se afastavam... Ufa, esta foi por pouco, que sorte encontrar uma janela aberta e nem se machucar ao cair no chão... E mais, havia aterrissado em algo macio... Algo macio... Que se movia... EH?

- Oh, mas... Por acaso estão caindo anjos do céu? - Disse uma voz melodiosa em um tom meio cansado. A garota, cuidadosamente começou a baixar o olhar.

(N/A: imaginem que aparecem aquelas listrinhas azuis na cara)

- SHUNSUI-TAICHOU?!

* * *

**N/T**:  
O título original do capítulo é: _"Não te ofusques, sé feliz"_. Porém pesquisei e vi que aqui o verbo ofuscar não estava no sentido literal (ofuscar, obscurecer), mas no sentido figurado (alucinar, turvar as idéias) -- por isso acabou ficando assim, certo?

**N/E:**

Nhá... Nenhuma review no cap anterior D=

Gente, eu **PRECISO** saber o que vocês estão achando e se querem que eu continue trazendo essa fic para o FF.

Quanto ao cap de hoje...

Eu ri muito com ele XD

Três metros de pergaminho escrito Kurosaki Ichigo é muita coisa. XD

Sem falar que apareceu o Shunsui-taichou e eu sou tarada por ele *-*

Mas, voltando ao foco. Perceberam que praticamente toda a SS acredita que a Rukia e o Ichigo estão juntos? =D

Espero que tenham gostado desse cap n.n

**Prévia do próximo capítulo**

**by kuchiki-zelda & Sakura**

HIC!

"_...Primeiro pela conta do vinho,_

_do qual bebem os libertinos;_

_bebem de novo pelos prisioneiros,_

_depois bebem três vezes pelos vivos, _

--- Parece que enfim poderemos...

_quatro vezes por todos os cristãos,_

_cinco vezes pelos fiéis mortos,_

_seis vezes pelas irmãs vaidosas,_

_sete vezes pelos soldados da floresta. _

--- 69?

_Oito vezes pelos irmãos perversos,_

_nove vezes pelos monges dispersos,_

_dez vezes pelos navegantes,_

_onze vezes pelos discordantes,_

_doze vezes pelos penitentes,_

_treze vezes pelos viajantes._

_Tanto pelo papa quanto pelo rei_

_bebem todos sem medida. _

--- MATSUMOTO!

_Bebe a senhora, bebe o senhor,_

_bebe o soldado, bebe o clérigo,_

_bebe ele, bebe ela,_

_bebe o servo com a serva, _

--- O poder da persuasão ---

_bebe o ativo, bebe o preguiçoso,_

_bebe o branco, bebe o negro,_

_bebe o estabelecido, bebe o vagabundo,_

_bebe o ignorante, bebe o sábio. _

--- Não me diga que…

_Bebe o pobre, bebe o doente,_

_bebe o exilado e o desconhecido,_

_bebe o menino, bebe o velho,_

_bebe o chefe e o diácono, _

_bebe a irmã, bebe o irmão,_

_bebe a anciã, bebe a mãe,_

_bebe esta, bebe aquele,_

_bebem cem, bebem mil. _

--- Segredos serão revelados ---

_Aguardem..._

**Próximo capítulo:**

**SIMPLESMENTE, DEIXE ACONTECER**


	6. Simplesmente, deixe acontecer

_**Escrevo fanfics para divertir as pessoas e me divertir, e sei que não estou fazendo nada de errado.**_

**Disclamier:** Bleach pertence à Tite Kubo.

**Disclamier2: **Essa fic pertence à kuchiki-zelda.

**Disclamier3:** A tradução dessa fic pertence à Sakura Hime Sama.

Summary: _Chegou o momento de Rukia partir para a Soul Society. Ichigo a acompanhará? Ou será incapaz de deixar seu mundo? Além disso, se dará conta de seus sentimentos antes que seja tarde demais? Enquanto isso uma estranha conspiração está se formando em torno da Sociedade de Almas (SS), a qual parece vir das mãos do próprio Rei..._

_

* * *

_

**BRINCADEIRA DO DESTINO**

.

**Capítulo VI: SIMPLESMENTE, DEIXE ACONTECER**

.

- SHUNSUI-TAICHOU?!

- Ah… Se não é a encantadora Rukia-chan… - Disse o capitão Kyouraku.

A garota ficou sem fala. Definitivamente aquilo não poderia ser pior... Então, a porta se abriu... E logo se deu conta de que sim, poderia ser pior... Era Ise Nanao…

A tenente do 8° esquadrão quase caiu para trás... Que diabos? Não podia acreditar no que via, seu capitão e Kuchiki Rukia em uma posição bastante… Errr… Comprometedora…

- O que está acontecendo aqui???????

- Nanao-san… - Murmurou Rukia, suando frio. - Não é o que…

- Nanao-chaaan! - Exclamou Shunsui. – Veja quem veio nos visitar... Parece que enfim poderemos… (N/A: Proposta censurada… XD)

- PERVERTIDO!! - Gritaram as duas tenentes ao mesmo tempo em que socavam o capitão, após ouvirem sua "adorável" proposta…

Minutos depois, o pobre Shunsui foi deixado inconsciente em seu escritório e Rukia explicava a Nanao o que realmente havia acontecido. Ise disse que estava tudo bem e a pequena shinigami entregou o respectivo pergaminho para a tenente.

- Ah, claro Rukia-san. Sobre Kira, talvez esteja na sala de Matsumoto.

- Ah, Obrigada. Até mais, Nanao-san!

A garota chegou no 10° esquadrão, encontrou o escritório de Matsumoto, mas este estava vazio. Suspirou. Que falta de sorte tinha! Onde todo mundo se meteu? De repente, ouviu um forte estrondo proveniente da sala do capitão. Rukia se dirigiu para lá e se surpreendeu com o que viu.

Parecia que tinham dado uma grande festa no escritório, ainda que só houvessem três pessoas: Matsumoto, Kira e Ikkaku (os dois últimos atirados no chão por causa do álcool).

- Ran… Rangiku-san? - Perguntou a morena, enquanto se aproximava da tenente que estava sentada na cadeira. Rukia pensou ter visto um pé embaixo da mesa... Não, devia ser sua imaginação...

- Oh é você, Rukia-chaan… - Disse Matsumoto alegremente, estava corada e mais sorridente do que o normal, mesmo assim parecia lúcida, talvez o sake não tivesse feito ainda efeitos maiores.

- Olá Rangiku-san… Eto... O que foi que aconteceu???

- Ah… Não vai acreditar… Hic… É que os convidei para uma festa de sake… Mas estes tontos decidiram fazer uma competição para ver quem bebia mais rápido... Hic… E já viu né, acabaram assim. – Suspirou. - É tão chato beber sozinha…

- Então foi isso… - Murmurou a morena, enquanto entregava o pergaminho para a tenente; deixou os outros documentos em cima da mesa e, com cuidado, colocou o de Izuru na parte de cima do kimono dele… Sabe se lá quando iria acordar…

- Aaaahhh… Já sei, Rukia-chan! Por que não me acompanha um pouquinho? - Disse Matsumoto sorrindo e levantando uma garrafa de sake.

- Eh… Sinto muito Rangiku-san… Não posso…

- Não seja estraga prazeres Rukia-chan. Agora que penso, jamais te vi em uma festa, nem bebendo sake!

- É que Nii-sama… Disse que isso não é muito apropriado…

- Eh? Peraí... Não me diga que... Você nunca bebeu sake?!?!?! - Gritou Matsumoto fora de si.

- É que…

- Inadmissível! - Exclamou a mulher com a cara de quem acabara de ouvir uma terrível blasfêmia. – Agora com razão é que me acompanharás na bebida!

- Não, não posso. – Diante disso Matsumoto agarrou dois pergaminhos, estendeu os braços e subiu na cadeira. - Oi Rangiku-san, devolva-me isso! - Exclamou a morena tentando alcançá-los, algo difícil, já que a estatura não lhe ajudava em nada.

- Naah! Não os devolverei até você provar o sake e não me faça usar a força! - A pequena shinigami engoliu saliva… Definitivamente Matsumoto podia lhe dar uma boa surra… Bem, não há nada de mal com um copo de sake, não é?

- Ah, está bem, está bem… - Matsumoto deu um gritinho de vitória e voltou a se sentar, logo serviu um copo para Rukia e outro para ela. – Mas somente um! - A mulher lhe entregou o copo e a garota o olhou com desconfiança. Agh… Se Byakuya descobre… - Eh… Saúde, suponho… - Rukia bebeu tudo em um gole só.

Uma hora e seis garrafas de sake depois….

- Agh… Hahaha tinha… Hic… Ki ter vissto a cara de Nanao-ssan, asho que… Hic… I-ia ter um treko... – Disse Rukia que já estava incrivelmente bêbada. As antes pálidas bochechas, agora estavam bem vermelhas, além disso, parecia ter dificuldades em focar a visão.

- Ah hahaha… Posho imashiná… Hic… (N/A: desculpem, não sou boa em linguagem de bêbados...) - Respondeu Matsumoto que também já estava ébria. - Difinitifamente… Hic… Vou incomo-mo-dá-la com issu… Na prócima fez ki a veja… Hehehehe. Eu asho que… hic… ela gooosss-ta dele…

- Hahaha… Sip… Tem… Hic… Razão… Ugh… Oye, tenho que te dizer algo!

- Diga! Diga!

- É … Hic… MINHA MELHOR AMIIIGA, RAN-CHAAN!!

- Oh que felifidade… - Disse Matsumoto enquanto enxugava uma lagriminha de emoção. - FOCÊ TAMBÉM… Hic… Éééé MINHA MELHOR AMIGA, KIA-SHAAAN!!

- Gosto muuusho de você, Ran-chaaaan!!

- Eu também gos… Hic… Gosto muitchoo de focê, Kia-shaan! – E com isso se abraçaram enquanto continuavam rindo como tontas. Quem diria Kuchiki Rukia, dando risadinhas bobas?

- Kia-chaan… Famos ver… Hic… Cê tem alfún secreeeedo? - Murmurou Matsumoto enquanto se servia um pouco mais.

- Humm... Hic… Sssegretoo? - Resmungou a morena, com o dedo indicador no queixo – Ah! Sha sei! Mas… É coondifenciiaal… Hihihi…

- Andaaa… Hic… Não seja máááá… Hic… Eu naum fou contá pra ninfém se cê… Hic… Me diss pra num falá…

- Ah… Hehehe ce- ce- certo… Um segredo pa´ Ran-chan 1 e outro pa´ Ran-chan 2. – Disse enquanto apontava para a esquerda e logo para a direita de Rangiku. Pobre Rukia, já estava enxergando duas Matsumotos.

- Brimeiro… Hic… Não gosto da comida da Inoue… Ugh… Segundo... Ashoo… Que estou… Hic… Abaixonada por Ichigooou… Hihihi… Todos os dias benso nele… E às vezes… Hic… Sinto algo espranho… No estômacoo…

- Naum credito, Kia-chan!!!!!!!!! Focê num gosta da comida da Orihime!?

- Uh uh… - Rukia não pode explicar suas razões, pois alguém acabava de descobri-las. –MATSUMOTO! - Era Toushirou e estava muito irritado. – O que significa isso? – Gritou o garoto enquanto apontava para a bagunça e para os dois homens desmaiados no chão. As shinigamis ao invés de se assustarem, ficaram contentes.

- Oh… Mas é... Hitsugaya-taichou!! – Gritaram ao mesmo tempo em que se atiravam para abraçá-lo. O pobre capitão esteve a ponto de cair devido ao peso das duas garotas.

- Ah Matsumoto, me solta! E... O quê? Kuchiki Rukia? - Exclamou Shiro-chan – Matsumoto! Não me diga que você embebedou a irmã caçula de Kuchiki Byakuya?!

- Hã... A irmã… Ugh… Caçula de Kushiki Bakuia? - Murmurou Rukia.

- É focê… Hic… Kia-chan! - Exclamou Rangiku alegremente.

- Ooohhh é meeesmo! Cê sabe tuuuudo Ran-chan! Hihihihi.

- Chega de bobagens! E me soltem!! Agh, se Kuchiki Byakuya descobre!! - Disse Hitsugaya, justo neste momento Matsumoto adormeceu e caiu com todo o seu peso em cima do garoto, que por sua vez tombou no chão. Rukia, segundos antes, já o tinha soltado, pois se colocou a pensar no que dissera.

- Nii-sama… - Resmungou a morena. Cambaleando recolheu os pergaminhos e decidiu que já era hora de terminar seu trabalho - Se… Hic… Ele ficar sapendo...

- Matsumoto acorda!!! Oi Kuchiki, me ajude! Kuchiki? Oh oh…

A garota se encaminhou para o 9° esquadrão, afinal estava perto dali. Cambaleava perigosamente pelo caminho. Finalmente, encontrou com Hisagi, que estava na frente de um dos jardins do quartel.

- Kuchiki é você? - Perguntou surpreendido.

- Oh Hisagi-san! Como vai? - Disse a morena alegremente enquanto dava alguns soluços.

- Não me diga que… Agh! Perdi uma festa de Matsumoto!? - Exclamou Shuuhei muito decepcionado.

- Sim… Hic… Afi está… Hisagi-san… - E lhe entregou o pergaminho. Ele o recebeu ainda triste, mas logo notou que Rukia o olhava de uma forma estranha.

- O que foi?

- Sempre… Me per… Hic… Ferguntei… O significa esse 69?

Misteriosamente, Hisagi sorriu de uma forma maliciosa.

- Oh… Kuchiki, temo que você ainda seja muito inocente pra saber...

- Eeeh? Não é justo… Vaaamos… Me diga…

- Hehehe… Bem, já que insiste…

- Aaaaaahhh! – Prontamente Nanao apareceu tampando os ouvidos de Rukia. – Hisagi! Como se atreve? - Ise que também procurava por Shuuhei, havia escutado toda a conversa e decidiu intervir justo a tempo. Tinha que salvar a mente da pequena shinigami! Nanao levou a garota de arrasto, enquanto o tenente morria de rir.

Vinte minutos depois, a morena caminhava pelos corredores do 6° esquadrão. Deteve-se em frente à sala de Abarai... De repente, escutou uns ruídos muito suspeitos… _"Ahá, Renji eu sabia!"_

Com a intenção de gritar "Surpresa!", deslizou a porta rapidamente… Porém foi ela quem teve a surpresa... Sim, ali estava Renji, mas também...

- NII-SAMA!!!

* * *

**N/A: **

Rukia um pouco OOC? Não, só estava bebum… xD

**N/E:**

XD

Esse é um dos meus caps favoritos XD

E pensar que a Matsumoto se impressionou com a Rukia não gostar da comida da Inoue XD

p.s.: só 1 review? ç.ç

**Kimi-chan XD:** Olá Kimi-chan n.n

XD Até eu alcançar a Sakura-sama vou passar a postar um cap por semana n.n

Todo fim de semana, um capítulo novo \o/

Nesse, Kia-chan acabou revelando o que sentia para a Ran-chan 2 XD

A situação dela vai ficar bem complicada se a Matsumoto lembrar XD

Tomara que você consiga fazer o cosplay da Nanao-chan n.n

Vou ficar torcendo por você \o/

Ela é tão fofa =]

Mas voltando a fic X3

Espero que tenha gostado desse cap n.n

Beijos

Pérola

**Prévia do próximo capítulo**

**by kuchiki-zelda & Sakura**

"_O tempo está agradável, _

--- Uma Idéia ---

_Aproveitem! _

_Oh! Oh! Oh! _

--- Nemu está louca ---

_Estou rejuvenescendo_

_Por causa do amor _

--- Confissões ---

_Estou queimando... _

--- O que é isso, Renji?

_Por um novo, novo amor_

_é que morro!" _

**Próximo capítulo:**

**REALMENTE, FOI MAU...**


	7. Realmente, foi mau

_**Escrevo fanfics para divertir as pessoas e me divertir, e sei que não estou fazendo nada de errado.**_

**Disclamier:** Bleach pertence à Tite Kubo.

**Disclamier2: **Essa fic pertence à kuchiki-zelda.

**Disclamier3:** A tradução dessa fic pertence à Sakura Hime Sama.

Summary: _Chegou o momento de Rukia partir para a Soul Society. Ichigo a acompanhará? Ou será incapaz de deixar seu mundo? Além disso, se dará conta de seus sentimentos antes que seja tarde demais? Enquanto isso uma estranha conspiração está se formando em torno da Sociedade de Almas (SS), a qual parece vir das mãos do próprio Rei..._

_

* * *

_

_No capítulo anterior _

"... a morena caminhava pelos corredores do 6° esquadrão. Deteve-se em frente à sala de Abarai... De repente, escutou uns ruídos muito suspeitos… _"Ahá, Renji eu sabia!"_

Com a intenção de gritar "Surpresa!", deslizou a porta rapidamente… Porém foi ela quem teve a surpresa... Sim, ali estava Renji, mas também...

- NII-SAMA!!!"

* * *

**BRINCADEIRA DO DESTINO**

.

**Capítulo VII: REALMENTE, FOI MAU... **

**.**

- NII-SAMA?!! – Gritou a garota sem acreditar no que via. Seu amigo e seu irmão… O quê? O quê era isso?! Agh!

- Rukia-san… Rukia-san…

Não, não era possível! Que trauma mais horrível! Por favor, alguém a…

- Rukia-san!

A garota ergueu o rosto e abriu os olhos. Tudo estava embaralhado, demorou um bom tempo para perceber que não estava no escritório de Renji e que na sua frente não havia nenhum espetáculo traumatizante...

- Hana…tarou? - Perguntou a garota… Tudo dava voltas e apenas conseguia enxergar bem ao garoto que a olhava assustado.

- Sim, Rukia-san. Finalmente acordou!

- Eh… Onde… Hic… Estou?

- Ah sim, Nanao-san trouxe você aqui. Estamos no 4° esquadrão.

- Ah… Tá… Ugh! - De repente Rukia levou as mãos à boca e começou a procurar algo, não podendo agüentar mais, se abaixou sobre um cesto de papéis que estava próximo.

- Eu avisei que ela ia vomitar... - Murmurou o terceiro posto enquanto ajeitava os óculos (N/T: pra quem não lembra é aquele loiro de óculos escuros).

- Es… Espero que esteja bem… - Disse Isane, logo se ajoelhou ao lado de Rukia e iniciou uma espécie de massagem nas costas da morena.

- Encontrei! - Exclamou o oitavo posto (N/T: é o Oodogi!) que entrava correndo enquanto carregava uma bandeja cheia de pílulas. Hanatorou a tomou nas mãos e dentre todas as pílulas, escolheu uma vermelha, entregando esta para Isane.

- Eto… Rukia-san… - A morena levantou a cabeça para vê-lo. Estava muito pálida tendendo ao verde, se via que não era uma bebedora com experiência. - Tome isto – e lhe entregou a pílula. – Com certeza, se sentirá melhor depois de tomá-la… - Rukia obedeceu e a engoliu. Após alguns segundos, a pequena Kuchiki já notava como o mal-estar desaparecia. Tudo voltava para seu devido lugar e não mais girava. – Esse remédio é capaz de acabar com os efeitos do álcool de uma só vez, o ruim é que...

- A realidade chega rápido… De uma forma muito cruel… - falou o loiro.

Mal havia terminado de dizer isso quando "Kia-chan" compreendeu a que se referia… Talvez bem demais… Pois logo, começou a suar frio, o corpo tremia, mas o pior era a dor de cabeça...

- Ah Hanatarou! Procure a pílula azul!

- Sim. – Respondeu nervoso o garoto, porém como era de se esperar, caiu e derrubou a bandeja. Pílulas e comprimidos voaram para todos os lados.

- Agh, como é atrapalhado! - Gritou o terceiro posto. – Vamos, temos que encontrá-la, essa é a que acaba com a ressaca.

Cinco minutos depois, ainda continuavam procurando a bendita pílula. Rukia tinha certeza de que ia matar alguém (cujo nome começava com M ou talvez com H, melhor, a ambos...). Claro, isso se a sua cabeça não explodisse antes… O pior dos males era que eles não podiam procurar em silêncio, mas tinham de fazer um escândalo. A morena levantou o rosto, com a intenção de gritar todos os insultos que havia aprendido no filme Scarface _(Ichigo a obrigou a assistir, por causa da atuação de Al Pacino)_ quando viu uma mão em sua frente que detinha a pílula salvadora.

- Aqui está, Rukia-sama. - Era Unohana Retsu. Rukia, sem perder tempo, a tomou no ato. Ah, Sentia-se de volta a vida!

- Muito obrigada, Unohana-taichou! - Exclamou a garota, enquanto tentava ajeitar o cabelo, estava toda descabelada e com o kimono desalinhado. - Não sabia que existia este tipo de medicamento…

- Bem, isso é um segredo… - Disse a capitã com um sorriso maternal. - Se soubessem da existência de algo assim, passariam bebendo (com mais freqüência do que já o fazem) sem pensar nas conseqüências. – Os demais concordavam atrás dela. – Mas para você abrimos uma exceção... Não suportaria ver a inocente irmã de Kuchiki-taichou com uma terrível ressaca.

- Ah… Obrigada…

- Mas esta será a primeira e última vez que virá aqui desse jeito, não é? - Murmurou Unohana-taichou ainda com seu sorriso, porém com um olhar que dava medo.

- Ah, claro! Isso não voltará a se repetir! - Prometeu Rukia, muito nervosa - Eh… Unohana-taichou… Eu…

- Não se preocupe com isso, Rukia-sama… Nenhum de nós mencionará nada disso com o capitão Kuchiki. - A pequena shinigami assentiu agradecida, entregou o pergaminho para Isane e saiu do quarto esquadrão.

Enquanto caminhava, a garota ia forçando seu cérebro, tentando recordar o que havia feito depois de aceitar o trago de Matsumoto. Mas era inútil, não se lembrava de nada… Só do desagradável sonho que teve antes de despertar... Esperava não ter feito nada do que pudesse se arrepender depois...

Surpreendeu-se ao perceber que estava em frente às portas do 7° esquadrão. Vejamos... Desde quando ia naquela direção? Entrou e se encontrou com o capitão Komamura, que mantinha o rosto coberto.

- Eh, o que foi Kuchiki?

- Eto… Estou procurando Iba-fukutaichou, sabe onde ele está?

- Mmmm… Se não me engano, ele foi visitar a tenente Matsumoto.

- Oh… - De repente, a garota lembrou que tinha visto um pé debaixo da mesa... Ah, devia ser mesmo Iba-san! – Então, o senhor poderia receber isto no lugar dele?

- Claro, Kuchiki. Só espere eu tirar isso... – E retirou seu "capacete". – Está fazendo muito calor, né? Ei, Kuchiki? – O semblante da morena se tornou sombrio.

.

Flashback

.

Sete meses antes na clínica Kurosaki, Rukia estava tranqüila lendo um mangá no quarto das gêmeas. Bruscamente, Ichigo entrou no quarto, parecia muito emocionado. Isso era raro…

- Ei Rukia! Venha ver isso! Está passando um programa na TV que você não pode perder!

- O quê?! É um anime do Chappy?!

- Não, tonta! É algo muito melhor! - Disse ele sorrindo.

A garota o seguiu até a sala.

Na televisão estava dando os comercias, logo começou um anúncio mostrando que estavam assistindo ao Animal Planet e que o nome do programa era "Predadores". Na tela mostravam um bosque coberto de neve, então apareceram uns formosos coelhos brancos. Rukia pulou de felicidade na poltrona "Que lindos!". De repente, umas raposas selvagens saltaram dos arbustos e começaram a perseguir os coelhos. A morena quase teve uma parada cardíaca. Uma das raposas alcançou sua presa e a matou sem piedade. A shinigami ficou desolada e traumatizada com o que acabara de ver, porém a risada de Ichigo a trouxe de volta à realidade… Ah, aquilo entre as pernas de Ichigo não voltaria a ser o mesmo depois daquele dia...

.

Fim do Flashback

.

- O senhor… O senhor não come coelhos, né?

- Eh? Eu… Eh… Claro que não, Kuchiki! Sou vegetariano! - Exclamou Komamura muito assustado diante do olhar da garota.

- Bem… Estou de olho! – Disse Rukia, lhe entregou o pergaminho e se retirou, deixando o capitão bastante nervoso.

Enquanto andava pela Sereitei, a pequena shinigami apagou de sua memória esse horrível programa. Agh, é que ver assim de repente o rosto de Komamura a fez lembrar daquilo! Bem, ao menos Ichigo compensou sua brincadeira de mau gosto, realizando todos os seus desejos durante uma semana. Suspirou... Incrível como sentia falta até das babaquices do Morango.

- Kiaaaa-chaaaan!!

- Hã? Ah!! - A morena se voltava para ver quem a havia chamado, quando então alguém caiu sobre ela. - Yachiru-chan!

- Kia-chan! Finalmente te encontrei! - Exclamou a menina sentada no estômago de Rukia.

- Ugh… Yachiru-chan, saia de cima de mim, além disso… Kia-chan!? Que tipo de apelido é esse?!

- Hahaha! É que esse é mais curto que "olhinhos raros"! E eu gosto mais!

- Pois eu não! É muito vergonhoso! Não me chame assim!

- Hehehe… O que foi Kia-chan? Se foi você mesma me pediu pra te chamar assim. – Falou alguém na frente delas. Rukia ergueu o olhar e se encontrou com uma sorridente Matsumoto, acompanhada de Nanao, Hinamori e do capitão Hitsugaya.

- Eu? Claro que não!

- Vejo que já se encontra melhor, Rukia-san. – Murmurou Ise.

- Ah… Sim, muito obrigada pela ajuda, Nanao-san. - Disse a garota ao mesmo tempo em que se levantava e tirava a poeira de sua túnica. - Olá Hinamori-kun, Hitsugaya-taichou. - Momo respondeu ao cumprimento com um sorriso, enquanto o garoto se limitou a inclinar a cabeça. – Ah, é verdade, Hinamori-kun, tenho algo pra você. - Rukia lhe entregou o pergaminho e estava prestes a xingar Matsumoto quando… "_Grlrlrlrlrrl…"_

- Hehehe… Parece que alguém está com fome - disse Rangiku.

-_"Droga!"_- Pensou Rukia corada, ultimamente seu estômago despertava nos piores momentos… - Eh… É que não almocei… - Justificou a morena. – Acho que é melhor ir comer alguma coisa.

- Woosh! Então, Kia-chan nos convidará para almoçar! - Falou Matsumoto, todos lançaram olhares esperançosos, até mesmo Hitsugaya e Nanao.

- O quê? Eu não... Mas… Não posso, não tenho tanto dinheiro! - Todos ficaram com cara de que não estavam acreditando na desculpa, afinal ela era uma Kuchiki (Eles não sabiam que Byakuya era um pão-duro na hora de dar a mesada…). – Mas é verdade! - E pegou um saquinho de couro. – Isso é tudo o que eu tenho! – Mal terminou de mostrar e Matsumoto tomou a bolsinha das mãos de Rukia, começando a contar o dinheiro, juntamente com Yachiru.

- Bem, isto é mais do que o suficiente!

- Ei… Rangiku-san… Isso foi… - Murmurou a morena. Hitsugaya lhe deu uns tapinhas no ombro, que claramente diziam "Te compreendo...", Hinamori e Nanao simplesmente assentiram. Rukia suspirou… Não tinha jeito…

- Para o restaurante de Ramen*! - Exclamou Yachiru – Vamos lá, sigam-me! (N/T: *Ramen = Lámen = macarrão instantâneo)

- Claro que não! - Gritaram todos juntos.

Chegaram ao restaurante e cada um fez o seu pedido. Matsumoto solicitou que na sua sopa adicionassem syrup de chocolate, Yachiru ao ver que isto era possível, resolveu pedir o mesmo, os demais fizeram uma careta de nojo. Enquanto esperavam pela comida, Rukia calculava mentalmente quanto ia custar tudo... Mmm… Podia dar adeus as suas economias e ao Chappy que tanto queria comprar… Tsk… E o pior era que caso se atrevesse a pedir um adiantamento para Byakuya, teria que agüentar umas três horas de discurso sobre o valor do dinheiro e como administrá-lo... Ugh… Voltou a olhar para Matsumoto, que estava conversando alegremente com Yachiru… Peraí, como poderia estar tão tranqüila e alegre?

- Eto… Rangiku-san, você já está bem?

- Eh? E por que haveria de me sentir mal? - Perguntou Matsumoto perplexa.

- Bem… Se não me engano você bebeu mais que eu...

- Não se preocupe com isso Kuchiki, esta mulher é capaz de tomar dez garrafas de sake e num instante já andar como se não tivesse bebido nada. - Disse Hitsugaya.

- Sério? Incrível… - Murmurou a morena.

- E isso não é tudo, também é capaz de lembrar do que fez quando estava bêbada. - Comentou Nanao. - Mmm… Se bem que, às vezes, isso não é algo muito bom...

- Verdade? – Inquiriu Rukia, enquanto observava seu prato de ramen que acabavam de servir.

- Sim! - Respondeu Matsumoto ao pegar seu hashi (os palitinhos). - Oh! E agora que me recordo... – Sorriu maliciosamente. – Hehehehe… Kia-chan eu conheço teu segredo...

- Segredo? - Disse a garota um tanto confusa. Oh não, o que havia dito a Matsumoto?

- Aham… Querem que eu diga?

- Eh… Melhor não Rangiku-san, afinal de contas é algo particular de Rukia-san. - Disse Hinamori.

- Sim, o mais certo é que seja um segredo um tanto... Íntimo… - Comentou Nanao, com um sorriso malicioso. Todos pareciam estar pensando "coisas" maldosas.

- O quê? Ela não disse isso! – Exclamou Rukia – Não pensem mal!

- Ah… Porém tampouco negou...

- Fala! Fala! - Começou a cantar Yachiru.

- Hehehe, não se preocupe Kia-chan, se não quer que eu fale, não direi nada…

A pequena Kuchiki franziu o entrecenho, observou a cara de seus companheiros… Sim, podia notar… Eles estavam imaginando "coisas"… Maldição! Até ela estava imaginando! O que poderia ter contado? Agh... Estava morrendo de curiosidade... Mas, e se fosse algo ruim...

- Aaaaah! Não deve ser algo bom, para que Kia-chan fique nervosa desse jeito! - Exclamou Yachiru.

Rukia fez uma cara feia… Vejamos, ela não tinha feito nada de mau, então não precisava esconder nada. Bah! Com certeza Matsumoto só queria zombar dela!! Além disso tinha que proteger a sua imagem…

- Tsk… Não me importo, anda, pode falar… - Disse Rukia com um sinal de indiferença e começou a comer. Matsumoto sorriu de forma a dar inveja aos sorrisos de Gin.

- Então… Se é assim… Adivinhem que… No dia de hoje… Kia-chan me confessou que… - Todos se aproximaram para ouvir, até Hitsugaya. - Está perdidamente apaixonada por Ichigo!!!!

- PPPFTFTFTFTFTFT!!!

Rukia começou a se afogar, Hinamori preocupada lhe deu uns tapinhas nas costas.

- O QUÊ??? EU JAMAIS DIRIA ISSO!!! – Gritou a morena fora de si.

- Mmm… Talvez, normalmente não… Mas sob os efeitos do álcool… - Supôs Nanao.

- Por isso, é uma mentira!

- Bem… Quem sabe? Além do mais estava bêbada, poderia muito bem dizer aquilo que sóbria não teria coragem... - Comentou Nanao com ar de entendida, Hitsugaya concordou e Hinamori fez cara de "Ah, agora entendo…"

- Mas NÃO, isso não é verdade! Como eu iria gostar desse idiota!? É insuportável, imaturo, chato, irritante, tonto, sempre anda com a testa enrugada, é um insensível, egoísta, super- protetor…

- Hehehe. Sabe, falando assim está piorando ainda mais a sua situação... - Disse Matsumoto. – E parece que você sente muito a falta dele...

- O quê? Eu não…

- Ah, e também o fato de estar corada não ajuda muito… - Apontou Nanao.

- Isso é verdade Rukia-san, você está vermelha e bastante nervosa. - Acrescentou Hinamori. Hitsugaya pôs os olhos em branco, ah mulheres!

- Hahahahaha!! Kia-chan e Ichi-kun embaixo de uma árvoreeee… - Cantou Yachiru.

- Ah!! Não é isso, não é isso!!

- Então negue! De verdade! - Soltou Matsumoto.

- Hã… Mas e o que é que eu estou fazendo?

- Mas faça sério. Diga, que de verdade, você não sente nada por Ichigo e que jamais sentiu algo antes. - Exclamou Rangiku, os demais concordaram com a cabeça.

- Eh… Pois é isso mesmo, eu não… - Rukia hesitou… Por que? Era tão fácil dizer que não e acabar logo com o assunto… Bem, tinha saudades de Ichigo e não podia falar que não sentia nada, afinal sentia muito carinho por ele, mas como amigos! _"Até agora!"_ Agh… Durante os últimos meses se pegava pensando nele, mas nunca lhe passou pela cabeça estar apaixonada... Apaixonada? Ela? Por ele? Só de imaginar já lhe dava vontade de rir... Mas mesmo assim... Droga! Sua mente estava um redemoinho causado pela confusão de sentimentos... Jamais lhe ocorrera considerar algo assim... Porém, agora que analisava... E se era esse o caso? _"Vamos, admita! Simplesmente aceite!!! Você o ama!!!"_

- E então… O que nos diz? - Inquiriu Nanao.

- Bem… Eu…

- Vamos, fale!

- É que… Talvez sim, esteja um pouco apa…

- Como é...?

- Ah, está bem! Sim, estou apaixonada por ele! Satisfeitos? - Gritou a garota. Eles (ou melhor dizendo, elas e ele) caíram de suas cadeiras, devido à surpresa. A morena tampou sua própria boca _"Agh, o que havia dito?!"_

- Kia-chan admitiu! - Exclamou Matsumoto. Rukia começou a considerar a possibilidade de se afogar no seu prato de ramen. Nanao ajeitou os óculos e disse: "Eu sabia." Hinamori juntou as mãos e comemorou "Que maravilha Rukia-san!". Yachiru se pôs a cantar de novo e Hitsugaya se limitou a continuar comendo, tentando dissimular sua reação anterior.

- Muito bem e agora?

- E agora o quê? – Resmungou Rukia.

- Bem, você tem que contar a ele, não é?

- Er… Não. - Respondeu a garota, já terminando de comer.

- Como que não!? - Gritaram Matsumoto, Nanao, Hinamori e Yachiru ao mesmo tempo (embora esta última não fizesse a mínima idéia do que estavam falando).

- É isso mesmo, não vou lhe dizer nada. – A garota se colocou em pé. - Então, até logo pessoal. Tenho que terminar meu trabalho – desapareceu usando o shunpo. As shinigamis ficaram de queixo caído.

- Com licença. – Disse o dono do estabelecimento. - Aqui está a conta.

- Eh??? – Exclamaram os cinco – Agh, foi embora sem pagar!!!

oOo

Meia hora depois, Rukia saía correndo apavorada do 12° esquadrão. Ah, que trauma psicológico acabara de ganhar!

Quando chegou no escritório de Nemu, havia encontrado uma enorme seringa em cima da mesa. A morena teve um calafrio. Não gostava nada de injeções. Após receber o seu pergaminho, a tenente Kurotsuchi perguntou por que Kuchiki estava tão pálida e ela cometeu o grave erro de confessar sua aversão a injeções. Para Nemu a melhor forma de perder o medo da agulha era... Ter uma série de vacinas, até se acostumar!

- Puf… Nemu está louca, percebe-se que é filha de Mayuri. - Murmurou a pequena shinigami, apoiando-se em uma parede. Tirou um lenço de dentro do kimono e limpou o suor da testa. – Pelo menos só falta um pergaminho... Eh? Um? – Contou nos dedos. - Ah não, perdi um documento!! – Com nervosismo revisou o pergaminho. Tinha o número 13, isso significa que... – Perdi o do 6° esquadrão!! – Começou a bater a cabeça contra a parede. Maldição! Onde poderia estar? Inesperadamente, um dos golpes lhe revelou a verdade... A terrível verdade... No escritório de Kenpachi…

_­_- _"Ahá, está ali!"_ – Pensou a garota, quinze minutos depois, enquanto observava a sala do capitão. Estava deitada no teto de um edifício em frente ao escritório, dali tinha uma boa visão. O pergaminho estava embaixo da mesa de Kenpachi. Naquele instante Zaraki se distraía tentando equilibrar um lápis no nariz (estava entediado) e Yachiru desenhava, sentada em cima da mesa. Ah, teria que tirá-los dali!

Mas como? Como? De repente, teve uma idéia maravilhosa. – Mae Sode no Shirayuki!

- Ahá, não contavam com minha astúcia! - Exclamou a garota, colocando em prática seu plano. Com a ajuda da zanpakutou criou um grande bloco de gelo e logo, para o espanto e indignação de Sode, usou a espada para cortar e moldar o gelo. Resultado final: Uma horrorosa escultura de Ichigo (suas habilidades para escultura eram piores do que para desenhar). Sode estava decidida a matar sua dona, na próxima vez que a visitasse em seu mundo interior. Como se atrevia a usá-la para picar gelo?! - Woosh! Ficou perfeito! – Sode se foi emburrada.

Rukia se escondeu, havia deixado a escultura na posição exata para que Kenpachi pudesse vê-la desde a sua janela. Tomou fôlego e gritou: "ZARAKII!!!

Em questão de segundos o capitão, acompanhado de sua tenente, avançou sobre a pobre escultura. Rukia aproveitou e entrou na sala, pegou o pergaminho e a ponto de sair estava quando viu o desenho de Yachiru: "O pato", o inimigo número um de Chappy. A morena não pode evitar, pegou uma caneta e riscou o pobre pato, logo escreveu: CHAPPY RLZ!!

- Olha lá Ken-chan! É a Kia-chan! - Rukia resmungou e começou a correr (de novo) com Zaraki atrás dela. _"Nota mental: devo tolerar mais ao pato!"_

oOo

Por volta das seis da tarde, a pequena shinigami chegou ao 6° esquadrão (desta vez, foi mais difícil fazer Kenpachi se perder). Além do mais, estava exausta… Parou em frente à sala de seu amigo… _Ah não... _De novo esses ruídos suspeitos… _Aiai por favor, nãooo..._ E preparando-se para o pior, deslizou a porta...

- Renji? E… Keiko-san?!

- Rukia?! - Seu amigo parecia muito assustado, por outro lado, Keiko dava a impressão de que estava prestes a desmaiar.

- Vocês… Vocês? – Começou a indagar a morena. Abarai confirmou. - Nossa… Isso sim é uma surpresa... Felicidades!

- Não está brava, Rukia-san?

- Hã? Brava? E por que estaria? Pelo contrário, estou feliz por vocês. Na verdade… Já estava me preocupando o fato de Renji não ter namorada.

- Oye!

- Hehehe… Bem, é melhor eu deixá-los a sós, né? – E atirou o pergaminho para seu amigo. – Até mais. Ah, Keiko-san! Se Renji te fizer algum mau me conte, que eu me encarregarei dele, ok?

- Certo! Tchau Rukia-san! - Disse a jovem, o ruivo engoliu saliva.

oOo

- Ah… Kuchiki. Já acabou? - Perguntou o comandante general. Estavam no escritório de Yama-jii, a morena foi lhe informar sobre o resultado do seu trabalho.

- Sim, já terminei.

- Hehehe, muito bem Kuchiki. Aqui está sua outra missão.

- Hã?

- Não se preocupe é para a próxima sexta-feira, se bem que você vai adorar este trabalho. Hahaha, e mais, prometo que durante a missão sobrará tempo para atividades extracurriculares…

- Eto… Não entendo.

- Kuchiki Rukia sua próxima missão será fazer uma pequena supervisão… Na cidade de Karakura… Mmm… Sabia que você ia gostar…

* * *

**N/T:** é isso pessoal, encerramos aqui esta "Saga" para que Rukia, assim como Ichigo, esclarecesse os seus sentimentos.

Boa notícia:

Finalmente, no próximo capítulo teremos:

RUKIA * KARAKURA * ICHIGO

FANGIRLS FIQUEM FELIZES, os "meninos" estarão de volta!

Má notícia:

Estou saindo de viagem amanhã, então, provavelmente, só conseguirei traduzir e postar depois da Páscoa, gomen ne... Demo aproveitem bem a visita do Chappy que na volta vcs terão FIC, com certeza!

**N/E: **\o/ Rukia confessou \o/ Viva a Ran-chan, o seu sakê e a memória dela \o/

Próximo capítulo: Karakura! Finalmente vamos saber o efeito daquela sexta no Ichi =D

**Wasabii-chan:** Oi Juh-chan, que bom que está gostando da fic. Rukia bêbada é única mesmo XD. Ela sofreu nas mãos da Matsumoto, mas isso foi muito bom =D. Espero que tenha gostado do cap n.n

**Kimi-chan XD: **Feliz aniversário atrasado Kimi-chan \o/. Desculpe te desapontar... Mas foi tudo uma peça da mente da Rukia... Não sei por que ela teria esse tipo de sonho Oo mas... O Hitsugaya é que já deve estar acostumado XD A Ran-chan sempre apronta XD E infelizmente, minha idéia de atualizar toda semana foi-se para o buraco x.x Tive alguns contratempos e acabei me atrasando com tudo x.x Mas agora eu retomo ela e em breve a torno semanal. Na pior das hipóteses, ela será quinzenal n.n Oe. Depois me conta como tava no AF hein ;]

**Dark Yuuki:** Bem-vinda Yuuki-chan. Os méritos da tradução vão para a Sakura-sama n.n Eu só trago os caps para o ff n.n Espero que goste da fic e obrigada por acompanhá-la.

**Prévia do próximo capítulo**

**by Sakura**

"_Floresce a selva por toda parte,_

_Anseio pelo meu amado._

_Verdeja a floresta por toda parte,_

_Onde está meu amado de há tanto tempo?_

_Cavalgou para longe!_

_Ai, quem me amará?"_

**Próximo capítulo:**

**TOMARA QUE...**


	8. Tomara que

_**Escrevo fanfics para divertir as pessoas e me divertir, e sei que não estou fazendo nada de errado.**_

**Disclamier:** Bleach pertence à Tite Kubo.

**Disclamier2: **Essa fic pertence à kuchiki-zelda.

**Disclamier3: **A tradução dessa fic pertence à Sakura Hime Sama.

Summary: _Chegou o momento de Rukia partir para a Soul Society. Ichigo a acompanhará? Ou será incapaz de deixar seu mundo? Além disso, se dará conta de seus sentimentos antes que seja tarde demais? Enquanto isso uma estranha conspiração está se formando em torno da Sociedade de Almas (SS), a qual parece vir das mãos do próprio Rei..._

_

* * *

_

**BRINCADEIRA DO DESTINO**

_._

**Capítulo VIII: TOMARA QUE...**

**.**

Eram 3 horas da madrugada de sexta-feira e Kuchiki Rukia continuava incapaz de pegar no sono. Já estava a um bom tempo se revirando na cama... Virou-se para a esquerda... Dentro de algumas horas voltaria a vê-lo... Ficou de bruços... Como estaria?... Deitou de costas... O que diria quando a visse?...Abraçou a si mesma... Ela teria coragem de... Agh! Não estaría tão nervosa se não fosse por isso… Tudo era culpa de Matsumoto…

.

Flashback

.

- Ai! Ai! Rangiku-san, solte-me! - Gritou a Kuchiki. A tenente do 10° esquadrão estava lhe aplicando uma chave de braço no pescoço.

- Soltar nada, Kia-chan! - Exclamou a mulher sem misericórdia. - Dentro de dois dias regressará a Karakura e ainda continua teimando em não confessar nada a Ichigo.

- E continuo dizendo o mesmo! Não lhe direi nada! - Respondeu a morena. – Ei, vocês poderiam me ajudar? – Questionou a garota – na frente dela estava toda a associação de mulheres shinigamis e também Aonuma Keiko.

- Mmm… Desculpe Rukia-san, mas concordamos com Matsumoto - Falou Nanao enquanto as demais afirmavam com a cabeça.

- Mma… Mas… Eu…- Murmurou a pequena Kuchiki bastante vermelha. - Não acho que seja conveniente lhe contar...

- Hã? Mas, por que não? - Perguntou Kiyone. Sim, a notícia de que Rukia estava apaixonada por Ichigo era o assunto do momento entre as mulheres; no entanto conseguiram ser discretas o suficiente para que ninguém mais soubesse, em especial Kuchiki Byakuya.

- Bem… Em primeiro lugar, ele é humano...

- Nada que Mayuri-sama não possa consertar - comentou Nemu. Um gota surgiu nas demais.

- E ele também é um shinigami, assim que "desculpa não-aceita" - declarou Matsumoto.

- Tenho dez vezes a idade dele…

- E ainda assim parece ser dois anos mais nova... Vamos! Se for pra alguém ser acusado de pedofilia, certamente será ele - disse Nanao.

- Desde que o conheci, só lhe trouxe problemas…

- Ah… mas também lhe deu um sentido para a vida - disse Hinamori, com um sorriso amável.

- Nii-sama não o aprovaria...

- Ele não aprovaria ninguém, nem que fosse o Rei da Soul Society... - Expressou Hitsugaya, aparecendo do nada. Ele já sabia do que se tratava esta reunião e, para ser sincero, não tinha nada melhor pra fazer.

- Ah, é… E que tal se ele está apaixonado por outra pessoa? – Perguntou Rukia, com o pouco fôlego que lhe restava.

- Aaaah… Então era isso! - Exclamou Matsumoto. Soltou a garota e esta começou a massagear seu dolorido pescoço. - Kia-chan tem medo de levar um fora...

- Não foi isso o que eu falei... - Murmurou a morena com uma voz fria e desviando o olhar para o outro lado. Rangiku sorriu… Ah, essa era a típica Rukia…

- Rukia-san, não é isso? - Perguntou Keiko.

- Não sei… -Rrespondeu num sussurro.

.  
Fim do Flashback

.

A garota voltou a se mexer na cama. _"Não sei..."_ Mas era mentira... Sim, tinha um pouco de medo de ser rechaçada... Durante toda sua vida não se permitiu amar a ninguém desta forma... Sempre criara barreiras para proteger seu coração... Nem com Kaien-dono havia se sentido como nestes momentos, ao pensar em Ichigo.

No entanto, não fazia a mínima idéia de como, no fim das contas, as mulheres a convenceram de confessar seus sentimentos para Ichigo... Talvez tivesse algo a ver com o que Keiko-san lhe dissera… Rukia jamais teria imaginado, porém agora Keiko era namorada de Renji. Ela lhe contou que desde a muito tempo nutria algo especial pelo ruivo, porém nunca se atreveu a falar nada, porque acreditava que ele gostasse da pequena Kuchiki...

Realmente, agradecia pelo fato das mulheres da associação serem tão entrometidas... Sem dúvida, isso era o que necessitava, um pequeno empurrão e talvez um golpe de Matsumoto… Afinal, não havia nada de mal em tentar, né?

"_Por que não? Às vezes, um pouco de esperança e otimismo não faz mal a ninguém..."_

Com este pensamento, finalmente se deixou cair nos braços de Morfeu, um pequeno sorriso se desenhava em seus delicados lábios.

- Coragem, Kia-chan! - Gritou Matsumoto, enquanto agitava alegremente uma plaquinha de motivação. Rukia forçou um sorriso, estava um pouco nervosa.

- Matsumoto! – Advertiu Hitsugaya – Comporte-se!

- Não seja assim, Shiro-chan… - Disse Hinamori, que também agitava duas plaquinhas. –Temos que animar Rukia-san! - A pequena Kuchiki estava prestes a cruzar o portal para a terra, só estava esperando que sua companheira terminasse de se despedir…

- Ei, Renji! Pelo amor de Deus, só serão três dias. Quer soltar Keiko-san agora, para que nós possamos ir? - Gritou a morena. Isso mesmo, a namorada do ruivo seria sua parceira nesta missão.

- Que saco, Rukia! Sei que já não se agüenta mais para poder ver Ichigo mas... - Não pôde terminar, uma pedra estalou contra sua cara. Keiko não conseguiu evitar de rir, enquanto via seu namorado xingar e procurar outra coisa para atirar na amiga.

- Woosh! Vamos! – Disse Rukia quando Keiko chegou ao seu lado.

- Boa sorte, Kia-chan! E se algo sair mal, nós nos encarregaremos pessoalmente dele!

Após deixar Keiko na loja de Urahara, para que conhecesse melhor o local, arrumasse onde iriam dormir e esperasse que seus gigais ficassem prontos, Rukia não agüentou de ansiedade e saiu com a desculpa de dar uma volta.

Eram quase três da tarde, Ichigo não demoraria a sair da escola. Dirigiu-se ao seu antigo centro de tortura. Enquanto se aproximava, encontrou com vários alunos que voltavam das aulas. Hum, então já saíram... Teria que se apressar, se quisesse surpreendê-lo.

Por fim chegou à escola… Logo o avistou… Estava apoiado em uma parede na entrada principal, com a sua típica cara de "tô nem aí"… O coração da garota disparou e, por mais cliclê que possa parecer, sentia seu estômago cheio de borboletas... Sorriu e estava prestes a gritar seu nome quando…

- Kuchiki Rukia-san? – A morena virou-se. Era o shinigami de cabelo afro. – Então é a senhora que vai me supervisionar? - A garota murmurou um "Hã?"- Até que enfim a SS reconhecerá o grande labor que desempenho! Pois bem, vamos iniciar com a supervisão!

- Ah… Mas eu… - Começou a shinigami. Porém foi em vão, o idiota a levou de arrasto contando todos os detalhes de seu trabalho. Pronto, Ichigo já estava fora do alcance de sua vista...

Para Ichigo o dia foi muito chato. Assim que, quando tocou o sinal de término das aulas, foi o primeiro a se levantar. Saiu rapidamente da sala (não estava a fim de ouvir as idiotices de Keigo) e a ponto de ir para casa estava, quando lembrou que devia esperar... Apoiou-se na parede da entrada principal da escola e fechou os olhos. Quanto tempo já fazia? Dois meses? Não, menos… Um mês e pouco… Franziu ainda mais a testa quando uma recordação dolorosa passou de novo pela sua mente.

- Ichigo-kun? – O garoto abriu os olhos, era Inoue.

- Ah… Desculpe Orihime… Estava um pouco distraído - inclinou a cabeça e lhe deu um beijo nos lábios. (N/A: Uma parte… da minha alma… acaba de morrer… ;) (N/E: Da minha também D=, mas não desistam...)

- Nossa… Acho que ainda não me acostumei a vê-los como namorados… - Exclamou uma jovem atrás deles.  
- Tatsuki-chan! – Disse a ruiva*, um pouco corada (*N/A: embora no mangá seu cabelo seja castanho...)  
- Tsk… Cala a boca Tatsuki… Vamos, Orihime? – A garota assentiu e começou a caminhar ao seu lado. Tatsuki os seguiu com o olhar, não pode evitar um sorriso, estava muito feliz por sua amiga... Mas, mesmo assim, havia algo... Algo...

"_O que será que aconteceu entre ele e Kuchiki-san?"_ - Pensou a garota.

Já passava das oito da noite e Inoue estava assistindo seu programa favorito enquanto Ichigo bocejava ao seu lado. O garoto tinha ficado pra jantar com ela e no momento não tinha vontade de voltar pra casa. De repente, alguém bateu na porta, Inoue se levantou e foi ver quem era.

- Olá Ishida-kun! Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Ichigo escutou de longe e franziu o entrecenho, enquanto se levantava e ia até a porta. – _"O que Ishida queria a essa hora?"_

- Eh… Não se preocupe, não é nada de mau… Kurosaki está?

- Estou aqui… O que foi?

- Eh… bem… É que eu achei que vocês gostariam de saber que Kuchiki-san está aqui…

- Sério? Kuchiki-san! – Exclamou contente a jovem.

- Aham… Senti sua reiatsu há algumas horas atrás. Se vocês não sabiam, então imagino que ela esteja ficando na casa de Urahara-san.

- Oh, que alegria! Ichigo-kun, o que acha de nós irmos visitá-la amanhã?

- Ah… Claro… - Respondeu o garoto com indiferença. Então ela está aqui… E há várias horas, hein? E ainda assim, não se dignou em ir cumprimentá-lo ou algo do gênero... De repente, uma onda de raiva o inundou…

- Ichigo-kun, você está bem? - Perguntou Inoue. O garoto não pôde responder, pois naquele instante um estridente alarme os surpreendeu.

- Hollow… - Murmurou Ichigo ao observar sua insígnia.

Rukia estava caminhando devagarinho pelas ruas de Karakura. Droga! Maldito tio de cabelo afro... Se não fosse por ele, teria falado com Ichigo… Suspirou… Seria outra noite em claro por causa do nervosismo… Ah, mas amanhã será a vez de Keiko-san suportar esse idiota... Qual era o nome dele mesmo? Os pensamentos da garota foram interrompidos pelo toque do seu celular. _Hollow!_

A morena correu até chegar a localização que o celular indicava: Perto do Templo que ficava no cemitério.

Quando chegou, deslizou na grama e quase caiu, era época de chuva. Do nada, escutou o grito do Hollow seguido pelo som que produz uma espada ao cortá-lo. A garota procurou com o olhar e seus olhos se abriram ainda mais pela surpresa… Frente a ela estava…

- Ichigo!

* * *

**N/T **  
Título original do capítulo: Ojalá...  
Significa Oxalá - que é uma interjeição que significa "Que Deus queira" ou "Tomara que". Como ela está caindo em desuso aqui no Brasil e para não confundir com a entidade religiosa, optei pelos sinônimos ;)

Quem acertou o que o Morango faria levanta mão! o/

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sugestão de música para o capítulo:  
http://br. Youtube. com/watch?v=1Jm0EpvEJLo

_"Deixa eu dizer que te amo..."_

Obs.: não sei quem é o casal do vídeo^^"

**N/E:** Só uma review ç.ç

Bem... isso me faz muito triste ç.ç

Esse cap também me esmaga o coração ç.ç

Mas... Vou fazer assim: a cada 5 review, um cap novo.

Tenho vários comigo já prontos n.n

e depende de você para a fic ser atualizada ;)

quanto a review que o anterior recebeu:

**Wasabi-Chan 8D: **XD é que eu não modifiquei nenhuma nota n.n

nem da tradutora nem da autora XD

e esse cap é um pouco antigo XD

enfim, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo n.n por mais que tivessem cenas de partir o coração ç.ç

beijos e até o próximo cap

**Prévia do próximo capítulo**

Por que fez isso comigo?

_" Queimando por dentro_

_com ira veemente,_

_com amargura_

_digo a mim mesmo:_

_feito de matéria,_

_cinza dos elementos,_

_sou como uma folha_

_com a qual brincam os ventos." _

**Próximo capítulo:**

**COMO ISSO DÓI**


	9. Como isso dói

_**Escrevo fanfics para divertir as pessoas e me divertir, e sei que não estou fazendo nada de errado.**_

**Disclamier:** Bleach pertence à Tite Kubo.

**Disclamier2: **Essa fic pertence à kuchiki-zelda.

**Disclamier3: **A tradução dessa fic pertence à Sakura Hime Sama.

Summary: _Chegou o momento de Rukia partir para a Soul Society. Ichigo a acompanhará? Ou será incapaz de deixar seu mundo? Além disso, se dará conta de seus sentimentos antes que seja tarde demais? Enquanto isso uma estranha conspiração está se formando em torno da Sociedade de Almas (SS), a qual parece vir das mãos do próprio Rei..._

_

* * *

_

**BRINCADEIRA DO DESTINO**

_._

**Capítulo IX: Como isso dói**

**.**

Um estranho vento, que indicava a vinda de chuva, percorria nestes instantes a cidade de Karakura. Aparentemente, tudo estava em paz, a maioria de seus cidadãos estavam em seus lares preparando-se para descansar. Eram poucos os que ainda perambulavam pelas ruas, afinal a qualquer momento começaria a chover.

Perto do rio, uma jovem morena era um destes poucos que andavam fora de casa. Não fazia idéia de que nestes momentos, estava sendo vigiada.

No céu, parados como se não existisse gravidade, três figuras encapuzadas observavam a pequena shinigami.

- Oh… Então é ela…- Disse um deles. Ao falar, arrastava as palavras e seu tom de voz era frio, só em escutá-las já se sabia que viam de alguém cruel.

- Ah… Kuchiki Rukia… - Disse uma voz feminina com desdém - Que pena, realmente…

- Tsk… Do que sente pena? Se está prestes a ter a melhor diversão da sua vida.

- Mmm… Não creio que teu conceito de diversão seja igual ao dela. – Respondeu a mulher, logo suspirou enquanto dava de ombros – Bem, o que se vai fazer... Afinal de contas, _ele _é quem deseja isto...

- Ah… - Murmurou seu companheiro. Ela voltou-se para ver ao outro acompanhante. Não havia dito nada e durante todo o tempo não deixou de olhar para a garota de belos olhos azuis.

- Parece bastante interessado… - Comentou ela. O dito cujo levantou uma sobrancelha e perguntou:

- Está com ciúmes?

- Tch…Como se eu quisesse algo com... – O diálogo foi interrompido pelo repentino toque de um celular. Viram como a pequena Kuchiki começou a correr.

- Finalmente! – Gritou aquele de voz fria. – É hora de nos divertir!

Mal terminou de falar e os três desapareceram.

- Ichigo! - Exclamou a morena, quase caindo de novo. Conteve a respiração, na verdade ainda não se sentia preparada para encontrá-lo... E menos ainda para… _"Não, eu posso! Além do mais… se não o faço Rangiku-san vai me…" _

- Ah… É você. – Murmurou o garoto friamente, nem sequer girou para vê-la. Rukia ficou desconcertada, não esperava que ele se atirasse para abraçá-la (bem, talvez sim...), mas...

- Co… Como está?

- Bem… - Respondeu secamente. A garota estava perplexa. Por que Ichigo estava agindo tão indiferente e distante? Por acaso ela havia feito algo de errado? – Demorou bastante a vir... Parece que estava bastante ocupada... – Acrescentou e se virou, a garota notou que ele estava um tanto irritado.

- Eh… Me desculpe. Sim, estive um pouco ocupada. - Ele franziu mais o entrecenho. - Ichigo, o que aconteceu?

- Nada - disse Kurosaki de forma cortante. Normalmente, ela teria insistido até obter uma resposta melhor, porém agora, sua mente estava muito ocupada em um debate interior…

"_Vamos, fale agora!"_ Não. Não está vendo? Algo aconteceu com ele. _"Bem, é verdade que você demorou muito para voltar..."_ Mas não foi culpa minha… Acho que será melhor esperar até saber o que está ocorrendo. _"Ah não! Se não disser agora, não o fará nunca!"_ Há algo estranho nele. Não creio que… _"É a sua chance! Não há mais ninguém aqui, não a desperdice!" _

- Ichigo… Eu… Te… Tenho algo pra te dizer… - Disse de forma rápida e ao mesmo tempo confusa. Tinha razão, mais tarde talvez não houvesse tempo, três dias passam bem rápido.

O garoto de cabelo laranja a observou. Sabia muito bem o que ela iria dizer e também a resposta que ele iria dar: "Fico feliz por você...", mas simplesmente não conseguia, a mera lembrança dela e de Renji juntos, fazia com que o pior parte de seu ser saísse a tona. E não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer para impedi-lo…

- Já sei o que você quer me dizer… - Falou o garoto em um sussurro. Rukia se surpreendeu. Estava tão na cara assim?!

- Se… Sério? - Gaguejou. Ele não respondeu. - E… Então… O que acha? - Se sentiu como uma tonta perguntando isso.

_Quanto mais se ama uma pessoa, mais próximo se está de odiá-la._

- Tanto faz… Por que me importaria com isso?

_Os feitos são a primeira tragédia da vida; as palavras, a segunda; as palavras são, talvez, a pior. As palavras são implacáveis._

- Pra falar a verdade, jamais senti algum tipo de afeto por ti. Antes de você aparecer, eu tinha o que poderia se considerar uma vida normal. Agora, graças a ti, quase todos os dias, tenho que arriscar o pescoço em um trabalho que nunca deveria ser de minha responsabilidade – a garota não acreditava no que ouvia – Desde que você apareceu em minha vida, a única coisa que fez foi me trazer problemas, exceto nesses últimos três meses, em que finalmente, pude ter um pouco de paz...

- Ah… Entendo… Não… Não… Sabia que pensava assim - conseguiu dizer a shinigami. A voz de Ichigo a fazia tremer, mesmo assim logrou mostrar uma face inexpressiva. – Perdão por arruinar sua vida… Não se preocupe, não terá mais que manter nenhum tipo de relação comigo. Mu... Muito obrigada e adeus Kurosaki Ichigo…

Rukia deu meia volta e começou a caminhar. Ele a observou por um instante e logo fez o mesmo.

A garota caminhava em frente às tumbas. Seus pés pareciam ter vontade própria e a obrigavam a continuar andando, apesar dos seus joelhos tremerem muito. Se deteve, levantou o olhar e se assombrou ao ver para onde tinha se dirigido. Não suportou mais, se deixou cair em frente à tumba, escondeu o rosto com as mãos e apoiou a cabeça entre as pernas.

Cada palavra que Ichigo lhe dissera era semelhante a uma pequena navalha que atravessava seu coração. Era horrível, nunca havia se sentido assim em toda a sua vida. Parecia que o ar faltava e tinha vontade de vomitar. Mesmo se sentindo oprimida e angustiada com o terrível peso da dor, não se permitiria chorar... Embora todo o seu ser clamasse a gritos para que desabafasse, ela não o faria... Começava a chover...

- Rukia-chan… Se continuar aí pegará um resfriado…

A garota levantou a cabeça e arregalou os olhos com a surpresa, frente a ela estava... O Illuminati. Agora estava sem o capuz e se conseguia ver bem o seu rosto. O cabelo negro azeviche caia de forma rebelde sobre sua face, mas isso só o tornava mais atraente; seus sedutores olhos pareciam brilhar na escuridão; assim como ela, ele estava ensopado por causa da chuva. E estava sorrindo para ela.

Após o susto inicial de vê-lo ali, Rukia voltou a baixar o rosto. Se estivessem em outra situação, a shinigami teria se assustado muito e começaria a se questionar sobre "que diabos um Illuminati estava fazendo ali?"... Porém, nestes momentos não lhe importava... Não lhe importava nada...

- Wow… Tenho que admitir que nunca ninguém reagiu tão indiferente ao me ver… -Comentou. Era incrível, tudo nele era fascinante, até sua voz. – Então, perdeu o controle de sua reiatsu hein... Foi boa idéia ter vindo aqui... Essa tumba tem um efeito estranho... - Disse enquanto apontava para onde a morena estava apoiada. – Possui uma misteriosa aura ao seu redor capaz de controlar a reiatsu...

- Não é por isso… - Sussurrou Rukia.

-Oh… Entendo… Lamento, mas… Nesse assunto não posso te aconselhar… Já esqueci o que é se sentir assim… Embora… Sofremos mais, à medida que mais amamos. A soma das dores possíveis para cada alma é proporcional ao seu grau de perfeição... - Ao ouvir estas palavras a jovem mordeu o lábio. Não ia chorar na sua frente... Não na frente dele...

- Por tudo o que sofreu… Você deve ser perfeita… Rukia-chan… Eu posso te aju… - Se deteve, acabara de sentir um reiatsu que se aproximava. – Ai ai… Que coisa... Alguém está vindo… Até mais, pequena - dizendo isto desapareceu. Começou a chover com mais intensidade.

- Rukia!?

Shihouin Yoruichi não conseguiu evitar a preocupação, quando sentiu a repentina mudança na reiatsu de Rukia.

Há um mês atrás, ela e Urahara estavam intrigados com que diabos poderia ter ocorrido quando Ichigo foi para a SS. O garoto voltou irreconhecível e inesperadamente, dentro de poucos dias, ele e Inoue eram namorados. Caralho, o que aconteceu com Rukia?

Perguntou a Soi Fong se ela notara algo raro na pequena Kuchiki, porém esta se limitou a dizer que, fora ela ser um tanto irreverente, não havia nada de errado. Com Kisuke, chegaram à conclusão de que a morena, simplesmente não sentia nada por Ichigo.

Assim que essa tarde, depois que uma animada Matsumoto falou com Keiko, querendo saber como Rukia havia se saído e logo após Keiko explicar a situação, Yoruichi e os demais moradores da Loja de Urahara, ficaram pasmos, com cara de "WTF!?". Tessai perguntou a Keiko se ela sabia que Ichigo estava namorando com Inoue e, pela expressão da shinigami, comprovaram que para ela isso era novidade.

Minutos depois, Yoruichi percebeu o brusco desequilíbrio na reiatsu da pequena Kuchiki, porém esta alteração não era normal, era do tipo que ocorre quando se está sofrendo por depressão ou algo do gênero, poucos shinigamis eram capazes de sentir essa mudança. Somente ela e Urahara se deram conta, a mulher se levantou, sabia muito bem como os Menos Grandes amavam o aroma de um shinigami nessas condições.

Usando o shunpo se dirigiu para onde estava a garota. Encontrou-a sentada no degrau de uma tumba e com as mãos no rosto. Sua reiatsu havia se acalmado um pouco.

- Rukia?! - Gritou a mulher. Ela não disse nada. Olhou para a lápide, _Kurosaki Masaki_, era o nome que estava escrito. Yoruichi teve uma estranha sensação, diferente do Illuminati, ela sim, pode compreender de cara, o porquê de Rukia estar ali.

-_ " O consolo de um mãe hein?"_ - A mulher decidiu tentar, talvez com uma brincadeira ou algo do tipo... - Vejo… Que já ficou sabendo que Ichigo está com Inoue.

O coração de Rukia, já partido… Se dilacerou ainda mais…

- Não… Não sabia… - Sussurrou a morena. Yoruichi se surpreendeu. Ela não sabia? Então... O quê? Acabava de piorar a situação? Decidiu deixar de tentar analisar e fez justo o que Rukia necessitava. Sentou-se ao seu lado, rodeou os ombros com os braços e fez com que a garota apoiasse o rosto em seu peito.

- Vamos… Rukia… Descarregue… Chore… Se permita um momento de debilidade… Eu estou aqui contigo…

Ela não suportou mais… Começou a chorar desconsoladamente… Enquanto a chuva abafava o som de seus soluços…

* * *

Tinha esquecido...rsrs

No Cap. IV eu descrevi a nova personagem AONUMA KEIKO (atual namorada do Renji)

E

Hoje lhes apresento...

**ILLUMINATI # 01 **

Nome: _ainda não revelado_

Cabelos: _cor - negra, corte - rebelde._

Olhos: _cor - dourados, forma - "gateados" _

Roupa: _Capa negra de manga longa (semelhante a dos capitães) com símbolos cor de ouro. Geralmente mantém o rosto coberto com um capuz._

Humor: _gentil e bem-humorado __(baseado no que foi mostrado até agora)_

Lembrando que Illuminati são shinigamis (que já adquiriram a bankai) escolhidos pelo próprio Rei da Soul Society. Acredita-se que sejam 17, porém há rumores de que não estão completos. Eles são a guarda pessoal do rei, e por isso são os únicos que o conhecem pessoalmente. Vivem no castelo real e não necessitam da Ouken (chave real) para entrar e sair de lá. Segundo o que Rukia pesquisou, são desprovidos de seus sentimentos para que cumpram somente com suas obrigações.

**N/E:** Bem... E é isso por hoje gente. Eu fico sem o que falar nessas notas XD Então fico só com as reviews n.n

Agora... lembrem-se, cada capítulo novo tem o custo de, no mínimo, 5 reviews no anterior ;)

Chantagista eu sei... Mas fazer o que XD Eu preciso saber a opinião de vocês n.n

Beijos e vamos as reviews desse cap:

**Wasabi-Chan 8D: **Pois é Wasabi-chan... Brincadeira do Destino não possui muitos comentários =/ Pelo menos agora eu descubro a opinião de mais algumas pessoas \o/

- pausa para juntar com uma pazinha os restos da Inoue e colocar na lata de lixo – Não dá para responder uma review na bagunça n.n

Bem... Voltando de onde eu parei. Mesmo tendo achado esse um cap extremamente triste, eu vou repetir: espero que tenha gostado dele n.n

Até o próximo e pode ficar tranqüila que vou considerar a sua como 2 reviews n.n

Beijos

**Kimi-chan XD: **Senti sua falta no cap anterior Kimi-chan n.n

Realmente... Esse cap me fez chorar ç.ç E você acertou, tem muita coisa para acontecer ainda ;) Mas o Ichigo, pelo menos, vai parar de pisar na bola... um pouco... ou não seria o nosso morango favorito XD

Beijos Kimi-chan =*

**roha san: **Bem-vinda roha-chan

Desculpa a chantagem XD Mas é que a falta de comentários desestimula a continuar postando a fic =/

Mas fico feliz em saber que você está acompanhando e gostando n.n

Beijos e até o próximo cap

**Daianelm:** Seja bem-vinda Daí-chan n.n Fico feliz em saber que está gostando da fic. É uma das minhas favoritas também. A personalidade dos personagens está sendo mantida rigorosamente e os originais que forem surgindo se enquadram tão perfeitamente no enredo de Bleach que, pelo menos para mim, foi impossível não se apaixonar

Bem... Vou parar por aqui ou vou ficar falando até amanhã XD

Espero que tenha gostado desse cap n.n

Beijos

**cristina cardoso:** Olá Cris-chan. Fico feliz em saber que esteja gostando n.n Como não tem conta no FF, se quiser, pode me mandar seu email por MP que te aviso sempre que tiver cap novo dessa fic n.n

Beijos e até o próximo cap

**Prévia do próximo capítulo**

" _A roda da Fortuna gira;_

_eu desço, diminuída;_

_outra é levada ao alto;_

_lá no topo_

_senta-se a princesa no ápice —_

_que ela tema a ruína!_

_pois sob o eixo lemos o nome da rainha Hécuba*." _

Fiz algo imperdoável?

* Hécuba mulher de Príamo, e mãe de dezenove filhos, entre os quais se contam Heitor, Páris e Cassandra; assistiu, em Tróia, à morte de quase todos, e viu trucidar seu esposo, sua filha Policena e seu neto Antianax. Levada para a Trácia, como escrava, ali cegou o rei Polimnestor que mandara matar seu filho Polidoro. Apedrejada pelo povo, mordeu os que lhe atingiam, sendo, por isso, transformada em cadela, cujos uivos a todos impressionavam. Fonte: Wikipédia

**Próximo capítulo:**

**IMPERDOÁVEL**


	10. Imperdoável

_**Escrevo fanfics para divertir as pessoas e me divertir, e sei que não estou fazendo nada de errado.**_

**Disclamier:** Bleach pertence à Tite Kubo.

**Disclamier2: **Essa fic pertence à kuchiki-zelda.

**Disclamier3: **A tradução dessa fic pertence à Sakura Hime Sama.

Summary: _Chegou o momento de Rukia partir para a Soul Society. Ichigo a acompanhará? Ou será incapaz de deixar seu mundo? Além disso, se dará conta de seus sentimentos antes que seja tarde demais? Enquanto isso uma estranha conspiração está se formando em torno da Sociedade de Almas (SS), a qual parece vir das mãos do próprio Rei... _

_

* * *

_

**BRINCADEIRA DO DESTINO**

_._

**Capítulo X: IMPERDOÁVEL**

**.**

Para Inoue Orihime, este último mês deveria ter sido o melhor de toda a sua vida... No entanto, havia um estranho sentimento de culpa que não a deixava em paz. Era inevitável pensar em Rukia, sabia que ela não estava a par de sua relação com Ichigo e também que no fundo, embora não demonstrasse, sua amiga nutria algo muito especial por ele. Também era consciente do quanto Ichigo a apreciava (talvez até demais). Por causa disso ele estava tão triste quando a pequena Kuchiki se foi... E, ainda que ninguém se atrevesse a dizer, ela adivinhou o porquê de Ichigo estar tão contente naquela sexta-feira: iria visitar Rukia.

Mas então… Por quê? Por quê? O que aconteceu entre eles naquela sexta-feira? Por que Ichigo regressou tão arrasado?

Seus amigos não perceberam, mas ela escutou quando estavam falando sobre Ichigo e quando, entre eles, chegaram à conclusão de que a morena não correspondera aos sentimentos do ruivo. Porém Orihime não acreditava que isso tivesse acontecido. De longe ela foi a única, cuja suposição se aproximava mais da realidade. Claro, nunca soube o que de verdade ocorreu, em primeiro lugar porque Kurosaki-kun fazia o impossível para não falar com nenhum deles e em segundo, porque quando finalmente conseguiu lhe encurralar com a intenção de esclarecer ou pelo menos ajudar, sem saber como, acabou confessando os seus sentimentos para Ichigo e para sua total surpresa, ele correspondeu.

Agora quando o via andar ao seu lado, no caminho em direção a loja de Urahara, o garoto com sua típica testa franzida e o olhar perdido, ela sabia muito bem em quem ele estava pensando. Ela era considerada sua namorada… Porém o era porque de alguma forma ele encontrou um consolo em sua pessoa… Inoue compreendia muito bem isto… Sim, era doloroso… Mas mesmo assim…

"_Ichigo-kun…"_

Se esta era a única chance que tinha para estar ao seu lado, ela aceitaria… Agora, era esperar pela reação de Kuchiki-san…

- Bom dia! – Cumprimentou Inoue alegremente, ao entrar na loja.

- Ora, ora, vejam quem temos aqui! - Disse Urahara com sua típica vozinha. - Em que posso servi-los tão cedo?

- Viemos para ver Kuchiki-san!

- Ah… A Kuchiki-san? Temo que não tenha regressado desde ontem. - Respondeu Kisuke olhando de canto para Ichigo. A garota percebeu e a ponto de dizer algo estava quando Tessai os convidou para tomar um chá. De repente, uma garota de olhos verdes entrou na sala, parecia muito preocupada.

- Rukia-san já chegou? - Perguntou. Urahara negou com a cabeça e a garota suspirou angustiada. Só então notou a presença dos visitantes, que a olhavam confusos.

- Oh, mas onde estão os meus modos? - Exclamou Urahara. – Esta é Aonuma Keiko, 3° posto do sexto esquadrão; Aonuma-san estes são Kurosaki Ichigo e Inoue Orihime.

- Ah… Muito prazer… - Murmurou a shinigami com uma tentativa de sorriso e lutando consigo mesma para não dar um voadora na cabeça de cenoura.

- Ei, seu punk! - Chamou Jinta. – Não sabe quem é ela? - Ichigo negou com a cabeça. – É a namorada do tonto do Renji!!!

- Ah… Jinta não seja tão indiscreto… - Advertiu Urahara com um sorrisinho bobo.

- Su… Sua namorada? - Perguntou Ichigo, empalidecendo.

- Sério? Não sabia que Abarai-kun tinha namorada! - Exclamou Inoue sorrindo. Keiko confirmou com a cabeça.

- Sim, já faz seis meses. – Respondeu a garota um pouco corada e com um sorriso tímido.

- Ah! E eu que achava que esse tonto estava apaixonado por Kuchiki-san. - Comentou Jinta, pra lá de intrometido.

- Hehehe… Pra ser sincera, eu também pensava… E mais, há um mês me senti muito mal porque achava que tinha algo entre eles. Passaram juntos durante toda a semana, era bastante suspeito... Hahaha no final descobri que estavam treinando para obter a bankai!

- Para bankai? Ah… E como Kuchiki-san reagiu ante a notícia?- Inquiriu Inoue.

- No início se surpreendeu… E depois ficou muito contente, realmente Rukia-san é uma pessoa muito gentil… Não é mesmo?

Orihime concordou e voltou-se para ver Ichigo. Porém este se encontrava submergido em um turbilhão de pensamentos conflitantes.

_Sua namorada!? Disse sua namorada?! Faz um mês? Uma semana? Para a bankai? _De repente, tudo fez sentido e o terror tomou posse dele… _O que ele fez?! O que ele fez?! Onde ela poderia estar? O que será que aconteceu?_

As inquietudes do garoto foram interrompidas quando alguém, bruscamente, abriu a porta.

- Oi Kisuke, o que tem para o café da manhã? Estou morrendo de fome! – Exclamou Yoruichi-san. Entrou na sala e parou, olhando a todos. - Oh… Não sabia que… - Tarde demais, uma garota apareceu atrás dela.

Quando Ichigo viu Rukia, achou que ia ter um troço. A garota estava mais pálida do que o normal, tinha olheiras e dava pra notar que tinha passado mal à noite. Porém o que mais lhe assustou foram os olhos, completamente inexpressivos… O garoto não sabia dizer qual deles lhe causava mais dor, quando ela estava com o olhar triste ou quando tinha este de agora.

- Kuchiki-san! - Exclamou Inoue lançando-se para abraçá-la. A morena conseguiu sussurrar um "Olá Inoue…", sua voz parecia bastante forçada. - Se… Senti muita saudade…

- Ah… Eu… Eu também… - Disse Rukia soltando-se do abraço. Keiko a olhou preocupada, Inoue percebeu que algo não andava bem.

- Humm… Está tudo bem Kuchiki-san? - Perguntou preocupada.

- Sim… Não se preocupes… Eh… O que tem feito, Inoue?

- Ah sim… Vejamos... Inventei uma nova receita, temos um difícil projeto no clube de costura… E também… Ichigo-kun e eu começamos a sair juntos. - Disse Inoue enquanto analisava bem a sua amiga. Rukia não teve nenhuma reação estranha ou algo do estilo.

- É… Ouvi falar algo sobre isso… - Comentou a morena. – Fico feliz por vocês, Inoue… - E sorriu.

Yoruichi caiu de costas! Nossa! Rukia era mesmo uma ótima atriz!

Antes que Orihime pudesse falar algo mais, uma porta da SS se abriu frente a eles e por ela um oficial do 2° esquadrão apareceu.

- Kuchiki Rukia fukutaichou! O comandante general deseja vê-la, imediatamente! – Anunciou.

- Ah… Certo… - Respondeu a morena. - Keiko-san se encarregue da missão. Inoue se cuida… Tchau Urahara... Até mais. – Disse isso e se colocou frente ao portal.

- Humm… Que pena… - Se lamentou Inoue. - Cuide-se você também Kuchiki-san…

Ichigo se deu conta que durante todo o tempo foi ignorado e estava prestes a dizer algo quando o leque de Urahara "acidentalmente" caiu bem entre suas pernas.

Yoruichi suspirou mentalmente, na verdade já estavam demorando demais para virem buscá-la… Considerando o tanto que sua reiatsu havia se descontrolado… Olhou para Ichigo de soslaio… Franziu o entrecenho… Realmente ele…

Após cruzar a porta e chegar na Soul Society, o mensageiro começou a explicar para Rukia o motivo do seu chamado, voltou-se para vê-la... A garota havia desaparecido…

Enquanto isso, no caminho de volta pra casa, Ichigo e Inoue iam imersos em seus próprios pensamentos, sem saber que ambos pensavam a mesma coisa…

"_Será que fiz algo imperdoável?"_

_

* * *

_

**N/E:** Difícil de acreditar... Mas a minha é a única nota desse capítulo... Também... Cap pequeno e eu ainda to achando o Ichigo um jumento... Ta bom, não tento mais fazer rimas... Enfim... Ta difícil para os dois, mas a esperança é a última que morre... Acho bom eu parar com esses três pontinhos e com ditados velhos... Vamos às reviews que ganhamos mais.

OBS: 5reviews é cap novo

OBS: Sempre verifico o número de reviews aos sábados ;)

**Cantinho das Reviews**

**AtsukiHime**: Fico feliz que esteja gostando da forma traduzida ^^ mas os méritos pelo excelente não são meus, mas da Sakura Hime Sama ^^

Ela é que é o gênio por trás dessa maravilhosa tradução *-*

Muito obrigada pela review ^^

Kissus

**roha san: **muito obrigada pela review roha-chan. Fico feliz que esteja comentando agora \o/ quanto às respostas, acho que é o mínimo que posso fazer pelos leitores ^^ Já que a fic não é minha, nem a tradução XD Quanto ao cap... Ta difícil para os dois se acertarem x.x mas eu também fico aqui torcendo por esse momento \o/

Beijos e espero que tenha gostado do cap ;)

**Wasabi-Chan 8D:** Vamos nessa Wasabi-chan \o/ Alguns golpes na cabeça no Ichigo podem ajudar a acordar esse neuronios \o/ Sério... eu também to morrendo de pena da Rukia . Chegou toda feliz e ansiosa... aff Ela não merecia sofrer tudo isso . Eu quase parei de acompanhar a fic nessa parte da história... mas depois... o que vem a seguir... me fez ficar lendo e chorando feito uma condenada x.x

Pode ficar certa que há grandes emoções chegando x.x

kissus

**Kimi-chan XD**: Oi Kimi-chan

Que bom que gostou do cap ^^ Eu também sinto uma vontade imensa em bater no Ichigo . Ele ta merecendo . O cenário, para uma shinigami, devia ser o melhor Oo eu também não me sentiria bem ali Oo Aliás... Não consegui entrar em cemitérios sem passar mal Oo mas voltando a fic ^^ Yoruichi-san é única \o/ E apesar de tudo, cuidou da Rukia \o/ eu sou uma loca fã da Yoruichi *-* E depois dessa fic, virei fã da SoiFon também *O* Logo você vai entender porquê. ;)

**cristina cardoso**: o FF é assim mesmo Cris-chan. Tudo o que ele pode transformar em link, ele apaga x.x tem que se colocar espaço entre os termos para dar certo ;)

espero que tenha gostado desse cap ^^

Beijos

**P R E V I E W**

_"Choro as feridas infligidas pela Fortuna_

_com olhos lacrimejantes,_

_pois seu tributo de mim_

_cobra agressivamente..."_

**Próximo capítulo:**

**SEM PRIMAVERA**


	11. Sem Primavera

_**Escrevo fanfics para divertir as pessoas e me divertir, e sei que não estou fazendo nada de errado.**_

**Disclamier:** Bleach pertence à Tite Kubo.

**Disclamier2: **Essa fic pertence à kuchiki-zelda.

**Disclamier3: **A tradução dessa fic pertence à Sakura Hime Sama.

Summary: _Chegou o momento de Rukia partir para a Soul Society. Ichigo a acompanhará? Ou será incapaz de deixar seu mundo? Além disso, se dará conta de seus sentimentos antes que seja tarde demais? Enquanto isso uma estranha conspiração está se formando em torno da Sociedade de Almas (SS), a qual parece vir das mãos do próprio Rei... _

_

* * *

_

**BRINCADEIRA DO DESTINO**

_._

**Capítulo XI: SEM PRIMAVERA**

**.**

Ichigo se levantou da cama pela enésima vez. Era impossível, não ia conseguir dormir… A expressão de Rukia não o deixava em paz… E no fundo, ele sabia que merecia… Por que tinha que ter ido lá naquele dia? Por que tinha sido tão estúpido em pensar que algo assim tivesse acontecido? E o pior... O pior de tudo... Por que havia dito aquelas coisas para ela?!

- Ichigo baka! Quer parar de dar voltas? – Reclamou um animalzinho de pelúcia no chão. – O que diabos você tem?

- Kon… Fiz algo terrível…

- Eh? Pior do que ficar com Orihime-chan ao invés da minha linda Nee-san? – Perguntou o leãozinho. - Bem… Não é que eu esteja me queixando, agora que você está fora da jogada, poderei consolar a minha querida Nee-san... Ah Nee-san! Quando pensa retornar?! Sinto tanta saudade...

- Rukia regressou ontem…

- O que!? Ichigo idiota! Por que não me falou?

- Porém agora pela manhã, teve que voltar para a SS.

- Hã? Mas por quê? Por que Nee-san não veio me visitar?

- Eu… Encontrei com ela ontem à noite… E lhe disse… Algo horrível…

- Maldito!! Como se atreve a lhe dizer isso!! Oh minha pobre, pobre Nee-san!!- Exclamou Kon ao mesmo tempo em que batia na cabeça de Ichigo. - Ela não merecia esse tratamento!! Tomara que o irmão dela fique sabendo e te faça em picadinhos com sua zanpakutou!!

Ichigo não fez nada para deter Kon. Sabia que merecia isso e muito mais. Gostaria que Byakuya e Kenpachi entrassem pela janela nesse instante e acabassem com ele. Sentia repúdio por si mesmo... Principalmente porque acreditava não ter a coragem para pedir perdão...

oOo

- Peço minhas mais sinceras desculpas Comandante General Yamamoto! Quando entramos na Sereitei perdi de vista a tenente Kuchiki Rukia - exclamou o shinigami do 2° esquadrão - e agora…

- Tsk… Já sabemos. - Disse Yamamoto. - Kuchiki Rukia não está fora da Soul Society e isso é o que importa… Se não me equivoco ela está na mansão Kuchiki. Não é, Kuchiki-taichou?

- Sim… Sua reiatsu acaba de aparecer ali. Peço desculpas pelo seu comportamento, capitão Yamamoto. Não sei o que pode ter ocorrido para que atue de semelhante forma, porém… - Começou a dizer Byakuya. - Não creio que devamos dar muita importância, exceto quanto a sua admoestação, claro. Afinal colocou muitos sob risco ao perder o controle de sua reiatsu de tal modo.

- Claro… - Respondeu Yama-jii. – Por enquanto, sua licença para ir à terra fica revogada, até que constatemos uma melhora na sua reiatsu. Portanto, já não participará mais da presente missão. Kuchiki-taichou, creio que deva averiguar o que ocorreu - falou Yamamoto, mais em tom de ordem do que de sugestão.

Byakuya afirmou com a cabeça e deixou o escritório.

Ao chegar à mansão, Bya-kun, mais uma vez, encontrou seus empregados em um estado de grande agitação.

- Onde está Rukia? - Perguntou com ar de indiferença.

- Che… Chegou faz dez minutos… Está em seu quarto, mas… - Disse uma das criadas. Byakuya não terminou de escutá-la e se dirigiu até o dormitório da morena. Frente à porta deste estava o mordomo e mais cinco empregados da família, pareciam muito comovidos.

- O que aconteceu? - Inquiriu o capitão. Aproximou-se da porta e viu que estava trancada, porém não apenas isso, Rukia havia usado um tipo de kidou, de alto nível, para que ninguém mais entrasse. Claro, para Bya-kun desfazer este feitiço era fácil e prestes a fazê-lo estava quando escutou algo que gelou seu sangue. Olhou para os criados com uma expressão interrogativa e eles assentiram. Byakuya então ficou dividido, entre entrar e não entrar. Se entrasse... Nunca tinha visto sua irmã chorar, nem sequer no dia em que matou o tal Shiba. O que lhe diria? Maldição! Ele não era bom em consolar...

- Penso… Que o melhor seja deixá-la sozinha por um tempo… - Murmurou o líder do clã.

- Tem razão Byakuya-sama, além do mais, não quer nos deixar entrar... – Apontou o mordomo.

- Então, fica expressamente proibido tentar importuná-la e que ninguém se aproxime deste quarto, isso não é um espetáculo - disse Byakuya com voz assassina. Todos assentiram e se foram, com a exceção do mordomo.

– Certifique-se de vir a cada três horas e de me manter informado sobre seu estado – o ancião entendeu a ordem e também se retirou.

Logo, Byakuya se dirigiu para a biblioteca. Realmente não esperava por algo assim. Ah, definitivamente ia averiguar quem fez isso com sua irmã e, sem dúvida, o culpado iria desejar jamais ter nascido, porque Kuchiki Byakuya faria de sua vida, e até de sua reencarnação, um inferno.

Quando Rukia finalmente chegou na segurança do seu quarto, foi inevitável romper em prantos. Era impossível se reprimir e estava brava consigo mesma por se permitir tal debilidade.

E daí que o comandante general a chamava?! Nestes momentos só queria chorar até ficar completamente sem lágrimas, mas, droga! Elas não terminavam nunca!

Também estava irritada, por não ter feito nada ao estúpido Ichigo, quando teve a oportunidade. Um soco, um chute… Qualquer coisa! Fazê-lo sentir nem que fosse a milésima parte da dor que ela sentia.

E Inoue… Uma parte de sua mente lhe dizia que ela não tinha nada a ver com isso, mas outra (a que detinha o maior controle neste instante) atribuía uma boa parte da culpa a ruiva. Além disso, não tinha necessidade da tonta lhe esfregar na cara sua relação com o bastardo Kurosaki. Quando voltou a vê-lo pela manhã, precisou de um grande autocontrole para não xingá-lo, mas agora...

- Ichigo, você é um idiota! IDIOTA! BAKA! BAKA! TONTO! ESTÚPIDO! Estúpido! Estúpi..

Sem se dar conta, a garota acabou adormecendo.

Três dias se passaram e Rukia continuou se negando a abandonar o cômodo. Não tinha comido nada e não estava nem aí pro seu trabalho de shinigami. A única coisa que fazia era ficar trancada e deprimida no quarto o dia inteiro (bem, somente saía para ir ao banheiro).

Byakuya continuava sem se atrever a lhe perguntar o que havia acontecido (não queria fazê-la chorar, de novo). A garota nem sequer a Renji deixou dentrar. Kuchiki-taichou não acreditava que alguém fosse capaz de tirar sua irmã de lá.

Enquanto isso, na sala de criação de táticas de ataque do 11° esquadrão, oito mulheres e uma menina se reuniam.

- Companheiras, muito obrigada por concorrerem a esta convocação extraordinária...

- Bem, que se dê início à reunião da Associação de Mulheres Shinigamis!

* * *

**N/T:** Título original _"Sin el mes de Abril" _– No hemisfério Norte a primavera é em abril.

**N/E:** Sou só eu que quero espancar o Ichigo? Ou pior, escrever uma carta para o Bya-kun contando o que aconteceu?

Mas bem, próximo cap as garotas vão entrar em ação e agora vamos ao...

Para encerrar, to sem muito tempo para responder às reviews como se deve .

Mas muito obrigada a: AtsukiHime, Kimi-chan XD, Juuuuubbs, Wasabi-Chan 8D, agomeinuy, Aline, roha san, Haru S2Oz BezariusS2.

E em compensação pela paciência de vocês, hoje vou postar dois capítulos ;).

Kissus e até o próximo cap ;)

**P R E V I E W**

"_A garota sem um companheiro_

_perde toda a alegria;_

_tem a noite escura_

_presa no íntimo_

_de seu coração:_

_oh, quanta amargura!" _

A associação de mulheres shinigamis (AMS), ao ver sua querida Kia-chan nesse estado, definitivamente, não ficará de braços cruzados...

Próximo capítulo:

**À MANEIRA DA ASSOCIAÇÃO DE MULHERES!!!**


	12. À Maneira da Associação de Mulheres

_**Escrevo fanfics para divertir as pessoas e me divertir, e sei que não estou fazendo nada de errado.**_

**Disclamier:** Bleach pertence à Tite Kubo.

**Disclamier2: **Essa fic pertence à kuchiki-zelda.

**Disclamier3: **A tradução dessa fic pertence à Sakura Hime Sama.

Summary: _Chegou o momento de Rukia partir para a Soul Society. Ichigo a acompanhará? Ou será incapaz de deixar seu mundo? Além disso, se dará conta de seus sentimentos antes que seja tarde demais? Enquanto isso uma estranha conspiração está se formando em torno da Sociedade de Almas (SS), a qual parece vir das mãos do próprio Rei... _

_

* * *

_

**BRINCADEIRA DO DESTINO**

_._

**Capítulo XII – À MANEIRA DA ASSOCIAÇÃO DE MULHERES!!!**

**.**

_- Que se dê inicio a reunião da associação de mulheres shinigamis!_

- Uhum… O motivo desta convocação extraordinária é a estranha forma como Kuchiki Rukia está se comportando ultimamente... – Começou Nanao.

- Kia-chan! - Corrigiu Matsumoto.

- Hã… Ah… Claro… Como já sabemos, Rukia-san… Digo, Kia-chan foi à terra na sexta-feira com duas missões em mente e, ao que parece, nenhuma delas se concretizou... Porém, antes de mais nada, devemos colocar todas vocês a par da situação. Presidente, faça-nos o favor de relatar o que testemunhou... – Disse Nanao.

- OK… No sábado pela manhã, fui à mansão Kuchiki, como de costume, para visitar Bya-kun e pegar alguns doces... Foi então que, para minha surpresa, vi Kia-chan! Prestes a chamá-la estava quando ela, bruscamente, fechou a porta do seu quarto e usou um kidou para não deixar ninguém entrar... Poxa, eu fiquei muito irritada! Pensei que Kia-chan estivesse escondendo os doces! Mas quando me aproximei da porta, ouvi ela chorando...

- Aham, e depois disso, Kuchiki-san não quis mais sair do quarto... – Disse Kiyone – E o pior é que nem sabemos o motivo...

- Mas eu sei! - Comentou Yachiru.

- Eh? Sério? - Perguntou Hinamori.

- Sim! É óbvio! O que acontece é que todas as balas acabaram!

- Etto… Presidente… Não creio que essa seja a razão… - Murmurou Nanao. - Pelo que parece, Rukia-san... - Matsumoto esteve a ponto de corrigi-la, de novo, mas Momo lhe deu um cutucão – ...se deu conta de algo um tanto inesperado e não muito agradável para ela. Não foi isso, Keiko-san?

- Sim - assentiu Keiko, que era uma convidada especial na reunião. – Parece que, durante a ausência de Rukia-san, Kurosaki Ichigo e Inoue Orihime começaram a namorar.

- Bem, realmente é algo lamentável, mas... Afinal... Essas coisas acontecem... E é compreensível que Rukia-san se deprima, porém não desse jeito... É que... Ela não é assim!

- Realmente, está atuando de forma bastante distinta da sua personalidade… - Murmurou Isane.

- Por isso é que achamos que algo mais ocorreu..., algo pior do que descobrir sobre o namoro de Ichigo – manifestou Nanao, enquanto ajeitava os óculos. – Então, a única que sabe o que realmente aconteceu para que Rukia-san ficasse assim, é Shihouin-sama, não é?

- Aham… - Disse Keiko. – Mas ela não dirá nada...

- Mmm… O que significa que apenas Rukia-san será capaz de aclarar essa dúvida...

- Aff, se ficou assim só por causa de Ichigo estar com Inoue, muito me decepciona... Eu no seu lugar teria dado uma baita surra na desgraçada que se atreveu a... – Começou a dizer Soi Fong, enquanto uma gota aparecia nas demais.

- Certo! Soi Fong-taichou tem razão! Temos que vingar Kia-chan! - Gritou Matsumoto.

- Eeeeh…??? Mas você também não é amiga de Orihime? - Perguntou Nanao.

- Por isso mesmo! - Exclamou Rangiku. – Woosh! Vamos descobrir o que na verdade aconteceu!

- Mas… Rukia-san não quer ver ninguém… Não deixou nem Renji-kun entrar - murmurou Keiko. As demais olharam para ela e sorriram maliciosamente.

- Ah… A associação de mulheres shinigamis tem os seus métodos…

Rukia acordou num sobressalto, acabara de ter um estranho pesadelo. Nos últimos dias, a maioria dos seus sonhos estavam relacionados à Ichigo, porém, mais recentemente, também sonhava com o misterioso Illuminati.

Que diabos significava isso? Esfregou os olhos e vagarosamente se levantou. Já era o terceiro dia, ou seria o quarto? Por Deus, já era hora de acabar com isso! Basta! Chega de depressão! Estava agindo como uma patética humana. Era uma shinigami!!! Não podia se dar ao luxo de ficar deprimida por algo tão insignificante!! _"Não é insignificante e você sabe disso". _

A garota não deu atenção a sua intrometida voz interior. Dirigiu-se para o armário e enquanto procurava pelo seu kimono de shinigami, se deparou com algo que fez com que uma parte de sua tristeza voltasse: o pijama de Chappy que Ichigo lhe deu de aniversário. Franziu o entrecenho e atirou o pijama longe, para o outro lado do quarto. "Estúpido". Mas, quando estava prestes a tirar a yukata branca, voltou a olhar para o traje de dormir. Agachou-se para recolhê-lo, dobrou cuidadosamente e o guardou no armário. "Aff, estou de dar pena!"

De repente, escutou um intenso barulho de passos se aproximando... E o pior é que parecia que iam em sua direção.

- KIAAA-CHAAAN!! - Gritaram várias mulheres na frente da porta. Rukia franziu, de novo o entrecenho, era só o que faltava… A associação de mulheres… A morena atribuía parte da culpa a elas…

- Abre a porta, queremos conversar!! - Gritou Matsumoto.

- NÃO!

- Abra!!

- Não! Vão embora daqui! Não tenho nada pra conversar!

- Deixe-nos entrar!!

- NÃÃOOOOO!

- Não nos faça usar a força, Kia-chan!!

Rukia não respondeu, elas não seriam capazes de fazer algo extravagante... Estavam na mansão Kuchiki! Mas quando ouviu: "Vamos Hinamori, desfaça o feitiço", teve que admitir que as subestimara. A garota fugiu para cima do colchão e se cobriu completamente com o cobertor. As mulheres invadiram o dormitório fazendo um grande escândalo. Segundos depois já estavam rodeando o pequeno vulto sobre o colchão.

- Saia daí, Kia-chan.

- Não! Deixem-me em paz!

- Kia-chan… Não atente contra a sua saúde física…

- Não me importa! Fora daqui! - Gritou a garota.

As mulheres tentaram lhe tirar o cobertor, porém a pequena Kuchiki o segurava com bastante força.

Justo quando pensava que elas tinham desistido, a morena se deu conta do lado negativo de pesar apenas 44Kg. As shinigamis levantaram o colchão com sua ocupante e tudo, logo começaram a caminhar, ou melhor dizendo, a correr!

- Aaaaahhh! Me soltem!!! - Esbravejou a morena, mas era inútil, ela própria havia se colocado em uma armadilha. Droga! Onde estava seu irmão quando precisava dele?

Byakuya estava tranqüilo na biblioteca quando escutou um grande alvoroço proveniente do quarto de sua irmã.

Disposto a assassinar o causador do tumulto, saiu para ver o que estava acontecendo. Se surpreendeu bastante ao ver a A.M.S. correndo em direção ao pátio, carregando um colchão. Estava prestes a ameaçá-las quando escutou Rukia gritar, decidiu não interferir, elas conseguiram o que ele tanto queria: tirar a garota do quarto. No entanto, não pode deixar de se preocupar ao ouvir um: "AGH!" Seguido de um: "SPLASH!"

Dissimuladamente, se aproximou do jardim, as mulheres haviam atirado a morena no lago… Pobre Rukia… Que modo de consolar era esse?

- Kia-chan, sabemos em parte o que aconteceu na terra! Mas não conhecemos toda a história. O que foi que houve entre você e Ichigo?

- Eu não vou dizer, de jeito nenhum! - Soltou a bela de olhos azuis. Não iria contar a ninguém... Já bastava Yoruichi saber... O pior é que com essa atitude, a morena acabou com a paciência das shinigamis.

- Ah, foi você quem pediu! - Exclamou Matsumoto. Para o assombro de Rukia, Rangiku a submergiu na água quase a afogando. Quando a soltou, voltou a fazer a mesma pergunta e ela repetiu que não diria nada. Então, Matsumoto, de novo, a empurrou para dentro d'água... E bem, ficaram nessa por um bom tempo... Até que Rukia perdeu o controle e num lapso de histeria despejou tudo de uma vez só. Todas ficaram perplexas, inclusive ela mesma.

- Oh… Rukia-san… - Sussurrou Hinamori.

- Isso… Isso… É… - Murmurou Keiko.

- IMPERDOÁVEL!!! - Sentenciou Matsumoto. Todas assentiram. - Kia-chan, deixe tudo em nossas mãos! O faremos pagar pelo que fez! – Disseram isso e foram embora, deixando a uma pobre Rukia bastante confusa.

- Kurosaki… - Murmurou Byakuya, ao mesmo tempo em que dava meia-volta e começava a caminhar.

* * *

**N/T: **Acabo de virar fã da Soi Fong XD

**N/E: ** Eu também XD

Espero que tenham gostado do cap ^^

Kissus e até o próximo cap ^^

**P R E V I E W**

"_O dia, a noite e todas as coisas_

_estão contra mim;_

_o som das vozes das moças_

_me faz chorar,_

_e muitas vezes suspirar, e mais,_

_me faz temer." _

O Morango que se prepare...

Próximo capítulo:

**Verdade? - Desculpas? – Acreditamos em ti?**


	13. Verdade? Desculpas? Acreditamos em ti?

_**Escrevo fanfics para divertir as pessoas e me divertir, e sei que não estou fazendo nada de errado.**_

**Disclamier:** Bleach pertence à Tite Kubo.

**Disclamier2: **Essa fic pertence à kuchiki-zelda.

**Disclamier3: **A tradução dessa fic pertence à Sakura Hime Sama.

Summary: _Chegou o momento de Rukia partir para a Soul Society. Ichigo a acompanhará? Ou será incapaz de deixar seu mundo? Além disso, se dará conta de seus sentimentos antes que seja tarde demais? Enquanto isso uma estranha conspiração está se formando em torno da Sociedade de Almas (SS), a qual parece vir das mãos do próprio Rei... _

_

* * *

_

**BRINCADEIRA DO DESTINO**

_._

**Capítulo XIII: - Verdade? - Desculpas? – Acreditamos em ti?**  
**.**

Ichigo andava por um caminho no meio de um bosque...

Um lugar realmente belo, muito pacífico…

Fazia tempo que não se sentia assim tão bem…

Ao chegar ao final da trilha… A viu.

Rukia estava a sua frente, dando-lhe as costas e olhando para o perfeito entardecer que ocorria diante deles.

Ichigo não pode evitar um sorriso, definitivamente, de tudo o que havia a sua volta, o mais bonito era ela.

A chamou pelo nome, no entanto, a shinigami não deu sinais de ter escutado.

Preocupado, se aproximou e colocou sua mão sobre o ombro da garota, ela se virou para ele, o ruivo se surpreendeu.

Os olhos azuis estavam repletos de lágrimas. - Rukia, o que… - Não pode terminar sua pergunta, de repente, o garoto sentiu que estava voando pelos ares e, segundos depois, chocava-se contra o chão. Ergueu o rosto, tudo doía, buscou a morena com o olhar.

- Rukia!!- A dez metros dele, Rukia cambaleava, no seu ombro havia uma profunda ferida.

Cheio de ira, Ichigo se levantou num pulo. Quem demônios tinha se atrevido a feri-la?! Na frente dele!!!

Inesperadamente, o shinigami viu como uma ameaçante silhueta se formava atrás da garota.

- Rukia, cuidado!! – Gritou.

Com Zangetsu em punho, se lançou até onde eles estavam, porém algo o deteve, melhor dizendo, alguém. Kurosaki virou o rosto pra trás, um misterioso encapuzado estava segurando seu braço direito, o garoto sentiu sua extremidade começar a inchar.

- Solte-me, imbecil!!! - Vociferou o jovem, fora de si. Porém o outro fez exatamente ao contrário, o agarrou com mais força e, contra sua vontade, Ichigo acabou largando Zangetsu.

O garoto decidiu então lhe dar um soco com o braço livre, porém descobriu que alguém mais o impedia. Desta vez, apesar do capuz, Ichigo pode ver parte do rosto, era uma mulher loira e tinha um estranho sorriso.

Imobilizado e com horror, o garoto pode ver, que a silhueta atrás de Rukia era, nada mais, nada menos, que o seu hollow interior, e este fulminantemente atingiu Rukia no estômago com sua katana.

- RUKIAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!

Ichigo começou a se mexer feito louco, tentando se livrar dos estranhos, mas era difícil. Quando achava que ia conseguir se soltar, outro aparecia e, dentro de pouco tempo, doze encapuzados o mantinham bem preso. O shinigami observou que todos vestiam a mesma capa: negra, de mangas longas e com estranhos símbolos dourados bordados nela.

Com o medo refletido nos olhos, o garoto viu a morena deitada no solo, sangrando muito. - Me soltem!!! Se você se atrever a encostar mais um dedo nela, eu juro que te...!! – Shirosaki sorriu e colocou a ponta de Zangetsu no pescoço da garota – PARE!!! – Estava prestes a penetrar a espada em sua vítima, quando alguém o atacou por trás. O hollow se virou rapidamente. Frente a ele se encontrava um homem de cabelo negro-azeviche, com a mesma capa dos demais, porém com o rosto descoberto. Shirosaki avançou para atacá-lo, porém foi inútil... Para o assombro de Ichigo, o homem misterioso derrotou seu hollow sem nenhum esforço.

- Impossível... - Murmurou o garoto. - Quem é você?

- Shihouin Kai…- Falou o homem tranqüilamente, se abaixou e dirigiu algumas palavras a Rukia, as quais Ichigo não conseguiu escutar.

O garoto tentou se soltar novamente, mas era em vão.

Kai estendeu uma das mãos para a ela. A morena levantou lentamente o rosto. - Vamos? – Perguntou o homem com um sorriso enigmático.

- O que? Do que está falando? - Gritou o ruivo. Uma onda de pânico percorreu o corpo de Ichigo, quando viu que a shinigami estava prestes a dar a mão para o estranho. - Rukia não! – O garoto não sabia por que, mas tinha a impressão de que se ela fosse com esse cara, ele jamais voltaria a vê-la... Esse homem... Kai, ou seja lá como se chamasse, estava a um passo de lhe tomar sua deusa da morte, a sua Rukia... – Não! Não vá com ele! – Por acaso, isso estava acontecendo por que ele não tinha sido capaz de protegê-la? Não, era por algo mais...

Os encapuzados finalmente soltaram Ichigo, porém já era tarde... O tal cara já havia levado Rukia... E ele não voltaria mais a vê-la.

- RUKIA!!! - Gritou Ichigo. Tudo estava girando. Após alguns segundo, percebeu que se encontrava em seu quarto e que acabara de ter um pesadelo... Era só... Um pesadelo... - Tenho que consertar isso…

OoO

No dia seguinte, Ichigo se levantou na primeira hora da manhã, o que fez com que Isshin tivesse uma bela decepção quando não pode lhe dar "bom-dia" apropriadamente.

- Aonde vai tão cedo Onii-chan? - Perguntou Yuzu, enquanto servia o café da manhã para o seu irmão.

- Ah… Só tenho… Eh… Que resolver um assunto importante… - Murmurou Ichigo.

Minutos depois, o garoto saiu de casa rumo à loja de Urahara.

Ao chegar ali, recebeu as típicas "boas-vindas" de Urahara, já tentando vender seus "últimos" produtos, que provavelmente já tinham vencido há uns 200 anos.

- Não vim aqui pra fazer compras, Urahara. Preciso que você abra a passagem para a SS…

- Oh… Kurosaki-san… Me desc… - Começou Kisuke.

- Acho que isso não será necessário, Ichigo - disse Yoruichi-san saindo de "só Deus sabe onde".

- Yoruichi-san? O que? Por que diz isso?

**- Porque se te matarem… Já não precisará mais de uma porta, não é?**

- Me matar? Mas por… - Não pode terminar, por alguma razão, sentiu uns calafrios. – _"Sinto... uma aura assassina…"_

- PEGUEM-NO!!!

Do nada, um monte de mulheres apareceu, todas caíram em cima de Ichigo, que nem teve chance de reagir...

- Ahá! Achou que poderia fazer isso a uma quase membro da A.M.S. sem ser castigado em troca? – Gritou Nanao.

- Do que diabos você está falando? – Perguntou Morango-kun muito irritado.

_Resposta errada._

Nemu e Soi Fong torceram os seus braços sem muita delicadeza. – Agh!!! Me soltem! Me soltem! Yoruichi-san, Urahara façam alguma coisa!

- Humpf… Sinto muito Ichigo. Mas isso é o que você merece. E ainda mais, já estou pensando em qual vai ser um dos seus treze castigos... Isso sim, é o que você precisa.

- Treze!? Me larguem! Eu não fiz nada!

- Como que não?! Já bastava ter começado a sair com outra, mas nããoooo, ainda vai e lhe diz "essas coisas"... Merece todos os **Treze Castigos da A.M.S.!!!!!!!!! **

- "Essas coisas"? Do que estão falando?

- Estamos falando das terríveis palavras que você disse para Kia-chan…- Respondeu Matsumoto. Ela começou a narrar tudo o que Rukia havia lhe contado, enquanto as demais assentiam, até mesmo Urahara, pois se não o fizesse era bem capaz de Yoruichi bater nele também. – E então Ichigo? Quais serão as suas últimas palavras?

- Eu… Eu… Jamais… Disse isso para Rukia…

- Ah! E ainda se atreve a negar!!! - Soi Fong quase lhe arranca o braço (E sim, ela estava desfrutando com isso). Porém Yoruichi percebeu algo, o garoto não parecia estar mentindo e mais, parecia assustado e surpreso.

- Isso são desculpas, desculpas! Vamos meninas! O primeiro castigo será levá-lo ao laboratório do capitão Kurotsuchi e…

- Esperem… - Disse Yoruichi. – Por acaso, está negando que algo assim tenha sucedido?

- Bem… É que eu não… Eu só… Não foi assim que aconteceu!

- Pois se apresse em nos explicar, caso contrário te levaremos ao 12° esquadrão e te aplicaremos o 12° castigo de uma vez! – Exclamou Yoruichi.

Todas as mulheres e inclusive Urahara fizeram uma cara de espanto, o Morango intuiu que o castigo número 12 não devia ser nada bom… Ichigo então, muito a contra-gosto, começou a relatar o que tinha ocorrido naquela sexta-feira...

Flashback

- Hollow… - Murmurou Kurosaki ao observar sua insígnia.

- É… E não está muito longe daqui… - Indicou Ishida.

- Mmm… Então, vou indo. Tchau Orihime, Ishida.

- Espera… Ichigo-kun… Irei contigo… - Disse Inoue. - Se é um hollow, é bem provável que Kuchiki-san apareça… Eu gostaria muito de vê-la…

- Você acha...? Não há necessidade Orihime… Até mais… - E saiu. Inoue não pode evitar um triste sorriso.

- Você está bem, Inoue-san? - Perguntou Ishida.

- Eh… Sim! Amanhã veremos a Kuchiki-san… Etto… Creio que é melhor eu já ir dormir... Até mais Ishida-kun.

- Ah… Boa noite, Inoue-san.

Ichigo cortou facilmente o Hollow em dois. Inconscientemente, procurou ao seu redor. Inoue havia se equivocado, ela não estava ali… Embora quisesse vê-la, não sabia como iria reagir…

Regressou para o seu corpo e começou a caminhar em direção a sua casa.

Foi então, que ao passar próximo ao parque, sentiu a reiatsu dela.

- Ichigo… - Ouviu a voz feminina atrás de si. O garoto não se virou. Não tinha coragem de encará-la.

- Você voltou… - Murmurou Morango-kun. - Demorou bastante pra vir... Parece que estava bem ocupada... – O garoto girou-se para vê-la e notou que havia algo estranho em Rukia. _- O que poderia ser? Tsk, que tonto... Claro...Eera isso... _(**N/A**: Está pensando no "caso" RenRuki)

- Ah…Um pouco… E você como está? Alguma novidade?

- Bem… Eu… - O garoto não podia adiar, tinha que lhe contar...

- Ichigo… Eu… Te… Tenho algo pra te dizer… - Falou Rukia de forma rápida e ao mesmo tempo confusa. Kurosaki sabia muito bem o que ela iria dizer e também a resposta que ele deveria dar: "Fico feliz por você...". Mas não conseguia… Simplesmente não podia... E muito menos suportaria escutar isso vindo dela.

- Inoue e eu começamos a namorar - soltou o ruivo. A garota arregalou os olhos pela surpresa. - E já sei o que você quer me dizer… E a verdade é que... **E****u não me importo.**

Após dizer isso, o garoto lhe deu as costas e, lutando contra a maior parte de seu ser, que lhe rogava para que se atirasse aos pés da shinigami e lhe pedisse perdão de joelhos, foi embora.

Fim do Flashback

- Isso… Isso foi o que aconteceu… - Concluiu Ichigo ofegante e com a voz impregnada de certa tristeza.

- Ah claro… Mentiroso! - Bufou Matsumoto. - Está insinuando que Kia-chan está mentindo?- Todas as mulheres da associação e também Keiko lhe mostraram a língua, em sinal de reprovação.

- Calma… Calma. - Disse Yoruichi. Observou o garoto com o olhar. E se...? – Ichigo... Onde foi que você encontrou com Rukia?

- No parque…

- Rukia-san disse que foi no cemitério… - Disse Hinamori.

- Disso eu tenho certeza. Foi no cemitério. - Comentou a mulher-gato. (**N/A:** Falta de imaginação para sinônimos… XD)

- Além disso, Rukia-san não mentiria sobre algo assim. - Acrescentou Nanao.

- Ma… Mas é verdade. Sei que não devia ter dito essas coisas para Rukia... Porém, jamais me atreveria a dizer que é um estorvo... Eu nunca pensei isso. - Disse o garoto com sinceridade.

Agora a A.M.S. não sabia mais no que pensar.

- Soi Fong-taichou… - Falou Urahara quase cantando. – Poderia revisar as informações sobre os Hollows daquele dia? – A capitã o olhou com cara feia, no entanto, obedeceu sem se queixar quando viu que Yoruichi-san concordava com o sugerido. Soltou o ruivo e chamou por telefone a Soul Society.

- Que estranho… - Murmurou Soi Fong após receber os dados. - Kurosaki tem razão, o hollow apareceu perto do parque… Porém, exatamente ao mesmo tempo, se detectou uma energia desconhecida no cemitério. Não se sabe o que é essa reiatsu e ninguém enviou um alerta para Kuchiki. O que isso quer dizer?

- Creio que ambos tenham razão. - Comentou Yoruichi. – Armaram uma armadilha para eles... Ichigo não disse essas coisas horríveis para Rukia… - De repente, Shihouin deu um belo chute na cabeça de cenoura.

- Ouch!!! E por que isso agora? - Reclamou o shinigami sustituto.

**- Ainda assim merece um bom castigo, idiota – respondeu ela.**

- Mas… E então? - Perguntou Nanao intrigada. - Por que alguém iria querer que ocorresse isso entre eles?

- Esse… É o problema… Com que intenção? E quem? - Disse Yoruichi mais para si mesma… Então, algo lhe veio à mente… Como não havia percebido? Quem é que tinha a capacidade de enviar um hollow? Além de poder enganar a dois shinigamis assim, tão facilmente? E logo se lembrou... Antes de chegar até Rukia, no cemitério, sentira uma estranha presença... Pensava que tivesse sido sua imaginação... Mas e se...

- Ei Yoruichi-saaaan… - Cantarolou Urahara. A mulher deu um pulo de susto. - Nossa, você sumiu por um bom tempo, hein...

- O que foi, Yoruichi-sama? - Perguntou Nanao. – Percebeu algo a mais?

- Eh… Mais ou menos… Bem, isso não é o primordial… Agora, o mais importante é fazer com que Rukia se dê conta do que em realidade aconteceu.

- Ah… Me pergunto... Se Rukia-san acreditará nisso… - Comentou Urahara.

- Acham que ela irá me perdoar?- Perguntou Ichigo.

- Mmm… Acho que não... - Disse Matsumoto, o garoto baixou a cabeça. – Ah, mas não se preocupe, pelo menos já sabemos o que aconteceu... Bem, mais ou menos... E o mais importante é que nós acreditamos em você! – Acrescentou a tenente fazendo sinal de positivo com o polegar.

- Sim, ter a associação de mulheres do seu lado, já é alguma coisa. – Indicou Nanao. As demais concordaram.

- Woooosh! Vamos para a Soul Society e resolver isso logo! - Exclamou Rangiku. E saíram, por fim, de cima do morango.

Sem prévio aviso, Yachiru o tirou do corpo, enquanto Nemu abria o portal. Então, arrastaram o garoto, de uma forma não muito delicada.

- Oye… Tenham cuidado! - Se queixou o shinigami.

- Tsk… Não reclame, que isso não é nada perto do que a pobre Kia-chan tem sofrido e você deve admitir que, em parte, é culpa sua. - Disse Matsumoto. Ichigo não pode evitar sentir uma pontada de remorso.

- Com certeza… Não vai querer me ver, muito menos me perdoar…

- Aaaah... - Suspiraram as mulheres. – Quantas vezes temos que repetir isso? – Se perguntaram em coro.

**- A associação de mulheres shinigamis… Tem os seus métodos…** - Disse Nanao.

Antes que todas fossem embora Youruichi chamou a Soi Fong.

- Preciso que me ajude em algo – disse a mulher, enquanto as demais desapareciam.

- No que quiser, Yoruichi-sama.

- Preciso de informações sobre "ele"… - Soi Fong se surpreendeu.

- Você acha que…

- É só um mau pressentimento… - Murmurou Yoruichi. Atrás delas, Urahara sorria de forma misteriosa.

Enquanto isso, Ichigo pensava em Rukia… E nas coisas terríveis que alguém lhe dissera, fazendo se passar por ele… Certamente, quando descobrisse quem foi… Usaria a Zangetsu sem misericórdia…

* * *

**N/T:** Tomei a liberdade de trocar "Ichigo hollow" por Shirosaki. Pra ficar mais fácil de escrever e de ler, além de ser menos repetitivo. Acho que todos conhecem esta forma de chamar ao hollow interior do Ichigo né?

Sugestão de música para o capítulo:  
http://br. youtube. com/ watch? v=znnYhcnjGAY&feature=related  
Música: God is a Girl  
Vídeo: Em homenagem à A.M.S e às demais shinigamis como Rukia e Yoruichi  
Ahá! Até o Urahara ficou com medo dela, hehe

**N/E: **Foi por pouco Ichigo... Muito pouco... Mas a briga recém começou XD

Ele mal perde por esperar... Agora eles vão ter de convencer a Rukia e ela não parece o tipo de mulher que perdoa fácil... Mas enfim, desculpem a demora e vamos ao:

**Cantinho das Reviews**

**AtsukiHime:** A Matsumoto é uma das melhores \o/ E a Soi-Fong é a número 1 para mim agora *-* Assim como a Yoruichi *-*

**Haru S2Oz BezariusS2: **Ichigo teve muita sorte nesse cap... Eu tava louca para conhecer o castigo 12 *-*

**Aline: **Essa fic é muito legal *-* E esses dois caps ficaram muito bem escritos na minha opinião *-*

**Juuuuubbs: **Essa peste saiu quase ilesa . Acho que elas pegaram muito leve com ele, não acha? Soi-Fong owna \*-*/

**Kimi-chan XD: **Eu fiquei doidinha pela Soi-Fong depois dessa fic \o/ e Ichi ta sendo arrastado para o perigo XD huahauua...

**Wasabi-Chan 8D: **Se não fosse a Yoruichi ele tinha morrido mesmo... Mas agora pelo menos veremos ele rastejando e implorando perdão a Kia-chan ;)

**Agomeinuy: **Desculpa o atraso. É que só posso entrar na net aos fins de semana... E mesmo assim, há alguns em que sou forçada a pular ç.ç Mas antes tarde do que nunca ^^ Espero que goste do cap ;)

E para encerrar, obrigada a todas que mandaram uma review ^^ Espero que tenham gostado do cap ;)

Kissus e até o próximo.

**P R E V I E W**

Será que a Morte vai querer encontrar com o Morango?

"_Toca em cítara um cântico_

_o doce rouxinol,_

_com flores multicoloridas riem_

_os prados serenos,_

_um bando de pássaros levanta vôo_

_pela floresta amena,_

_o coro de virgens_

_traz deleites mil. Ah!"_

Pois, a associação de mulheres shinigamis tem os seus métodos!

Humm, se bem que... há "outra pessoa" que gostaria de vê-lo, hehe

Próximo capítulo:

**E NO ENTANTO...**


End file.
